Etre heureux
by hardray68
Summary: L’amitié qui se lie entre Harry, Séverus, et Narcissa va devenir très forte. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Drago est amoureux d’un homme, son ennemi, qui va devenir pour notre beau blond, sa seule raison de vivre.
1. Prologue

Titre/ Etre heureux.

Personnages/ Harry Potter, Drago Malfoy, Séverus Rogue, Narcissa Malfoy, Albus Dumbledore, Minerva, Ron, Hermione (Nda/ Et surement bien d'autre). Il en va de soi, que les personnages ne sont pas de moi, ok !?

Résumé/ L'amitié qui se lie entre Harry, Séverus, et Narcissa va devenir très forte. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Drago est amoureux d'un homme, son ennemi, qui va devenir pour notre beau blond, sa seule raison de vivre… (Nda/ Désolé mes chers lecteurs, mais je résume comme je peux).

_**(Bonjour à vous chers lecteurs et lectrices, je publie de nouveau une autre Fic, pour nos fans du couple Harry/Drago, et qui j'espère sera vous ravirent. Au jour d'aujourd'hui je ne saurais pas vous dire le nombre de chapitres, tout dépendra de mon imagination, mais également de vous.)**_

_**NOTE IMPORTANTE : **__Juste deux ou trois petites choses qui doit être dites pour tout le monde…S'il vous plaît, lorsque vous publiez des Fics avec plusieurs chapitres, essayez de la terminer. Je lis constamment les fics en progressions, ou j'y apporte aussi des Reviews, mais la plupart du temps je n'ai jamais la fin, et ceci me désole, puisque beaucoup d'entre vous ont des bons chapitres…Je veux connaître la Fin, s'il vous plaît !!!!_

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Voldemort est mort, paix à son âme. Le monde est sauvé, mon dieu que c'est beau, la vie est merveilleuse, c'est encore mieux, les oiseaux chantent, et c'est encore plus beau **(Nda= Super la vie)**. Harry n'est pas mort…Alléluia !! Mais le plus merveilleux c'est que notre sauveur est devenu un des meilleurs amis de… Séverus Snape, qui l'aurait cru hein!?

Ceci est arrivé pendant la fin de la sixième année, lors de cette fameuse attaque au château **(Nda=j'ai modifié l'histoire du livre**). Séverus tue le directeur devant les yeux horrifiés de Harry, que personne, aucune personne présente n'avaient remarqué jusque là. Harry qui pendant toutes ces années à Poudlard avait admiré, adoré, vénéré, apprécié, aimé cette personne qui aurait pu devenir un père pour lui, et qui voyait d'un coup toute sa vie basculer dans un monde de néant, rien n'avait de sens sans son mentor, rien n'avait de sens sans cette personne qu'il aimait tant, plus rien n'avait de sens du tout. Ce jour-là, Harry aurait remué ciel et terre pour ramener son directeur à la vie. Son vœu le plus précieux allait sans le vouloir, devenir une réalité.

Le Stupéfix que son directeur venait de lui lançait cessa son effet lorsqu'il avait vu son directeur passer en dehors de la tour. Sa magie s'était développée dans tout son être, une magie pure et puissante qui avait fait exploser tout ce qui se trouvait autour de lui, en lançant un cri strident qui aurait réveillé un mort, et s'en était le cas, puisque Albus Dumbledore venait de réapparaître comme par magie dans la tour, non sans être vraiment désorienté de se trouver à nouveau en vie**,(Nda/Je ne voulais pas qu'il meurt moi !!)** et époustoufler de s'apercevoir également que son petit protégé était devenu visible à ses yeux, mais aussi d'entrevoir qu'une lumière dorée l'entourait tout entier.

Le directeur ne savait plus quoi faire ou dire face à ce phénomène, Harry l'avait ramené à la vie, Harry l'avait sauvé, Harry l'avait guéri de ce maléfique qui le hantait depuis quelque mois, Harry était devenu pour Albus un dieu de la magie, encore plus puissant que lui-même et Voldemort réunis. Ce jour-là allait être le début d'une nouvelle vie, une nouvelle vie pour tout le monde. Harry était devenu un dieu pour son mentor, et Albus se promettait de l'aimer comme un fils. Notre héros savait maintenant que rien ne pouvait l'arrêter, rien ni personne, n'y même Voldemort et tous ses partisans.

Séverus avait remis une pensine pour Harry, et celui-ci sut que son professeur de potion n'était pas si infâme que ça, il avait aimé sa mère, plus que tout, il l'avait lui aussi protégé et aidé à plusieurs reprises **(Nda/En plus c'est vrai)**. Harry savait à présent montrer une reconnaissance immense envers son professeur de potion. Albus, et Séverus s'étaient liés à présent pour venir soutenir Harry dans son combat. Les Horcruxes avaient étaient tous détruis, tous les mangemorts tués ou condamnés, Nagini calciné sur place, et Voldemort en poussière. Lucius Malfoy, mort au combat en protégeant Harry Potter lui-même. Narcissa et Drago retrouvent le côté de la lumière pour combattre auprès de l'ordre du Phénix.

Après cette fin de guerre, Harry disparaît pendant quelques mois, ou il reviendra auprès de son Professeur et Ami Séverus Snape. Tout le monde ignore son retour, Harry à encore besoin de temps pour entamer sa dernière année à Poudlard, il vient donc se reposer chez Séverus qui l'accueil à bras ouvert dans une villa qui s'est acheté avec Narcissa, alors que celle-ci avait déclaré son amour pour le maître des potions. Narcissa devient donc complice avec Harry (**Nda/ Elle est belle Narcissa, et je la veux aussi gentille)**, sans que Drago n'en sache rien. Drago, quant à lui était parti chez son ami Blaise prendre des vacances bien méritées avant de reprendre les cours, en ignorant totalement que son ennemi se trouve chez Séverus et sa mère au même moment.

Le jour de la rentrée, tous étaient surpris de voir arriver Harry, qu'ils n'avaient pas vu depuis la fin de la guerre, accompagner de Séverus. Le repas avait débuté, et Harry comme Séverus ne s'en souciaient guère pour autant. Séverus avait posé une main sur l'épaule d'Harry avant de rejoindre la table des professeurs. Harry était resté debout en regardant Albus son mentor qui s'était levé en sa présence, en s'inclinant devant lui. Harry sourit et s'était incliné à son tour en posant sa main droite sur le cœur.

« Nous te souhaitons un bon retour parmi nous Harry !

- Merci Albus ! Dit Harry en souriant.»

Des bruits dans la salle résonnaient, des chuchotements, et beaucoup d'étonnements de voir comment Harry s'adressait à présent au Directeur. Non loin de là, un Drago Malfoy hypnotisé de voir son ancien ennemi réapparaître complètement différent du Harry Potter qu'il connaissait, plus sûr de lui, plus grand peut-être, plus de lunettes **(Nda/ Oui, vous comprenez que les lunettes caches ses si jolis yeux),** les cheveux plus longs et un regard vraiment perçant. Drago n'en revenait pas, son rival était devenu un canon. Il restait un moment comme ça à le regarder, et il avait aussi découvert que son professeur de potion lui-même n'arrêtait pas de lui adresser des sourires en coin. Drago trouvait ça vraiment très étrange.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Les mois qui suivaient avaient été normaux pour tout le monde, enfin peut-être pas tout le monde. Drago était en rogne, il ne savait pas comment aborder son rival pour lui parler, il était toujours entouré de ses amis, ou même parfois avec le directeur lui-même, enfin, il avait aussi surtout peur de prendre une raclée. Pendant les cours en commun, c'était une souffrance pour le serpentard, qui, depuis l'arrière de la classe voyait quelques élèves baver sur le survivant, autant les filles que les garçons, et cela le mettaient dans une colère noire. Pour Drago, en parler était la meilleure des solutions, et la seule personne avec qui il pouvait se confier, ne pouvait être que son cher parrain Séverus Snape, qu'il avait interpellé à la fin du cours.

« Séverus !? Appela Drago, après avoir attendu que tous les élèves sortent de la salle de classe.

- Oui Drago ! Dit Séverus étonné.

- Je…Voilà, j'aimerai vous parler de quelque chose ! Fit Drago s'en savoir vraiment s'il avait envie.

- Tout va bien Drago, qui à t'il !?

- Je ne sais pas comment vous dire ça, c'est assez personnel!

- Tu peux m'en parler Drago, je t'approuverai quoi que tu fasses!

- Je sais Séverus, mais c'est tellement délicat que…

- Tu es gay, c'est ça!?

- …!!

- Drago, je sais ça depuis longtemps déjà, c'est de ça que tu voulais me parler!?

- Et bien, oui, oui et non, ceci en fait partie, mais…

- Mais !!

- Je crois que je suis amoureux professeur! Lâcha Drago d'un coup.

- Tu peux répéter, toi, toi tu es amoureux!?

- Oui moi Séverus, et ce n'est pas le pire!

- …!!

- Je suis amoureux de Potter! Murmura Drago.

- Pardon!?

- Vous avez bien entendu Séverus, je ne sais pas comment c'est arrivé, je ne sais pas pourquoi lui, enfin si je sais, il a des yeux à faire tomber…Oh Salazar! Dit Drago en posant ses mains sur le visage.

- C'est vrai que ses yeux sont magnifiques, il a hérité ça de sa mère d'ailleurs, mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu ne vas pas lui en parler!?

- Oh non, pas question, en plus je suis persuadé qu'il est hétéro, bon j'admets qu'il n'est plus avec la Weasley, mais toutes les autres filles sont après lui, même les garçons!

- Et bien raison de plus pour tenter ta chance, non!?

- Vous êtes plus gentil avec lui, vous l'appréciez n'est-ce pas!?

- Oui Drago, Harry est une personne que j'apprécie énormément!

- Ah, alors vous pouvez me dire s'il aime les garçons ou…

- Non Drago, je l'ignore, c'est à toi seul de faire le premier pas vers lui, sans être méchant il en va de soit.

- J'ai peur!

- Tu as peur de ton ennemi Drago, comment s'est-il possible! Se moqua légèrement Séverus.

- J'ai surtout peur de prendre un coup de poing en pleine figure oui!!

- Qui ne tente rien n'a rien Drago. Pense-y, moi je dois me rendre au bureau du directeur, tu pourras venir m'en parler plus tard, si tu veux!?

- D'accord Séverus, je vais vous laisser, merci encore je…

- Je n'ai rien fait Drago, je t'ai juste donné un conseil !

- Merci tout de même.

- Allez Drago, bon courage.»

Drago était sorti du bureau, non sans être un peu décontenancé, pourquoi avait-il avoué à son professeur ce qu'il ressentait pour Potter, il aurait peut être du attendre un peu, savoir si vraiment se sentiment était réel. Mais pour Drago, le sauveur était devenu son obsession. Il devait prendre la décision de faire le premier pas, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Sans s'en rendre vraiment compte pourtant, quelqu'un lui avait effleurait le bras à son passage dans le couloir, le sortant de sa rêverie précédemment, il s'était retourné d'un quart de tour pour apercevoir avec surprise son ennemi vue de dos. Suite à ça, Drago avait arrêté de marcher pour contempler son rival d'un air sensuel. Harry qui avait senti un regard sur lui, avait penché sa tête sur le côté, et afficher à son ennemi un sourire des plus radieux, et s'en était retourné.

« Je n'y crois pas, il vient de me sourire…Non c'est impossible ! Murmura Drago pour lui-même

- Qui vient de te sourire Drago ? Dit Blaise en arrivant près de son ami.

- Sans importance Blaise (il ferma les yeux), sinon, où est Pansy ?

- Elle va arriver, elle a oublié un de ses livres au dortoir.

- On va l'attendre alors ! Dit Drago naturellement, en se calant dos au mur.

- Tu es sûr que tout va bien Drago, je te sens ailleurs !

- Je le suis Blaise, désolé.

- Je pensais que les vacances chez moi, t'aurai apporté le plus grand bien, alors tu veux m'en parler ?

- Peut-être plus tard Blaise, plus tard d'accord ?

- Comme tu veux Drago…Ah tiens voilà Pansy ! »

Puis la discussion entre les deux amis s''était arrêtée là. Drago, Blaise et Pansy se hâtaient d'aller en cours.

_**(Voilà mon premier chapitre, il est un peu court aussi, je sais !!! Je tâcherai de vous publiez le deuxième très bientôt, 1 semaine, peut-être 2 !!) A bientôt.**_


	2. Jalousie et gêne

Jalousie et gêne.

_**(Bonjour, bonjour !!! Alors, chapitre suivant, qui va être très chaud, ou peut-être pas (rire), bon alors c'est parti !!)**_

Quelques semaines après, alors que le repas du midi se terminait, Harry venait de s'apercevoir que le professeur de potion se dirigeait vers lui, le sourire aux lèvres. Devant toute la salle, Séverus s'était approchait tout près de son élève en lui passant une main dans les cheveux avant de s'adresser à lui gentiment, comme à son habitude, lorsqu'il s'agissait de son nouvel élève favoris. **(Nda/ Ah oui, maintenant ils sont deux !)**

« Harry, je peux te voir dans mon bureau !?

- Oui Séverus, bien sûr ! Dit Harry sans hésiter un seul instant.

- … !! Toute la salle.

- … !! Drago était hors de lui. »

Harry s'était levé, accompagnant son professeur à l'extérieur, suivit peu après de Drago qui ne pouvait se remettre de cette soudaine complicité. Une fois près des cachots, Séverus et Harry étaient entrés à présent dans les appartements du professeur, la main de Séverus sur son épaule l'aidant à entrer. Sans le faire volontairement, la porte avait resté un peu entrouverte et Drago pouvait à sa guise entendre leur conversation, du moins légèrement.

« Tout va bien Harry !?

- Ca va Séverus, j'ai encore besoin de temps !

- Je comprends, réfléchis encore à ma proposition, je suis sûr que nous pouvons faire plus ensemble !

- Je n'en doute pas Séverus, tu es si gentil avec moi !

- Cela ne rattrapera pas le mal que je t'ai fait par le passé !

- Séverus arrête, nous en avons déjà parlé, jamais je ne te reprocherai ce qu'il a eu par le passé, à présent j'ai besoin de ta présence, tu comprends !? »

Harry s'était serré contre son professeur pour avoir un peu de réconfort **(Nda/Il son très très complice ses deux là !),** pendant que Drago fulminait après avoir entendu la conversation entre les deux hommes. Comment Séverus avait osé lui faire ça, comment il avait pu le trahir, lui et sa mère, sa pauvre mère qui se doutait de rien du tout. Drago se promettait de se venger, et tout de suite. Il attendait que son ennemi sorte de la pièce en se cachant discrètement. Quant à Harry, il était sorti peu de temps après, sans faire plus attention qu'une personne se trouvait là. Séverus s'autorisait enfin à prendre la sortie, lorsque soudain, il se retrouvait projeté en arrière d'un coup.

« Mais…

- Comment avez-vous pu me faire ça, comment avez-vous pu trahir ma mère je…

- Drago, qu'est ce qu'il te prend !? Dit Séverus en colère.

_ Vous et Potter, c'est de ça dont je parle, pourquoi m'a…

- Drago calme toi, cela ne sert à rien de s'énerver, de plus pour rien !

- Pour rien, POUR RIEN, vous croyez que je n'ai rien entendu !? »

Ce que Drago n'avait pas remarqué, c'est que notre héros venait de revenir dans l'appartement, informer Séverus qu'il avait pris sa décision **(Nda/Je sais, ceci est du rapide !)**. A peine avait-il franchi le seuil de porte que la conversation survenait à ses oreilles, il était donc entré sans faire de bruit, pour trouver devant lui un Drago Malfoy plus qu'en colère contre son professeur, et visiblement Malfoy parlait de lui aussi.

« Tu espionnes maintenant!?

- Et j'ai bien fait, pourquoi vous faite ça, pour nous faire du mal!?

-Drago, j'aime ta mère ne…

- N'importe quoi, vous n'aimez pas ma mère, vous faites le gentil avec elle, alors que par derrière vous êtes avec Potter !

- Arrête une peu de dire des âneries tu veux…

- Je vous déteste, vous m'avez laissé vous racontez ce que je ressentais, vous vous en êtes servi contre moi, c'est déjà dur pour moi d'être ce que je suis, vous saviez que c'était autant plus difficile de vous avouez les sentiments que j'avais pour lui, comment avez-vous pu !?

- Drago, tu n'y es pas du tout je…

- J'ai tout entendu, ne le niez pas !

- Drago, voyons …

- Je ne veux plus vous entendre, je refuse toute excuse venant de vous, ce que je constate c'est que vous m'avez pris la meilleure chose qui était pour moi importante. Vous ignorez totalement ce que je peux ressentir pour lui, lorsque je vous ai dit que je l'aimais, ce n'était pas des paroles en l'air, je l'aime vraiment, de toute mon cœur et de tout mon âme, j'admets ne pas lui avoir montré, j'admets ne pas avoir fait d'effort envers lui, j'admets complètement mes erreurs, mais je l'aime, plus que ma vie !

- Ah ! Dit Séverus en souriant après avoir vu Harry apparaître derrière Drago.

- Ah! **AH**! C'est tout ce que vous trouvez à dire…Ah! Vous saviez ce que je ressentais, vous savez aussi qu'un Malfoy a du mal à dévoiler ses sentiments, pourtant je l'ai fait!

- Drago, tu devrais lui dire!

- Pardon, vous l'aimez, et vous me dites à moi de lui dire!

- Harry est comme un fils pour moi Drago !

- Je ne vous crois pas, Harry ne se serait jamais jeté dans vos bras comme ça! Dit Drago, toujours en ignorant la présence de son rival derrière lui.

- Tu arrives à prononcé son prénom maintenant!?

- Ne changez pas de sujet!

- Drago tu…

- Je l'aime Séverus, je l'aime tant, même si je sais très bien que lui ne ressent rien pour moi, je l'aime!

- … !!! Harry souriait, et avait croisé les bras.

- Drago, je te promets sur la tête de ta mère, que je ne suis pas avec Harry, d'ailleurs, j'aime trop ta mère pour changer de bord comme ça, alors s'il te plaît résonne toi et DIS LUI ! Cria Séverus.

- Il est hétéro, il ne voudra jamais de moi, encore pire, un Malfoy!

- Pourquoi n'essaierais-tu pas de me poser la question maintenant!? Ajouta Harry en souriant.

- … !! Drago fit demi-tour, et se retrouva nez à nez avec un Harry tout souriant.

- Bien, moi je vais donc vous laissez, n'oubliez pas de fermer la porte derrière moi! Dit Séverus en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

- Séverus, je suis d'accord pour les cours de potion, mais juste pendant les vacances!?

- Juste pendant les vacances Harry, d'accord, Narcissa sera ravie de t'avoir à nouveau avec nous, tu sais que tu lui manques!?

- Elle me manque aussi Séverus, passe lui le bonjour à l'occasion!? Dit Harry en fixant Drago, tout en parlant à son professeur.

- … !!! Drago était devenu gêné tout d'un coup.

- Je lui en ferais part. Bien, je vous laisse à présent, ne vous tuez pas!

- Ton filleule restera en vie, ne t'inquiète pas! Ajoute Harry

- …!!

- A plus tard!?

- A plus tard Séverus. »

Une fois la porte fermée, Drago était resté sans bouger et aussi sans rien dire non plus. Harry avait décroisé les bras pour s'approchait doucement de son ennemi. Voyant que son ennemi venait vers lui, Drago avait redressé la tête pour lui faire face, sans pour cela bouger, près à attendre le coup venir contre son visage. Pourtant Harry n'en faisait rien, bien au contraire, il avait levé sa main vers son ennemi pour replacer une mèche blonde derrière son oreille. Drago frissonnait de tout son être, mais ne pouvait bouger pour autant, il attendait avec impatience que son vis-à-vis continue ces caresses.

« Répète-moi ce que tu as dit tout à l'heure… Drago!?Dit Harry sensuellement.

- …

- Drago, regarde-moi et dis-moi ce que tu as dit!?

- Je…

- Tu!? Questionna Harry en passant une main dans les cheveux blond.

- Ce n'est pas facile!

- Drago, comprends-tu que c'est important, je l'ai entendu, mais je veux que tu me regardes dans les yeux pour me le dire!

- Justement c'est plus difficile maintenant!

- Parce que je suis en face de toi, ou parce que d'un coup tu ne ressens plus rien pour moi et…

- Non, non, dis pas ça! Fit Drago inquiet que son ami est mal compris.

- Tu es un serpentard Drago, alors dis…

- Les serpentards ne sont pas aussi courageux que ça!

- Alors pourquoi ne pas changer, et devenir courageux en me disant ses quelques mots!?

- Harry!?

- J'aime ce prénom dans ta bouche, tu sais!?

- Je…Je crois que je t'aime Harry! Dit Drago un peu gêné

- Tu Crois, tu n'es pas sûr !

- Je t'aime.

- J'aime aussi ce que tu viens de dire Drago, pourquoi ne pas être venu m'en parler!?

- Pour que tu me jettes ton poing dans la figure, non merci !

- Tu sais bien que je ne frappe pas pour rien… Drago embrasse-moi !?

- …!!

- Embrasse-moi avant que je ne sache plus me contenir, s'il te plaît!?

- Harry!!

- Ne me dis pas que tu n'as jamais embrassé un garçon de ta vie!?

- Je n'ai jamais embrassé un garçon de ma vie! Affirma Drago.

- Alors, si je t'embrasse, tu ne me repousseras pas!?

- Non!

- Bien, dans ce cas!

Harry continuait sa caresse sur les cheveux de Drago, en glissant sa main sur la nuque de celui-ci et l'inciter à venir vers lui pour qu'il l'embrasse. Drago avait fermé les yeux en sentant le souffle d'Harry contre son visage, et il c'était aller aux caresses avec délice. Un baiser sur ses lèvres, un simple baisé pour que lui aussi soit dans un monde de bonheur, les lèvres douces sur les siennes, puis le baiser devient plus passionné, leurs lèvres s'ouvrent ensemble, tout doucement, puis Harry décide de faire plus, il sort sa langue pour venir lécher les lèvres de Drago, qui était devenu d'un coup très excité par le geste de son ancien rival, en lui offrant un soupir de plaisir. Ravi de l'effet qu'il avait provoquait sur Drago, Harry avait accentué encore davantage en s'appuyant contre son corps, tout en lui déboutonnant sa chemise directement sans attendre, passant sa main droite dans le bas de son dos jusqu'à la limite de ses fesses. Drago réagit aussitôt en prenant le visage d'Harry entre ses mains pour lui donner un baisé des plus enfiévré qu'il soit. Harry profitait de se baisé volcanique, tout en venant soulever les jambes de Drago pour les positionner autour de sa taille et l'emmener directement se coller contre le mur derrière eux.

"Harry… Hum Harry!?

- Drago, tu me rends fou!

- Harry…J'ai envie…Mais… »

Harry avait relâché Drago, et l'avait regardé dans les yeux s'en vraiment comprendre. Voyant son air peiné, Drago l'avait rassuré en tentant de lui expliquer son mal aise.

« J'ai… J'ai jamais fais ça avec un garçon! Dit Drago embarrassé.

- Oh Drago, ne sois pas gêné comme ça devant moi, regarde-moi! Sourit Harry

- …

- Je ne te forcerai jamais, Drago !

- Je sais. Dit simplement celui-ci

- Drago, j'ai une confession à te faire!

- Tu ne m'aimes pas!?

- Non, c'est beaucoup plus délicat, je t'aime à en mourir Drago! Sourit encore Harry, en lui caressant la joue.

- …!!

- Oui Drago, depuis longtemps, mais tu étais si froid avec moi, que j'avais complètement laissé tomber. Je suis parti à cause de ça, j'ai vécu un petit moment chez des amis Moldus en Floride, j'ai rencontré quelqu'un…

- Mais je…

- Laisse-moi finir, s'il te plaît!

- Donc, j'ai fais la connaissance d'un garçon, moldu bien sûr, notre relation n'a pas duré, j'avais toujours des pensées dans la tête, je n'arrivais à rien, et nous nous sommes séparés au bout de deux mois. Pendant les trois dernières semaines d'Août je suis rentrée, pour retrouver Séverus et ta mère à la villa, j'aurai pensé que tu aurais été là, mais Narcissa m'a confiée que tu étais parti en vacances chez Blaise Zabini, alors Séverus et Narcissa m'ont proposé de rester avec eux, et j'ai accepté bien sûr. Ta mère est vraiment merveilleuse Drago, elle a été avec moi comme une seconde mère, je l'aime beaucoup **(Nda/Dommage qu'elle ne soit pas plus jeune, non je déconne !),** tout comme Séverus également. Pendant les quelques semaines, nous avons beaucoup parlé, surtout de toi, j'ai avoué à ta mère mes sentiments à ton égard, et elle m'a soutenu et encouragé jusqu'au bout. Et tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis le plus heureux des hommes à l'heure qu'il est, oh oui, le plus heureux.

- Je m'en veux d'avoir pensé que tu étais avec Séverus!

-Oui tu peux, comment as-tu pu penser un seul instant que j'aurai pu être attiré par un homme plus vieux, Séverus n'est pas mon genre d'homme, je n'aime pas les bruns non plus! Annonce Harry.

- Harry, je… Je crois que nous avons cours! Prévient Drago en regardant sa montre.

- Et si moi je n'ai pas envie d'aller en cours!

- Je…

- J'ai envie de te câliner Drago, là et maintenant! Fit Harry en poussant de nouveau Drago contre le mur.

- Harry je n'ai jamais…

- Chute Drago, je sais, et c'est pour ça que nous allons prendre tout notre temps, Séverus ne reviendra pas tout de suite,»

Harry était parti fermer la porte de l'appartement, pour revenir ensuite contre Drago et l'embrasser de tout son cœur, alors que le serpentard répondait également au baiser avec autant de passion. Leurs capes étaient étendues sur le sol, leurs chemises étaient ouvertes, afin que le contact devienne plus sensuel, puis Harry avait donc entraîné Drago dans la chambre non loin de là, en ne cessant pour autant ses caresses et ses baisers sur son amant. Lorsqu'il avait senti quelque chose heurter ses jambes, Drago n'avait pas eu le temps de comprendre quoi que se soit qu'il s'était retrouvé étendu sur le lit, un griffondor sauvage à quatre pattes sur lui.

Ses lèvres, son cou, son menton, ses épaules dénudées, était parsemé de baisers sensuels qui enflammaient tout son corps, à un point que notre beau blond s'était laissé dans une extase pure sans trop se contrôler. Sous lui, Harry pouvait sentir son Ange se consumer sous ces assauts, en voyant ce dernier se tordre dans tous les sens, les bras étendus sur le lit, la tête en arrière, et son dos cambré en réclamant plus de caresse, qu'il ne pouvait cesser de lui accorder. Un monde des plus merveilleux, des étoiles dans les yeux, une envie folle de hurler son plaisir, alors que son petit lion lui attribuait les plus sensuels des caresses.

« Drago, comme tu es beau! Lui susurre Harry au creux de l'oreille.

- Hum Harry, c'est bon… Vraiment bon!

- Dis-moi (il lui lèche l'oreille) tu en veux encore!?

- Harry…Hum oui Harry! Soupira Drago.

- Es-tu sûr Drago, es-tu vraiment certain!?

- Oui Harry…Hum oui!

- Tu es plus que d'accord!?

- Potter arrête tes questions idiotes, et continue!

- Ouh, mon Ange se fâche, j'aime ça!

- S'il te plaît Harry!

- Encore pire, un serpentard qui implore! Réplique Harry en caressant le torse de celui-ci avec son majeur.

- Hum!!

- Drago, tu es si réceptif, que ça devient un supplice!

- Alors arrête de parler, et fais quelque chose! Ajoute Drago en le regardant dans les yeux.

- Je pense pouvoir faire quelque chose, mais avant je dois avoir ton accord!?

- Tu l'as Harry, depuis tout à l'heure je ne cesse de te supplier!

- Me laisses-tu faire tout ce que je veux!?

- Mettrais-tu en doute ma parole, Harry, apprends-moi, montre-moi, et aime moi sans attendre!

- Je vais t'aimer mon Ange, toute la vie! »

_**(Voici mon deuxième chapitre fini, et qui j'espère vous à énormément plus…Après, chaque avis est différent, je comprends bien ! Pour le prochain chapitre, j'ignore encore comment il va se dérouler, quoique, j'ai peut-être des idées qui viendront dans mon sommeil de ce soir (rire).A très bientôt.**_


	3. Se faire plaisir

Chapitre 03 : Se faire plaisir.

_**Je tiens particulièrement à remercier pour les reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir, merci encore : Aurelie Malfoy ; Adenoide ;Cafrine ; calimero ; Rosie74 ; Sati-san ; Pol.**_

_**Bonjour à tous, et bienvenu une fois de plus, pour lire mon prochain chapitre, alors bonne lecture…**_

_« Je vais t'aimer mon Ange, toute la vie ! »_

Rassuré malgré tout, Harry s'était jeté sur Drago avec entrain en reprenant là ou il en était peu de temps avant. Toujours à quatre pattes sur lui, il lui avait retiré sa chemise qu'il avait jetée au sol, puis s'était empressé de caresser chaque particule de ce corps si beau. Drago surexcité de nouveau, avait laissé son Amour lui donner du plaisir. Se positionnant entre ses jambes, Harry se faisait une immense joie d'avoir à sa merci son serpentard aussi vulnérable à ses assauts. Ne cherchant en aucun moment de s'arrêter, notre héros s'était autorisé de prendre les petites pointes de sein de son amant, pour les sucer avec énergie. Cherchant aussi à diriger sa main droite vers l'entrejambe de celui-ci, encore caché et comprimé par son pantalon. Sous cette soudaine énergie, Drago gémissait comme jamais, il aimait ce plaisir nouveau, il aimait que son amant s'occupe de lui comme il le faisait, avec douceur.

« Harry!?

- Tu aimes mon Ange!?

- Continue…Harry, continue!! »

La demande de Drago était vite accordée, et Harry avait prolongé ses mouvements sur l'énorme bosse qui se faisait déjà bien ressentir, grâce à son doigté. Tentant vainement de lui attribuer encore plus, Harry avait dégrafé le pantalon sans attendre, et très vite il avait engagé de tout lui retirer, sous les yeux embarrassés de Drago, qui ne lui avait pas laissé le temps de dire un mot. Sans voir la gêne sur son serpentard, Harry avait reportait son attention sur le sexe de celui-ci, et avait resté un moment interdit.

« Merlin tout puissant, Drago!?

- Je…Harry…

- Oh non, ne sois pas aussi mal à l'aise, bien au contraire, je n'ai jamais vu une beauté pareille, tu es si gros et…

- Arrête Harry, je suis vraiment gêné! Dit Drago en caressant le bras de son amant.

- Pourquoi, il ne faut pas être embarrassé comme ça, voyons Drago!

- Désolé Harry, je n'ai pas pour habitude de me trouver nu devant un homme et…

- Et pourtant je te fais de l'effet!?

- Plus que tu ne crois Harry, je…Humm Harry!

Sans attendre plus longtemps, Harry avait posé ses lèvres sur cette verge, qui demandé un peu d'attention. Il parsemait de petits baisers sur toute la longueur du sexe, de son extrémité jusqu'à ses bourses, qu'il avait prises dans ses doigts pour les caresser avec délicatesse, pour ne faire aucun mal à son Ange. Drago n'en pouvait plus, c'était au-delà de ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer, Harry le rendait dingue, plus dingue que jamais. Sans se rendre compte de ses gestes non plus, il avait passé une main dans les cheveux noirs de son amant pour qu'il continue avec plus d'intensité ses attouchements sur lui. Harry avait compris très vite que Drago voulait encore plus **(Nda/Ben oui, normal quoi !),** et sans se priver plus longtemps, il s'était placé entre les jambes de Drago une fois de plus, en engloutissant son sexe d'un seul coup pour le sucer avec une profonde fougue.

« AHHH…Harry…Tu es si …Oh Salazar…Hum!!

- Uhm! Articule Harry, toujours avec son objet de ses désirs dans la bouche.

- Hum…Il va falloir…Hum que tu m'expliques…Hum…Comment tu fais ça…Ahhh! »

Pour répondre à son Ange, Harry avait retiré sa gourmandise pour scruter son serpent qui était dans un état de halètement. Après ne plus avoir senti les caresses s'activer sur lui, Drago avait redressé la tête pour dire à son amant de ne surtout pas s'arrêter.

« Harry!?

- Dois-je continuer, ou alors je prends cinq minutes pour t'expliquer comment je fais!?

- Ne t'arrête pas Harry, tu es si doué !

- Donc je peux reprendre là ou j'en étais !?

- Oui Harry…Mais vas-y doucement…Autrement je sens que je ne vais pas tenir! Dit Drago le rouge aux joues.

- Justement mon Ange, je serais très curieux de savoir combien de temps vas-tu tenir!

- Oh non pas ça s'il te plaît…Hummm Harry!! »

Drago était sûr qu'il ne tiendrait pas si son petit lion continuait comme ça sur son sexe, il devait se reprendre impérativement pour garder le contrôle sur son corps, et pour lui, c'était une torture **(Nda/Une grosse torture, moi je dis !).** Harry savait que son amant se retenait, il le ressentait, mais lui, ce qu'il voulait à tout pris, c'est justement lui faire perdre pied. Alors sans plus trop attendre, avec plus de force, il avait masturbé le sexe de Drago très vite, en alternant de bien le gober jusqu'au fond de sa gorge. Le serpentard, voyant que son amant ne voulait pas s'arrêter, préviens celui-ci.

« Humm…Harry non, non ne fais pas ça…Hum Harry je…J'en peux plus Harry…Stop. »

Mais le dit Harry ne l'écoutait plus, il voulait sentir Drago au fond de sa gorge, il le voulait tellement, depuis si longtemps. Alors il avait agrippé la main droite de son Ange pour le serrer très fort, et augmenté ses mouvements sur son sexe. Drago, voyant qu'il ne pouvait plus avoir aucun contrôle sur son corps, s'était consenti à prendre son plaisir jusqu'au bout en se déversant dans la bouche de son merveilleux amant.

« HARRY…AHHHH JE T'AIMEEEE !!! Crie Drago en se libérant.

- Humm!! »

Un orgasme comme celui-là, c'était tout bonnement somptueux, et Drago avait encore du mal à retrouver une respiration normale, alors que sa jouissance venait d'être assouvie, il tremblait encore de tout son corps. Harry avait passé sa langue sur ses lèvres pour sentir encore le goût de son amant, et s'était rué auprès de lui en le recouvrant de petits coups de langues sur tout son corps, jusqu'à ses lèvres, qu'il s'empressait de lui dévorer, faisant aussi goûter sa propre semence. Avec vivacité, le serpentard avait trouvé la force de prendre le visage de son amant pour lui happer les lèvres avec ferveur, et goûter pour la première fois de sa vie, son odeur à lui. Cette étreinte avait duré plus de temps qu'il n'en faut, en profitant de faire passer dans se baiser autant d'Amour qu'ils le pouvaient.

Drago ne pouvait se détacher du brun, et visiblement Harry ne pouvait pas se délaisser de ces lèvres si tendres non plus, à un point que les deux garçons reprenaient de nouveau leurs bouches pour se dévorer littéralement, et pouvoir ne faire qu'un, comme si l'un ne pouvait se séparer de l'autre, et vice et versa. Leur corps à corps en mouvement ne faisait qu'attiser leurs envies, et bientôt leurs gémissements devenaient plus fort. Harry, toujours entre les jambes de son ange nu, pouvait de nouveau sentir le désir de celui-ci se réveiller, ce qui lui donnait la possibilité de continuer encore, et encore ses mouvements de hanche pour le réveiller totalement.

« Harry ?

- Tu aimes…n'est ce pas ? Chuchota Harry dans l'oreille du blond, tout en continuant son déhanchement.

- Hum oui…Oui ! Répond Drago tout en rejetant la tête en arrière.

- Oh Drago, Drago, Drago ! Dit Harry, en ne cessant de répéter le prénom de son amant.

- Harry, je veux…je veux te voir. Dit timidement Drago **(Nda/J'aime ce Drago là parfois, pas vous ?)**

- Tu veux vraiment ? Sourit Harry

- Ah non…s'il te plaît, ne recommence pas avec tes questions, je veux Harry !

- Dans ce cas ! Fit Harry se redressant pour se mettre debout à côté du lit. »

Sans cesser de contempler son Ange nu sur le lit, Harry s'était exécuté pour retirer très vite sa chemise, tout en dégrafant son pantalon qu'il fit descendre d'un trait sur ses jambes, puis enfin son caleçon blanc très moulant, tout en libérant son sexe qui commençait à devenir douloureux, sous la compression de ses vêtements. Drago avait tout de même pris un peu de courage pour regarder son ancien rival se dévêtir, avec une envie débordante. Une fois encore, la gêne eu raison de lui lorsqu'il avait vu Harry se mettre totalement nu, et que son regard, sans le vouloir vraiment, s'était posé sur le membre bien en évidence de notre sauveur, qui cette fois, s'était retrouvé vraiment embarrassé et intimidé. Un sourire s'était laissé apparaître sur les lèvres du brun, après qu'il venait d'apercevoir le trouble chez Drago, et son léger rouge aux joues. Néanmoins, il devait tout de même tenter de le rassurer, sans pour cela bouger de sa place.

« Drago ?

- …

- Drago, mon Ange ? Questionna de nouveau Harry.

- …

- Dis quelque chose Drago, je te sens hypnotisé ?

- Euh…Oui ! Dit enfin Drago, tout en laissant glisser ses yeux sur toute les parties du corps de son amant.

- Oui quoi Drago ?

- Oui je suis hypnotisé, mais aussi …embarrassé et contrarié ! Avoua Drago en se plaçant en tailleur sur le lit, sans quitter pour autant la vue du corps si beau devant lui.

- Contrarié, mais pourquoi dis-moi !?

- Je n'ai jamais…

- Je sais déjà ça Drago, mais pourquoi tu…

- Et j'ai peur de te décevoir, en ne sachant pas justement. Fit Drago aussi intimidé. **(Nda/Le pauvre petit chat !)**

- Drago, oh mon Ange, mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ! Reprend Harry, en venant se placer à genoux devant son beau blond.

- Pardon je…

- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser de quoi que ce soit, je comprends tu sais, j'ai passé aussi par là avant toi. Donc, si tu veux nous pouvons attendre ? »

Harry avait passé une main dans les cheveux du blond, tout en appliquant de lui caresser la joue de son pouce. La moindre de ces caresses ne pouvait qu'accroître encore plus son désir envers lui, et lorsqu'il avait entendu son Amour prononcer le mot « attendre », le serpentard ne lui avait même pas laissé l'occasion d'attendre sa réponse, qu'il avait agrippé le visage du brun entre ses mains, pour venir s'emparer de sa bouche, en lui donnant un des baisers des plus intenses, et laisser leurs langues jouer ensemble avec un acharnement extrême. Pendant le baiser, Drago avait au même moment attiré son amant pour qu'il se couche avec lui, contre lui. L'instant suivant, leurs jambes s'entremêlent, leurs hanches en impulsion pour que leurs sexes se touchent, leurs lèvres qui ne se quittent plus, pour se dévorer littéralement. Les mains de Drago étaient parties caresser le dos du brun, puis tout doucement il avait osé les passer sur ses fesses, en maintenant fermement le corps contre le sien. Harry, sans être en reste non plus, avait sans attendre prit le sexe de Drago dans sa main, pour lui imposer des petits va et viens, qui devenait de plus en plus rapide.

Le désir de Drago avait refait surface en un éclair, cependant le blond reprit vite contenance en faisant pivoter son lion sur le côté, sans que leurs jambes se détachent, tout en osant venir lui prodiguer la même caresse **(Nda/ Vat-il le faire, ou pas !?). **Il sentait ses mains trembler au fur et à mesure qu'il le caressait, toutefois il avait osé, il avait osé le toucher, sans crainte, mais tout de même avec une appréhension. Sa main caressait toute la partie de son membre, ce qui avait fait réagir notre héros, qui d'un coup, avait poussé une petite plainte de plaisir. Voilà ce qui avait déclenché le point de départ du Serpentard, entendre les gémissements de son amant, était la preuve qu'il pouvait continuer sans avoir n'y une gêne, n'y une peur de le décevoir, alors sans plus attendre, il avait imité son amant, pour lui donner autant de plaisir. Après avoir senti les mouvements tendres de Drago sur son sexe, Harry s'était laissé aller, sans pour cela arrêter son mouvement de hanche, alors que Drago en faisait tout autant. Pendant un moment, leurs corps se mouvaient, leurs mains sur leurs sexes aussi, leurs baisers devenaient plus fort, leurs plaisirs aussi, qui d'ailleurs n'allaient plus tarder.

« Oh Drago…Drago je ne vais pas tenir…encore longtemps…Drago ?

- Hum…Harry, moi non plus…Je…Harry on peut…ensemble, Harry ?

- Ensemble…mon Ange…Hum DRAGOOO JE T'AIME ! Cria Harry en se déversant d'un coup.

- Harry je…HARRYYY ! Cria également Drago, en se déversant lui aussi dans la main de son amour. »

Leurs plaisirs étaient devenus très intense, et leurs soufflent avaient du mal à redevenir réguliers, des tremblements, des soupirs encore peu calmés, et surtout une chaleur immense qui les enveloppait à un point que les deux garçons ne tardaient pas à sombrer dans un sommeil profond, toujours les jambes enlacées, et leurs bras autour de leurs cous de chacun.

C'est donc comme ça, que notre cher Séverus les avait trouvés, après avoir rentré dans ses appartements. Le sourire aux lèvres, Séverus s'était autorisé à les regarder dormir, en passant un drap sur les deux corps des deux garçons endormis, sans oublier de prendre leurs vêtements étendus sur le sol pour les ranger **(Nda/ Wouha, il devient vraiment bien ce Séverus !)**.

« Et bien, lorsque ma Cissa va savoir ça, elle va sauter de joie ! »

Avait t-il fini de dire ça, que des coups à la porte le surprenaient. Sans attendre plus longtemps bien sûr, il s'était hâtait pour allez ouvrir, sans ne savoir qui aurait bien pu frapper à une heure aussi tardive. Il avait tourné la grosse clé pour déverrouiller sa porte, et enfin l'entrouvrir que de moitié **(Nda/ Prévenant notre Séverus, il faut fermer les porte, on ne sait jamais). **Il va de soi que la personne présente avait dans un premier temps, surpris notre cher professeur de potion, cependant en y réfléchissant, rien de plus normal venant de lui. Albus Dumbledore se tenait devant le seuil de sa porte, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

« Albus !?

- Bonsoir mon jeune ami, je vous dérange ?

- Bien sûr que non Albus, entrez donc je vous pris ! Dit Séverus en ouvrant cette fois la porte en grand pour laisser passer son directeur.

- Désolé de venir vous voir à une heure aussi tardive, Séverus, mais je voulais que vous me rassuriez sur…

- Harry est bien là Albus, dans ma chambre qui plus est, et aussi accompagné ! Coupa Séverus, en souriant au directeur.

- Je vois, donc je suppose qu'étant donné l'absence de notre protégé et de ton filleul à la grande salle ce soir, ils doivent tous les deux se trouver là…Dans ta chambre, n'est ce pas !? Dit Albus en souriant.

- Vous supposez bien Albus. Tôt ou tard c'était à prévoir, et je me sens vraiment rassuré maintenant !

- Et bien moi aussi Séverus, Harry mérite vraiment d'être le plus heureux, de plus, Drago mérite autant ce bonheur. Bien dans ce cas, je vais donc te laisser prendre soin des deux garçons ! Dit Albus en prenant la sortie.

- Voyant Albus, ne partez pas, accepteriez-vous de prendre un petit verre de Brandy avec moi ? Ajoute Séverus en refermant la porte, en sachant très bien que son directeur et ami accepterait facilement.

- Crois-tu que cela soit raisonnable Séverus ? Sourit Albus, pour se diriger au salon.

- De temps en temps, ça ne fait pas de mal !

- Oui, après tout, pourquoi pas ! Dis-moi Séverus, comment va Narcissa ? Questionna Albus en prenant place sur le grand fauteuil le plus proche, et prendre avec délicatesse le petit verre des mains de Séverus.

- Narcissa va très bien, c'est une femme formidable vous savez ?

- C'est une femme remarquable, je l'a remercierai jamais assez de s'être occupé d'Harry pendant les vacances, à toi également Séverus, merci beaucoup, sans vous, il n'aurait pas trouvé la force de revenir tout de suite, je suis heureux de l'avoir à nouveau à Poudlard.

- Je l'aime beaucoup, et Narcissa l'adore tout autant ! Albus, vous savez, il est vraiment un très grand sorcier, il a des capacités vraiment importantes, que je n'avais jamais vues jusque là, même chez un sorcier adulte !

- Ceci est exacte Séverus, même moi je suis surpris qu'il possède autant de pouvoir, il faut croire qu'il parvient à lui seul à gérer toute cette magie en lui. Il ne faut pas être étonné non plus, que Drago possède un peu de lui dans quelque temps. Fit Albus

- ... !!

- Vous comprendrez Séverus, que même si Drago n'est pas aussi puissant que notre cher Harry, il n'en reste pas moi un sorcier de sang pur, ce qui devrait créer une osmose entre nos deux jeunes hommes.

- Sûrement Albus, mais pourquoi dites-vous que Drago va posséder de lui, je ne vous suis pas Albus !?

- Voyons Séverus, je suis certain qu'en y réfléchissant un peu tu vas trouver, non !?

- Sincèrement, je ne vois pas Albus ! Vous par contre, vous savez tellement de chose ! Sourit Séverus.

- Je connais cette phrase Séverus « il sait toujours tout », mais vous apprendrez mon jeune ami, que notre cher Harry sait des choses plus que moi maintenant ! Expliqua Albus, en vidant son verre d'un coup sec. »

La discussion s'était arrêtée là, Albus était reparti peu après, en remerciant encore son ami Séverus. Quant à notre cher Séverus, il s'était dépêché de changer son canapé en lit, pour pouvoir s'endormir très vite à la suite.

_**Bien, comment avez-vous trouvé ce nouveau chapitre ? Vous remarquerez que je n'ai pas trop perturbé plus que ça notre cher Drago, il faut qu'il apprenne, même s'il se sent totalement gay !! **_

_**Pour ce qui est du ou des prochains chapitres, ne vous attendez pas à avoir, des mangemorts, des morts, et autre chose de ce genre. Voldemort est bien mort, et Harry, notre grand héros du monde, donc, que du bonheur, du bonheur, et du bonheur… chapitre prochain publié dans 15 jours, voir 3 semaines.**_


	4. Changement

_**Bonjour, bonjour !!! Et oui encore moi, mais je ne suis pas venue toute seule, je vous offre un nouveau chapitre, ce n'est pas beau ça, hein !? **_

_**Merci encore pour les reviews de : Adenoide ; Pol ; bianka17 ; calimero ; Zaika….**_

_**Très Bonne Lecture !!**_

Chapitre 04 : Changement.

_La discussion s'était arrêté là, Albus était reparti peu après, en remerciant encore son ami Séverus. Quant à notre cher Séverus, il s'était dépêché de changer son canapé en lit, pour pouvoir s'endormir très vite à la suite._

Dans le début de matinée, le lendemain matin **(Nda/Bien sûr)**, toujours étendu sur le lit l'un contre l'autre, plus rien ne pouvait les déranger en cet instant bien précis, ils étaient sans nul doute dans une grande bulle de bonheur, dans leur rêve, dans leur petit monde à eux. Cependant, un bruit de sonnerie avait réveillé notre grand sauveur, qui n'avait pas vraiment très envie de s'en soucier pour le moment.

Tududute…tududute…tududute…tududute…

« Hmpf !! Râla Harry

Tududute…tududute…tududute…tududute…

- Dormir Harry… dormir… arrête la sonnerie! Tenta d'articuler Drago dans son sommeil.

Tududute…tududute…tududute…tududute…

- Hmm, pas l'heure…pas l'heure…trop bien ! Répond Harry en rapprochant Drago plus encore contre lui. »

Tududute…tududute…tududute…tududute… (**Nda/ Désolé, j'ai fait ce que je pouvais pour écrire un sonnerie lol)**

A peine avait-il fini sa phrase, pour tenter de se rendormir ensuite, que notre héros du monde magique avait enfin réalisé d'où provenait la sonnerie. Sa montre au poignet ne cessait de sonner depuis un bout de temps déjà, ce qui l'avait réveillé d'un coup après avoir compris.

« Oh putain de merde, OH MERLIN NON !! Cria Harry en regardant sa montre, tout en faisant sursauter le serpentard sur lui.

- Harry, mais qu'est ce qui t'arrive ! Sursauta Drago aussitôt.

- Regarde Drago, il est 7 h 00 du matin, on est le matin, on a dormi ici toute la nuit…Dans la chambre de Séverus en plus, le pauvre. Allez vite, Drago lève toi, lève-toi ! Panique Harry en sortant du lit. »

Sans se soucier de son amant, Harry s'était redressé en se montrant nu devant son amant, pour lui indiquer l'heure à sa montre **(Nda/Il est à la page notre Harry)**. La seule chose qui pouvait une fois de plus troubler notre cher Drago, c'était bien évidemment Harry, et il pouvait sentir que son beau brun, à demi-réveillé, les cheveux en bataillent, et totalement nu devant lui, le rendait fou de désir. Visiblement, Harry n'y faisait pas vraiment attention, il regardait partout pour savoir ou était ses affaires, qu'il avait trouvées sur une chaise non loin de là, pliée et bien rangée, avec celle de Drago. Celui-ci s'était redressé, en passant un drap sur lui pour le couvrir de son envie, et il avait tenté tant bien que mal de calmer son amant.

« Harry tu devrais…

-Merlin, Merlin, Drago il faut se lever, on va être en retard. Continue Harry, légèrement paniqué.

- Harry, mais…

- Flûte de flûte **(Nda/ Il sait ce qu'est une flûte en plus !) **moi qui était si bien ! Persiste Harry, tout en se trémoussant nu dans la pièce, avant de prendre ses vêtements en main.

- S'il te plaît Harry regar…

- Depuis hier après midi que nous sommes là, et Séverus qui ne dit rien et…Drago !? Réalise enfin Harry en se retournant pour faire face à son Ange.

- … »

Ne pouvant trouver la force de répondre, Drago s'était recouché en posant tout doucement sa tête sur l'oreiller, ou Harry avait dormi dessus peu de temps avant. Oubliant l'heure de sa montre, Harry avait porté à présent son attention sur Drago, en lui affichant un sourire des plus chaleureux. Il s'était approché de lui afin de s'asseoir tout contre lui, pour ensuite, de son pouce, venir caresser sa joue, et venir lui murmurer quelques mots à son oreille.

« Bonjour mon Ange… Désolé de t'avoir réveillé ! Chuchota Harry.

- Je ne t'en veux pas, Bonjour à toi aussi Harry ! Ajoute Drago, en regardant Harry dans les yeux cette fois.

- Tu sais qu'il va falloir que l'on se lève !? »

Sans cesser de le fixer dans les yeux, Drago venait timidement lui aussi de passer sa main dans les yeux de son beau brun, et avait osé lui susurrer tout doucement quelques mots, qui n'avaient en aucun cas rien à voir avec la question que le sauveur venait de lui poser précédemment.

« Je t'aime. S'exprima Drago, quelque peu embarrassé.

- Ces mots dans ta bouche son un pur bonheur mon Ange…Hum, dis le moi encore, tu veux ? Dit Harry en posant ses lèvres sur la joue du blond.

- Je t'aime Harry. Répéta Drago, en venant tout doucement happer les lèvres du brun. »

Oubliant le sujet de l'heure, les deux garçons s'étaient rués sur leurs lèvres respectives, en appliquant bien à se sucer la langue chacun leur tour, et entamer un ballet des plus érotique. Son corps s'était étendu au plaisir qu'il ressentait, tout en venant coller son sexe contre l'aine de son amant, celui-ci couvert d'un drap, mais qui ne cachait en rien son désir, que notre cher Harry venait d'attiser avec vigueur. Drago était arrivé à faire passer sa gêne, en venant passer ses mains sur les fesses du brun et quémander d'autres caresses. Pourtant, une voix les avait dérangées, et Drago était redevenu mal à l'aise en retirant très vite ses mains baladeuses. Cela avait pourtant le mérite de faire sourire Harry, qui n'était pas du tout gêné, et qui n'avait pas plus que ça bougé de sa place.

« Bonjour ! Dit Séverus en arrivant dans sa chambre.

- Séverus, salut, et désolé d'avoir utilisé ta chambre ! Répond Harry, toujours sur le corps de Drago qui avait enfouit son visage dans le cou du brun pour cacher son trouble.

- Visiblement vous aviez besoin de sommeil **(Nda/ tu parles d'un sommeil toi !),** alors je ne dirai rien. Pourriez-vous ne pas manquer aussi les cours d'aujourd'hui, parce que maintenant il est déjà 7h30 ?

- D'accord Séverus, on arrive. Dit simplement Harry.

- Dans ce cas, je vous laisse vous habiller rapidement. Dobby vous a apporté le petit déjeuner, alors n'attendez pas ! Fit Séverus en sortant de la chambre.

- Merci Séverus. Drago ?

- Oui !

- Je t'aime comme un fou ! Reprend Harry, tout en embrassant son Ange.

- Harry ? Sourit Drago à son amant.

- Oui mon Ange !

- Comment fais-tu pour ne jamais être gêné ou complexé ?

- C'est justement le fait d'y avoir été, qui me permet de plus y être maintenant !

- Je ne comprends pas !

- Pour être plus fort, il faut savoir se rendurcir mon Ange, et la complexité en fait partie, ça m'a aidé pour vaincre Voldemort, et m'enrichir aussi en magie.

- On ne m'a jamais dit ça !

- La magie est plus présente lorsque tu as l'esprit ouvert, le fluide passe très bien. Explique Harry, en ne cessant de caresser le visage de son blond.

- Penses-tu que ça pourra marcher pour moi !?

- Drago, tu es un sang pur, donc ça doit marcher aussi pour toi. Allez viens mon Ange, on va déjeuner avant que Séverus ne vienne une fois de plus nous mâter.

- Il aime ma mère Harry ! Dit Drago

- Je n'en doute pas un seul instant, et puis, ta mère est si jolie !

- … »

Harry avait sourit devant les yeux ronds de son amant, lorsqu'il avait dit que la mère de Drago était jolie, puis sans attendre, il lui avait pris le bras pour l'aider à se lever, afin qu'ils prennent tous les deux, leurs petits déjeuners.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

(POV Drago)

Une semaine, une semaine que je n'ai pas senti les lèvres de mon Amour sur moi, une semaine que son corps contre moi me manque, une semaine atroce où ont se croisent dans les couloirs sans se toucher. Nous aurions pu avoir la possibilité de nous cacher, où bien aller… Je ne sais pas moi, dans la tour d'Astronomie, par exemple !! Pourtant non, pas que je ne veuille pas, mais plutôt parce que mon cher parrain en a décidé ainsi. Il pense que ça peut créer un choc pour certain…Pfff de la belle connerie. Je suis sûr que mon Amour en meurt autant d'envie que moi, ceci est même étrange qu'il n'ait pas encore craqué. Lorsqu' on se regarde parfois, en salle de classe, ou dans la grande salle, ses yeux sont tellement brillants, qu'il me donne l'impression qu'il va me sauter dessus. Si vous saviez le nombre de fois où je voudrais qu'il le fasse, toutefois, je suis malgré moi obligé de résister.

Un choc tu parles ! Je vais plutôt avoir un choc cardiaque si mon Amour ne vient pas me voir oui !! Qu'est ce que j'en ai à battre que les autres soit choqués, franchement pour moi ce qui compte c'est lui, rien que lui !! Franchement, je ne vois pas ce que cela change, Voldemort est mort, les mangemorts aussi la plupart, alors pourquoi je n'ai pas le droit de le toucher…Aggrh !! Je vais flancher, je le sens. Depuis ma nuit avec lui, je n'arrive plus à bien dormir, il me hante, j'arrive plus à penser à autre chose, en plus cette façon qu'il a de prendre les initiatives avec moi…Bon, il faut dire qu'il a de l'expérience, c'est tout à fait normal, puisque moi je suis un peu novice pour tout dire, gay sûr, mais en manque de pratique.

« Drago ? Appel Blaise »

J'entends une voix près de moi, pourtant je ne réagis pas, mes yeux sont posés sur mon amour qui vient de rentrer dans la grande salle. Oubliant totalement les personnes autour de moi, qui doivent piaffer. Toujours entouré de ses amis, Harry vient prendre place à la table en face de moi, et là je peux voir que la plupart des filles, comme les garçons, ont les yeux virés sur mon Amour, ce qui me déclenche un craquement de doigt, avec les points prêts à être balancés, cependant je me contiens, je respire un bon coup, et de nouveau j'observe mon beau brun, qui cette fois me regarde en me souriant. On avait l'impression qu'il savait ce que je ressentais, son regard m'avait calmé, et je parvenais à me décontracter. Il est si beau mon Griffondor, oh oui si beau !!

« Drago, tu m'entends !? Répéte Blaise

- Hm quoi ! Disais-je sans plus, en continuant de regarder Harry.

- Je te parle depuis tout à l'heure, qu'est ce que tu as ?

- Moi, mais rien, je réfléchis ! Rêvais-je

- Ah oui, et tu rêves éveillé, et en matant Potter en plus ! Dit Blaise

- Hein, quoi, mais ne raconte pas de connerie…Bon qu'est ce que tu disais ?

- Je disais justement que notre cher Potter c'est parfaitement bien relooké, et regarde moi toute ces filles qui lui font les yeux doux, mais ce qui a de plus étrange c'est que tout le monde pense qu'il est avec Séverus. Notre professeur l'appel Harry, il ne l'insulte plus en classe non plus, tu ne trouves pas ça louche, toi ?

- Blaise, tu dis n'importe quoi, alors arrête, tu veux bien !

- Drago je…

- Tu fais bien les yeux doux à une Griffondor, non !? Questionnais-je à Blaise.

- … !!

- Alors, plus rien à dire ? Souriais-je. »

J'aime beaucoup mon ami Blaise, je l'adore même, mais parfois il me raconte de ses salades !! Depuis la rentrée, il n'arrête de jeter des œillades discrètes à notre chère Hermione Granger, et s'il croit que je n'avais rien vu, il se trompe lourdement. Non mais, je vois bien son manège, même si la lionne n'a pas l'air de s'en rendre compte. Bon passons, moi je reporte mon attention sur mon Harry qui d'un coup n'a pas l'air bien. On dirait qu'il est fâché contre les personnes à sa table, et…Oh ben ça alors ! Une aura rouge vive se forme autour de lui, comme si il tentait de se protéger, mais que fait-il ?

(Fin du POV Drago)

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

(POV Harry)

Plus d'une semaine que je n'ai pas senti ces lèvres sur les miennes, puis son corps contre le mien. Une semaine c'est si long, trop long, il me manque tellement mon Ange. Je sais que Séverus à crut bien-faire, en nous forçant à prendre nos distances par rapport aux autres, il refuse tout problème de bagarre une fois de plus entre les maisons. La guerre est pourtant terminée, mais c'est vrai aussi que nous avons des élèves plus où moins compatissent envers d'autre…Et oui encore ! Plusieurs fois j'ai tenté de laisser cette stupiditée au placard, et venir me jeter sur mon Ange, mais après tout, je me contiens, tout du moins, je fais ce que je peux. Lorsque je le vois à quelques mètres de moi, il me donne envie de l'embrasser, en oubliant tout accord, c'est vrai que ceci est vraiment nul, cependant je fais un petit effort pour Séverus, même si je sais qu'il ne m'en voudrait pas le moins du monde.

Même mon Oncle Albus, dit qu'il faut parfois faire quelque effort…Ah oui désolé, j'ai oublié de vous dire, Albus est devenu mon oncle, il en a été décidé ainsi par…Moi-même ! Je l'aime beaucoup, et lui en fait tout autant avec moi. Je suis très bien entouré depuis mes vacances, Narcissa me voue une certaine affection, Séverus tente de faire au mieux pour me donner le maximum pour ce faire pardonné du passé, alors que je ne lui en voudrais jamais. Puis Drago, et bien Drago est dans mon cœur depuis longtemps, parce qu'il a trouvé la force de devenir un combattant pour l'ordre, pour tenter de sauver ses parents contre Voldemort. Depuis ma nuit auprès de lui, c'est insoutenable, il me hante, je n'arrive plus à me concentrer sur autre chose, il est si mignon, si timide en même temps, que ça devient excitant…Ok, j'arrête !!

« Harry ? Dit Ron

- Tu es avec nous Harry ? Dit Hermione à sa suite. »

J'entends des voix près de moi, cependant je ne réagis pas pour autant. Je viens de rentrer dans la grande salle, et instinctivement mes yeux se posent sur mon Ange, qu'est ce qu'il est beau !! Son ami Blaise à l'air de lui parler, mais lui est tout comme moi concentré vers moi comme moi vers lui. Je prends place sur le banc, puis d'un coup ces yeux sont détournés sur des personnes qui me regardent, et là je sens que son visage se modifie, mais de colère, il sert les poings, et je le vois prêt à se lever…Serait-il jaloux mon Ange !? D'un coup, il se calme et reporte son attention sur moi, puis je lui souris. Je tente de l'apaiser en le regardant bien dans les yeux, et il parvient d'un coup à se calmer. Il est beau !!

« Harry, on te parle !? Dit Ron

- Hein ! Disais-je sans plus, en gardant mon regard fixé sur mon Ange.

- On tente de te parler depuis tout à l'heure, qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ?

- Rien du tout Hermione, rien du tout ! Disais-je

- Pourquoi fixes-tu Malfoy comme ça !? Dit Ron

- Ron, peux-tu faire des efforts, et tenter de l'appeler par son prénom !? Faisais-je cette fois en le regardant.

- Malfoy reste Malfoy, Harry !

- Tu vas te réveiller un peu oui, son père est mort en me sauvant la vie, il est venu nous rejoindre pour combattre, sa mère à été aussi là pour moi, Séverus également et…

- Séverus te drague, Harry, tu ne vois donc rien ! Continua Ron, sans lâcher prise.

- Ron arrête maintenant, et essais de faire…

- Non Hermione, regarde le professeur comment il fixe Harry, et cette saleté de Fouine qui n'arrête pas non… »

Je n'en pouvais plus, comment mon meilleur ami pouvait me dire ça, comment pouvait-il être aussi dur avec Drago, il ne sait rien, la seule chose qui est pour moi un bonheur dans ma vie, un bonheur dans mon cœur. Il va me mettre en colère, je le sens, pourtant il faut que je garde pied, ça reste mon ami ! Mais, j'ai si mal, ces paroles me font mal. Je regarde mon Ange comme pour me rassurer, pourtant je n'y parviens pas, la douleur est-elle que j'en fais resurgir ma magie à l'extérieur, et enfin j'envois quelques-uns de mes camarades à terre par la colère, tout en restant conscient de ce que je provoque, j'arrive à discerner un voile autour de moi d'une couleur rouge sang, une couleur qui se remarque depuis peu lorsque je suis très en colère. Avec lenteur, je me lève en faisant exploser le banc où je venais d'être assis, en envoyant deux autres personnes de plus à terre, pour m'adresser d'une voix calme et menaçante à toute la salle.

« Tentez encore de me contredire, et vous allez savoir vraiment comment je m'appel…Ai-je été assez claire !? Avertissais-je, en créant une grande peur autour de moi. »

Tout le monde avait su enfin se taire, en me fixant pour la plupart de peur. Je savais très bien que je n'aurai jamais du réagir comme ça, je savais aussi que beaucoup m'en voudrons, et je n'en avais vraiment plus rien à faire. Le mal a été dit, et je devais prendre les devant pour me protéger, pour protéger mon Ange, et…

« MON CŒUR…ARRÊTE S'IL TE PLAÎT ! Cria Drago à l'autre bout de la table.

- Drago ! Murmurais-je, en le regardant. »

Mon cœur !! Il m'avait appelé mon cœur, c'est lui j'en suis sûr. Sans me soucier de ce qui m'arrive, mon regard se pose sur lui, il a les larmes aux yeux, il est triste, il va m'en vouloir et je ne sais pas si je le supporterai. Alors je me contente de calmer ma colère, et reporter ma concentration sur lui. Il se lève à son tour, contourne les tables sous les yeux surpris des autres élèves et professeurs dans la salle. Moi, je le suis du regard sans le quitter des yeux un seul instant, et alors qu'il s'approche à grand pas vers moi, je vois certain s'écarter à son passage, parce que même si il est vraiment timide avec moi, il n'en reste pas moins très dur envers les autres. Les Griffondors à ma table font de même en le voyant arriver, comme si Drago était devenu vraiment méchant envers tout le monde. Mon Ange vient près de moi, et je le questionne du regard. Cependant, avant que je ne tente de m'excuser, il vient passer ses bras autour de mes épaules pour me serrer contre lui, et me parler tout doucement à mon oreille.

« Toute va bien mon cœur, tout va bien…Je t'aime ! Avoua Drago.

- Oh Drago, emmène-moi, je veux plus rester là, emmène-moi ! Tentais-je d'articuler en venant me coller plus encore contre lui.

- … !! Elèves, et professeurs.

- Viens, on va s'isoler ailleurs mon Cœur ! Reprends Drago, en m'entrainant hors de la grande salle. »

(Fin du POV Harry)

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

(POV Séverus)

Je m'en veux, je m'en veux terriblement, je sais que je n'aurai pas du les interdire de se voir, mais pourquoi je leur ais dit ça, moi !? Cela fait plus d'une semaine qu'ils se contrôlent chacun de leur côté, je me demande comment ils ont fait jusque là ! Il va falloir que je leur parle, je n'ai pas été vraiment cool avec eux, moi, qui tente depuis la fin de la guerre à être le plus gentil possible. Leurs regards ne peuvent plus se décrocher, et ça me peine pour eux. Mais voilà qu'il se passe quelque chose d'étrange, Harry n'est pas bien, son ami Ron Weasley et d'autres amis à lui sont à terre, Harry, mais que fais-tu ? Et là je suis prêt à intervenir, alors je commence à me lever, cependant une main me retient mon bras droit pour que je puisse me rasseoir.

« Ne bouge pas Séverus ! Ajoute Albus sans bouger de sa place.

- Albus, Harry n'est pas bien, il a…

- Séverus, ne t'inquiète donc pas pour Harry, tu veux !?

- Et ses amis alors…

- Ils ont dû le contrarier justement, Harry réagit comme ça lorsqu'il est en colère, et visiblement il l'est donc…

- MON CŒUR…ARRÊTE S'IL TE PLAÎT ! Cria Drago à l'autre bout de la table.

- Et bien voilà ! Sourit Albus. »

Je n'en reviens pas, Drago s'est affirmé ! Je crois qu'Albus s'en doutait, et je dois dire que ce n'est pas un mal, ça me soulage même, au moins maintenant tout le monde est au courant. On aurait pu éviter la colère d'Harry, mais bien sûr il a fallut qu'on le pousse à bout…Ahh saleté de Griffondor, heureusement qu'Harry aurait pu aller à Serpentard, sinon, je crois que j'aurai eu plus de mal pour lui parler, enfin dieu soit loué, tout va bien, et mon cher filleul à l'air de prendre les initiatives pour le sortir de cette passe. Néanmoins je vais essayer de les conduire dans mon appartement, Harry doit être épuisé après ça, et de plus ils seront plus au calme.

« Albus, je vais les conduire à mon appartement, et donner une potion à Harry pour qu'il se régénère en magie, puis-je !?

- Bien sûr Séverus, malgré ça, je voudrais qu'ils prennent leur vacance plus tôt !

- Il reste 1 semaine avant les vacances de Noel Albus ! Disais-je surpris

- Narcissa accepterait-elle de les voir plus tôt ?

- Pour rien au monde elle refuserait, mais pour les cours de la semaine Albus!?

- Je suis persuadé qu'ils sauront tous les deux se débrouiller pour les cours, non ?

- S'en aucun doute Albus. Donc, je vais pouvoir leur informer de la nouvelle !

- Faite donc Séverus, faite donc ! Bonne soirée Séverus !

- A vous aussi Albus, et encore merci ! »

Albus avait incliné la tête en signe de réponse, et moi je commençais à me retirer, pour rejoindre mes deux protégés dans les couloirs. Rassuré aussi de savoir qu'ils vont pouvoir tous les deux se reposer pendant plus de 3 semaines à la villa. Narcissa va être folle de joie.

(Fin du POV Séverus)

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Lorsque le professeur de potion avait rejoint Drago et Harry dans les couloirs, celui-ci avait aidé à soutenir Harry jusqu'à l'appartement, soutenu également par Drago qui s'inquiétait de voir son Amour aussi affaiblit. Une fois qu'ils étaient enfin isolé tous les trois, Harry s'était couché d'un coup dans le lit de son professeur, en sentant qu'il ne pouvait plus tenir debout. Harry savait très bien qu'il devait faire beaucoup d'effort pour se régénérer en magie, surtout après la colère qu'il vient d'émerger envers certain de ses amis. Ne pouvant le supporter davantage comme ça, Drago s'était installé près de lui pour lui porter autant d'aide et de soutien possible, en lui retirant, sa cape et ces chaussures, replacer un oreiller derrière sa tête, le couvrir du drap et de la couverture, sans oublier de lui passer sa main droite constamment sur son visage pour le caresser, tout en restant de nouveau vraiment inquiet. Le griffondor, qui n'avait pas échappé aux agissements de son Ange envers lui, avait trouvé la force malgré tout de le réconforter, tout en prenant sa main gauche dans la sienne, et croiser ses doigts au sien.

« Drago…Mon Ange !?

- Repose-toi Harry, d'accord ? Dit Drago, en scrutant ses yeux dans celui de son amant.

- Tout à l'heure…Tu m'as bien appelé mon Cœur, non ? Murmura Harry en souriant tout de même.

- Oui, tout à l'heure je t'ai appelé mon Cœur !

- Et maintenant…tu ne…

- Et maintenant repose toi…Mon cœur ! Avoua Drago en rigolant.

- Par Merlin je n'ai pas rêvé…Drago je t'aime !

- Harry voyons, ne te fatigue pas, et avale-moi ça, tu veux ! Annonça Séverus, en rentrant dans la pièce, une fiole à la main.

- Rassure-moi Séverus…J'espère que tu m'as ajouté un goût fruité dedans !? Tenta de plaisanter Harry

- Désolé Harry, tu sais tout comme moi que les potions sont plus efficace lorsqu'elles sont infâmes ! Sourit Séverus.

- Il va falloir changer ça…Eurk ! Répond Harry en avalant la potion d'un trait.

- Harry, maintenant que tu es soulagé avec la potion, peux-tu m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure, malgré que je m'en doute un peu ! ? Continue Séverus en prenant place sur une chaise près de lui aussi, et lui passant une main rassurante sur le bras **(Nda/ Oh qu'il est mignon notre Séverus !).**

- Ron est…d'autres élèves à la table, ont eux des propos méchant envers Drago, et aussi sur toi ! Fit Harry d'une voix triste en regardant son Ange.

- Oh Harry, je…

- Drago, Ron a été vraiment méchant. Hermione a tentée de le calmer, mais il en a rajouté une couche, qui a fait ressortir ma colère.

- Je croyais que tu avais dépassé le stade de te mettre en colère, Harry ! Fit Séverus

- Pas quant il s'agit des gens que j'aime, Séverus ! Malgré que la guerre soit terminé, Ron ne change pas son opinion envers Drago et sa famille, il se moque que Lucius m'ait sauvé la vie, Il se moque que Narcissa soit devenu gentille avec moi, ses mots son « un Malfoy reste un Malfoy », et ça je n'ai pas pu le supporter, de plus, la plupart pense que tu me dragues, Séverus !

- Un si beau garçon, normal ! Ironisa Séverus.

- … ! Drago

- Séverus plaisante mon Ange, alors que faut-il que je fasse pour te le prouver !? Sourit Harry en agrippant un peu plus la main de Drago dans la sienne. **(Nda/ Heureusement, tout de même !).**

- Désolé Harry ! Avoua Drago gêné.

- Et voilà, il est encore gêné devant moi ! Drago, rappel-toi, ta force vient de l'intérieur.

- Ceci n'est pas évident, mais je pense y parvenir.

- Bon Harry, je voudrais que… »

Harry n'avait plus prêté à ce que Séverus disait, d'ailleurs il ne faisait plus attention à rien, il se sentait étrange d'un coup, comme si on lui avait donné un remontant très fort. Son esprit devenait embrouillé, des choses dans sa tête devenaient claire comme de l'eau de roche, comme si tout était possible, comme si il allait devenir meilleur. Fermant les yeux un lapse de temps, pour les ré-ouvrir et se rendre compte que tout était normal, sauf lui. Il avait l'impression d'avoir bu une potion de " Félix Félicis ", alors il avait quitté le regard de son Ange, pour le reporter sur Séverus qui essayait tant bien que mal de lui parler, alors que lui n'avait rien entendu. Se posant encore une fois la question mentalement dans sa tête, que lui arrivait-il ?

« Harry ? Appela Séverus

- Harry, réponds-nous ? Appela cette fois Drago inquiet.

- Ouais !

- Tout va bien Harry ?

- Je ne suis pas certain, dis-moi Séverus, que m'as-tu donné comme potion ? Questionna Harry intrigué.

- Un philtre de "paix ", mais avec de la " calmante Magique " en plus, juste pour que tu canalises de nouveau ta magie. Il faut dire que tout à l'heure tu as extériorisé pas mal…Mais pourquoi cette question ?

- Et ce mélange n'a aucun effet indésirable, qui pourrait me faire penser que je vais me trouver mal !?

- Harry, tu n'es pas bien ? S'inquiéta Drago

- La potion que je t'ai donnée n'a aucun effet indésirable Harry, explique-moi, je ne comprends pas !

- Moi non plus, j'ai l'impression d'avoir bu une potion de "Félix Félicis " !

- C'est impossible Harry, la potion de Félix Félicis doit être préparée que par la demande d'Albus lui-même, de plus, il m'est impossible d'en avoir en réserve. Tout est noté Harry, explique-moi ce que tu récents, as-tu éprouvé un changement en toi pendant ta colère de tout à l'heure ?

- Cela aurait-il des conséquences si cela venait de ma colère précédemment ?

- Tout est possible, essai de te souvenir Harry, tu m'intrigues là ! Fit Séverus plus que surpris. »

Harry s'était calé sur le dossier du lit, en maintenant fermement la main de Drago dans la sienne. Il était resté les yeux fermé et avait tenté de se souvenir des derniers évènements dans la grande salle. Pourtant la seule chose qu'il trouvait d'étrange, au moment où Drago l'avait appelé en criant pour le calmer, sa magie en lui s'est modifiée, comme si elle était devenue plus forte, et plus Drago venait vers lui, et plus il sentait cette force. Harry venait de comprendre, il savait ce qu'il s'était produit, mais en cet instant précis, il savait ce qu'il devait faire avant toute chose, alors il ouvrit les yeux en souriant à son Ange.

« Mon Cœur ?

- Harry ?

- Séverus, lorsque Drago s'est approché de moi tout à l'heure pour me prendre dans ces bras, y avait-il une chose qui pour toi, te semblez étrange ? Dit Harry.

- On inverse les rôles, Harry !?

- Dis-moi ? Insista Harry.

- Et bien…Je me souviens qu'une lumière rouge s'est formée autour de toi, comme…

- Oui, je l'ai vu aussi, mais ce que je veux savoir, c'est que tu me confirmes exactement ce que tu as vu, juste au moment ou Drago était contre moi, parce que je crois que mon Ange y est pour quelque chose !

- Moi !?

- Oui toi, alors Séverus ?

- Euh…Je ne me souviens pas que…Attends, oui maintenant je m'en souviens, un filet doré est apparu au dessus de vos têtes, mais quoi, quelques minutes tout au plus !

- Quelqu'un peu m'expliquer ? Questionne Drago perplexe.

- Lorsque nous nous sommes retrouvés la semaine dernière, mon lien magique s'est créé au tien mon Ange. Comme je te l'ai expliqué, la magie devient plus dense lorsque l'esprit est libre, dès que tu te sens plus sûr de toi cela intensifie aussi cette force, vous autres magiciens de sang pur, possédez déjà un bon potentiel en magie, il suffit juste de savoir comment s'en servir, et de comprendre pourquoi elle est si forte. Visiblement dans le monde magique, aucune personne n'a su trouver cette force, d'ailleurs Voldemort non plus, il était trop occupé à détruire plutôt que de réfléchir. Bon donc, la semaine passée, tu as du garder l'esprit ouvert plus que tu ne le fais d'habitude, et sans le vouloir, on s'est connecté ensemble, par l'esprit **(Nda/ Le plaisir est où la dedans !?).** Vous me suivez ?

- C'est toi le grand sorcier Harry, on sait déjà que tu possèdes pas mal en magie, d'ailleurs Albus m'en…

- J'avais compris, mais est ce que vous pensiez que ma magie allez se lier à celle de Drago ?

- Albus lui le savait Harry, il sait toujours tout !

- Moi aussi Séverus, je sais tout, je sais vraiment tout, grâce à la magie de Drago qui est venu s'installer en moi, alors je vous raconte pas mon cerveau ! Tenta d'ironiser Harry.

- Alors si toi tu possèdes de moi en toi l'in…

- L'inverse est aussi possible pour Toi aussi Drago, seulement pour toi, parce qu'Harry t'aime !

- Séverus a tout compris, maintenant mon Ange, tu vas devoir contrôler ta magie et apprendre à t'en servir, pour ne pas faire un pétage de plomb par la suite, d'accord ?

- Mon cœur, je dois faire quoi exactement ?

- Laisse toi du temps, tu vas trouver surement du changement en toi dans les prochains jours, il faut juste que tu restes calme à toute magie nouvelles, pour ma part, je devrais faire face à cette nouvelle attraction de tout savoir, et maintenant Drago, on va devoir préparer nos affaires, nous sommes en vacance ! Dit Harry, comme si il savait tout.

- … ! Séverus

- Mais mon cœur, il reste une semaine de…

- Non Drago, vous êtes en vacance, Albus m'a chargé de vous donner une semaine de plus ! Ajoute Séverus encore sous le choc.

- … ! Drago.

- Désolé Séverus, je vais tâcher de plus rien dire.

- T'inquiète pas Harry, je suis fière de toi, maintenant essayez de dormir un peu, je vous laisse ma chambre !

- Merci Sèv, par contre juste une petite chose !?

- Oui Harry ?

- Peux-tu me donner ma baguette qui se trouve dans ma cape ?

- Oui, mais pourquoi faire ? Questionne Séverus, en s'appliquant à lui donner. »

Une fois que notre cher professeur des potions avait remit la baguette à Harry, Celui-ci l'avait prit entre ses doigts pour l'examiner sur toute sa longueur. Dans sa tête rien ne pouvait être aussi claire, Harry savait ce qu'il devait faire, parce qu'il savait que demain tout allez devenir un changement total pour lui. En réponse à son professeur et ami, il lui avait sourit en prenant sa propre baguette de ses deux mains, et il avait ajouté d'une voix calme et posée.

« Pour faire ceci ! Dit Harry en cassant en deux sa baguette

- PAR SALAZAR NON ! Cria Drago et Séverus au même moment.

_**Et ben ouais, il a cassé sa baguette !! La magie n'est-elle pas merveilleuse lorsque d'un coup elle se réalise, sans la baguette, hein, hein !? Prenez les sœur Halliwel, elles ne possèdent pas de baguette, et la fille là dans Buffy, elle non plus n'a pas de baguette…Bon peu importe, pas de baguette pour Harry, et pourquoi pas Drago, non !?**_

_**Bisous à tous, et à bientôt pour un autre chapitre….Salut !**_

_**Prochain chapitre...Je ne sais pas vraiment, avec la rentrée et mon planning de courses à pied galère. Sur ce prochain chapitre on parlera de Narcissa bien sûr, et sa façon d'agir avec Harry et Drago comme si elle ne voulait plus les lâcher... On verra ça, ok? Bisous.**_


	5. Retour auprès de Narcissa

_**Désolé pour le retard, trop de choses à faire…Salut à vous cher lecteur et lectrice, c'est avec beaucoup de plaisir que je continue à publier mon prochain chapitre, et aujourd'hui encore j'ignore si je vais faire une longue Fic, ou alors j'arrête là… Pourtant l'envie que notre couple adoré soit heureux comme jamais, devrait m'encourager à leur donner du bonheur.**_

_**Dans le précédent chapitre, on avait pu constater que Ron n'était pas aussi gentil que ça envers notre beau blond, et je pense bien qu'il ne va être plus docile de toute façon. Moi ce qui m'importe d'écrire c'est, sur nos beaux gosses.**_

_**Merci pour reviews, merci beaucoup.**_

Chapitre 05 : Retour auprès de Narcissa.

_« PAR SALAZAR NON ! Cria Drago et Séverus au même moment. »_

Séverus est Drago étaient dans tous leurs états à un point qu'ils avaient hurlés envers Harry, alors qu'il venait de casser sa baguette sans pour autant y réfléchir. Quant à Harry, il n'était pas étonné d'avoir eu des remontrances de la part de son Ange et son ami, mais pour lui-même, ça le faisait plutôt rire, et encore une fois il allait devoir leur expliquer pourquoi cet acte sans en avoir parlé à l'avance. Debout devant lui, Séverus était on peu dire, vraiment horrifié, sans parler de Drago qui s'était retiré du lit d'un coup en posant ces deux mains sur son visage, fermant les yeux. Casser une baguette d'un grand sorcier, n'avait jamais été très courant, sauf pour combattre un mangemort après avoir commis un acte odieux, jamais dans toute l'histoire de Poudlard, une chose pareille n'aurait du être fait. Visiblement Séverus ne pouvait pas s'en remettre, et il se demandait si Harry n'était pas devenu irresponsable. Toujours le sourire aux lèvres, Harry avait pris un moment pour les rassurer.

« Calmez-vous, je vais vous expliquer ! Ajouta Harry

- Tu veux que l'on se calme, mais enfin Harry qu'est ce qu'il t'a pris, ta baguette est…

- Séverus je t'en pris, laisse-moi m'expliquer avant de t'emporter pour rien, tu sais bien que je ne supporte pas ce ton que tu prends !? S'irrita Harry envers séverus. »

En voyant son élève sur les nerfs, Séverus savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû réagir comme ça **(Nda/Les serpentards s'énervent souvent trop vite, moi je trouve !)**, il avait aussitôt regretté son acte, et sans préambule était venu s'asseoir au bord du lit près du sauveur pour le prendre dans ses bras, pour tenter de se faire pardonner de sa conduite. Surpris au début par son professeur, Harry avait rien fait pour le repousser non plus, et s'était calé contre lui, afin de lui montrer lui aussi qu'il ne lui en voulait pas.

« Désolé Harry, pardonne-moi ! Dit Séverus.

- Ce n'est rien Séverus, j'avais juste perdu cette habitude que tu avais de toujours t'en prendre après moi pour un rien ! Lâcha Harry

- Pardon, pardon Harry **(Nda/ Oui et bien on a compris!), **je veux juste comprendre pourquoi tu as fait ça, je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose c'est tout, et sans ta baguette tu…

- En faisant ça, je croyais justement que vous aviez compris ! S'exprima Harry en agrippant Séverus par la taille pour un câlin. **(Nda/Je vous avais dit que Séverus est Harry étaient proche, comme un père et un fils, ok ?). »**

Près d'eux, Drago regardait son Amour enlacer son professeur, et en cet instant, il devait être fort pour se retenir, afin de ne pas sauter sur son parrain pour l'empêcher de toucher à son Harry. Rien que de voir comment l'un et l'autre se tenaient, cela le rendait fou de rage, mais en même temps il devait prendre aussi sur lui, en sachant que, son professeur et son amour étaient liés juste par amitié, et non se faire des idées absurdes qui le rendraient vert de jalousie. Alors que notre héros ressentait le mal aise de Drago près de lui, il avait levé un œil sur son Ange pour lui sourire afin de le tranquilliser malgré tout. Se retirant des bras protecteurs de son professeur, Harry s'était adressé à son Ange.

« Séverus je suis navré, mais je pense que l'on devrait être moins attaché, mon Ange est visiblement très jaloux ! Sourit Harry envers Drago qui avait baissé la tête.

- Drago, s'il te plaît, tu ne vas pas recommencer, Harry est comme un fils pour moi, ne l'as-tu pas encore compris ? Informa Séverus en se levant du lit pour se placer devant son filleul.

- Je…

- Veux-tu un câlin toi aussi, veux-tu que je te montre à quel point je tiens à toi également ? Sourit Séverus.

- Et bien…

- Allez ne faits pas cette tête, je peux comprendre que toi aussi parfois tu ais besoin de réconfort ! Ajouta Séverus en venant prendre son filleul dans ses bras.

- … ! Drago. »

Il était sur ces fesses, Drago n'en revenait pas encore, son parrain, le professeur de potion le prenait dans ses bras. Pourtant instinctivement Drago avait lui aussi oser se caler contre son professeur, se relâchant du poids qu'il avait sur le cœur, en oubliant toute les choses qu'il pensait lui faire, si il s'était emporté par sa jalousie. Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire, en apercevant cette scène, ce qui l'avait contraint tout de même de plaisanter en s'adressant à Séverus.

« Que c'est beau de vous voir comme ça, je me demande si Narcissa en fera de même avec moi lorsque je la verrais demain ? Plaisanta Harry

- Pardon !? Dit en même temps Séverus et Drago en se détachant l'un de l'autre.

- Après tout, je l'aime tout autant, elle est si jolie ! Continua Harry en fixant Séverus

- Tu plaisantes j'espère ? Dit Séverus.

- Moi, mais pas du tout, serais-tu jaloux Sév ?

- Non Harry, je ne suis pas jaloux, j'ai dépassé ce stade tu sais, je suis juste méfiant, un si beau jeune homme comme toi, Narcissa pourrait céder ! Dit Séverus tout en réfléchissant.

- Au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué, vous parlez de ma mère, et je suis là ! Suggéra Drago en s'approchant.

- Approche mon Ange… Je t'aime ! »

Drago ne s'était pas fait attendre plus longtemps, il s'était dirigé sur le lit, pour s'étendre de tout son long entre les jambes de son Amour, qui l'avait agrippé par la taille en le maintenant serré contre son corps. Pour une fois, sans se préoccuper que son professeur était là, Drago n'avait montré aucune gêne pour venir se jeter sur le sauveur, en le mordillant dans le cou pour l'embrasser ensuite. Déconcerté par la soudaine envie de Drago, Harry avait trouvé la force de le ralentir avant que lui-même ne puisse plus se contrôler.

« Doucement mon Ange, oh doucement ! Tenta d'articuler Harry.

- Oh…Désolé Harry, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit ! Ajouta Drago, en se retirant un peu, tout en cachant sa gêne contre l'épaule d'Harry. **(Nda/ Et c'est reparti pour plus savoir ou se mettre).**

- Tu as encore eu un doute pour Séverus, et de rage tu t'es jeté sur moi pour me faire comprendre que je ne suis qu'à toi, et rien qu'à toi, ceci explique donc ton comportement, qui n'était pas pour me déplaire, tu t'en doutes !? Expliqua Harry en embrassant Drago sur le front.

- Je suis désolé mon cœur, je t'aime! Murmura Drago à l'oreille de son amour.

- Ne sois pas désolé mon Ange, tout va bien, je t'aime tellement. Séverus, si j'ai cassé ma baguette, c'est pour la simple raison qu'elle ne me servira plus, je sais faire de la magie sans baguette, depuis que la magie de Drago s'est liée à la mienne. Fit Harry en caressant l'épaule de Drago encore contre lui.

- Toute la magie Harry ?

- Oui Séverus toute la magie…_Spero Patronum_. Lança Harry en longeant son bras pour claquer son pouce et son majeur. »

Une lumière vive avait d'un coup éclairée la chambre, puis Drago et Séverus pouvaient à présent distinguer le patronus D'Harry qui s'était approché de Séverus en le poussant gentiment contre le lit. Ne pouvant en croire ses yeux, Drago s'était relevé légèrement en ouvrant la bouche sans pouvoir y sortir un seul mot. Savoir que son amour s'avait faire de la magie sans aucune baguette le laissé sans voix. Le professeur lui-même ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'admirer le patronus face à lui, et avait tenté de le caresser, cependant, d'un claquement de doigts du sauveur, le patronus disparaissait petit à petit de la pièce. Séverus avait pivoté pour regarder son élève avec étonnement, et quant à Drago il s'était jeté sur le sauveur, tout en lui agrippant la joue, et venir poser ses lèvres sur les siennes pour lui montrer qu'il était vraiment content pour lui, juste un baiser doux.

« Bravo mon Cœur, tu es vraiment le meilleur sorcier au monde ! Lui dit Drago.

- Du moment que je sois important pour toi, le reste est banal. Répond Harry en l'embrassant sur le nez.

- Banal, j'appel pas ça banal Harry, tu es le premier sorcier à accomplir autant, ce n'est pas rien ! Averti Séverus.

- Depuis que je suis parvenu à sauver mon oncle je savais que je pouvais faire plus encore, toutefois je ne te remercierai jamais assez mon Ange, ce que j'arrive à faire, à savoir, à comprendre, j'y parviens que grâce à toi, ton amour que tu m'offres est le plus important, parce qu'un amour comme celui-là me redonne des ailes et m'aide à tout faire. Je vais t'entraîner mon Ange pour que toi aussi tu sois comme moi, et seulement toi, je t'aime. (Ils se sourirent et Harry ajouta) Séverus ?

- Oui Harry !

- Peux-tu nous laisser, j'ai à parler à mon Ange !?

- D'accord Harry, je vous laisse, on se voit demain matin avant votre départ à la villa !?

- On ne va pas partir sans vous dire au revoir Sév, tu sais bien que je t'aime ! Fit Harry en souriant.

- Je vous aime aussi les garçons, alors à demain ! Ajouta Séverus pour venir embrasser les garçons sur le front, regagnant la sortie ensuite. »

Après s'être retrouvé seul, les deux garçons s'étaient regardés longuement dans les yeux en s'affichant mutuellement un sourire des plus tendres, sans pour cela se dire un mot, juste un regard attendrissant et amoureux. Au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes, Harry s'était décidé enfin à parler.

« Drago, je crois que nous devrions dormir, si tu veux partir tôt demain matin !?

- Oui Harry, je pense aussi ! Dit Drago en se retirant des bras protecteur du sauveur pour se placer assit sur le lit. »

Harry avait sans attendre retiré le reste de ses vêtements, pour se retrouver en caleçon puis se recoucher à nouveau dans le lit. Drago n'avait pas pour autant bougé de sa place, comme si d'un coup il ne savait plus trop comment faire. De voir comment son amour s'était déshabillé sans malaise, il aurait bien aimé en faire de même, pourtant voilà, une nouvelle fois sa timidité était revenue comme un boomerang, qui l'avait empêchait de faire un seul geste. Couché contre le montant de lit, Harry s'était bien vite aperçu que son Ange n'osait faire un geste pour venir se coucher auprès de lui, il sourit, et il l'avait interpellé.

« Mon Ange ?

- Ou…Oui !

- Oublie cette timidité, et viens te coucher ! Tenta de Dire Harry pour le rassurer.

- …

- Drago, mon Ange, déshabille-toi s'il te plaît ! Persista Harry.

- Ce n'est pas…

- Dois-je venir moi-même pour…

- Dis-moi, tu ne ferais pas une telle chose ? Préviens Drago

- Et pourquoi pas, si tu ne parviens pas à le faire toi-même, je ne vais pas attendre toute la nuit que tu prennes ta décision mon Ange, je serais capable de beaucoup de chose, si tu ne te forces pas ! Sourit Harry.

- C'est une leçon que tu veux me donner ? Fit Drago en retirant sa chemise aussi doucement que possible.

- Tu viens de comprendre, mais je t'en conjure dépêche-toi !

- Tu veux venir m'aider, j'ai les mains qui tremblent !? Sourit Drago, ne s'arrêtant pas pour autant.

- Première leçon mon Ange, ne jamais demander aux autre, ce que tu peux faire toi-même, mais bon, je veux bien faire l'effort de t'aider ! Le taquina Harry. »

Celui-ci s'était placé assieds sur le bord du lit, pour ensuite saisir le bras de son Ange, et l'attirer vers lui entre ses jambes. Drago avait calmé sa gêne, et avait laissé son amant le dévètir tout aussi doucement que lui le faisait peu avant. Sa chemise était ouverte et Harry avait dégrafé le bouton de sa manche gauche, puis de sa manche droit. Toujours en fixant ces yeux gris, il lui avait enfin retiré sa chemise, en n'oubliant pas de lui caresser les épaules à son passage, ce qui avait fait frissonner son beau blond, qui s'était laissé à cette douce caresse. Ne se privant pas non plus pour retirer le bouton de son pantalon, faire glisser la fermeture éclaire, et faire glisser le pantalon noir de Drago en passant ses mains sur ces hanches pour l'y aider un peu. Drago fixait toujours son amour dans les yeux en lui adressant et des plus beau sourire. Ses mains baladeuses glissaient à présent sur les bras du blond, son regard avait quitté le sien et s'était attardé sur toute la personne de Drago, avant de rester un moment les yeux fixés sur la marque de son bras gauche, et de lui caresser avec le pouce. Le regard de Drago s'assombrit et Harry avait tenté de le calmer.

« Tout va bien mon Ange, tout va bien. Tu as été voir un médicomage esthétique pour tenter de l'enlever, n'est ce pas ?

- Oui, et je ne suis pas satisfait du résultat. Je comprendrais que tu…

- N'essaie même pas d'y penser Drago, je t'aime comme tu es, et ça (fit Harry en désignant la marque), ne me gêne aucunement, d'accord, pas le moins du monde. Pourtant, maintenant que ta marque est devenue rougeâtre, je pense pouvoir faire quelque chose !

- Tu ne pourras pas Mon cœur, jamais, le médicomage est formel, même si on distingue plus trop la marque, elle reste bien réelle !

- Tu me laisses te guérir, et ensuite on verra si le médicomage avait raison, tu veux ?

- J'aimerai tant que…

- Drago ne dit rien, et laisse-moi tenter le coup (il caressa son bras de sa main droite)… _Evanesco _! Prononça Harry en passant sa main sur toute la marque pour la faire disparaître.

- …

- J'irais voir ton médicomage esthétique, et je lui ferais un procès pour « Refus de guérir correctement », en plus, je suis sûr que tu as payé une fortune, je me trompe !? Dit Harry »

Bien vite, le dit Harry s'était retrouvé étendu sur le lit avec un serpentard entre les jambes, qui le parsemait de petits bisous sur tout le visage, pour sûrement le remercier. Leurs lèvres s'étaient retrouvées et le départ était enfin donné pour que n'y et n'y l'autre ne s'arrête. Le reste des vêtements de Drago s'était volatilisé en un clin d'œil, et sans pour cela s'en préoccuper davantage **(Nda/ Mais moi je sais qui à fait ça !)**, ils s'étaient enfin couché l'un contre l'autre, sans arrêter leur baiser, qui avait duré un très long moment, avant qu'ils ne s'endorment d'un coup.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ville de Douvres, à 35 km des côtes Françaises, situé dans le Sud-Est de l'Angleterre. Un peu en retrait, bien au dessus de la falaise, se trouvée là, une magnifique villa, que l'on pouvait à peine voir vue d'en bas, la plupart des arbres et d'autres végétations venaient cacher cette belle demeure. Beaucoup de personnes de cette ville ne venaient jamais s'y aventurer non plus, sauf peut-être pour des grands marcheurs de haut niveau, qui ne voyaient pourtant rien de bien intéressant, juste une vieille tour en ruine qui pouvait dater de plusieurs siècles. La jolie demeure de Narcissa et Séverus se trouvait à cet emplacement, bien isolé de tout ce qui importe de l'extérieur. Narcissa n'avait jamais pu continuer à vivre dans le Manoir Malfoy après la mort de Lucius. Même si celui-ci avait donné sa vie pour sauver le jeune Potter, la mère de Drago en voulait à son mari.

D'une part, pour lui avoir fait suivre les traces d'un sorcier meurtrier, d'avoir élevé son fils aussi durement pour qu'il devienne l'égal de son père, mais aussi d'avoir infligé à son bébé chéri, la marque maudite que la plupart des mangemorts possèdent. Oui Narcissa en voulait encore à son cher époux pour toutes ces choses, et ces diverses raisons on fait qu'elle ne voulait plus acquérir quoi que se soit des Malfoy. La seule chose magnifique en son cœur et son âme, n'était que son unique fils Drago. Séverus quant à lui, était pour la jeune femme **(Nda/Elle est encore jeune Narcissa, vous ne trouvez pas ?)** d'une grande bonté, chaleureux **(Nda/ Oui Séverus est chaleureux, j'ai dit, ok !?)** et qui lui avait apporté du soutien aussi, depuis la naissance de Drago. Narcissa savait qu'elle pourrait toujours compter sur lui, parce que Séverus aimait Narcissa, mais également Drago qu'il considérait comme son propre fils.

Avec le peu d'argent qu'elle possédait, ainsi que celui de Séverus, mais également avec l'aide du grand sauveur Harry Potter **(Nda/ Harry est si généreux, il ne faut surtout pas l'oublier)**, Narcissa avait pu enfin retrouver le calme et la paix, en achetant une des plus belles Villa qui soit. _La villa des sages_, avait prononcé Narcisssa en désignant son fils Drago **(Nda/Il n'a pas toujours était sage !),** séverus **(Nda/ben lui non plus !)**, et Harry **(Nda/ ah ben là, j'ai rien dit !),** alors que ce dernier avait été très honoré de ce compliment. Cette villa était tout bonnement une pure merveille, un vrai palace pour les propriétaires, même pour les périodes d'hiver, qui n'enlevait rien à son charme non plus. Pour accéder à cette jolie bâtisse sur la falaise, rien de plus simple pour un sorcier, il avait juste à monter la tour, précédé d'un mot de passe, pour se laisser guider ensuite par un escalier tournant **(Nda/ J'avais envie de faire comme le bureau du directeur de Poudlard, c'est pas mal non !?**), pour enfin arriver dans un grand hall immense avec une grande porte sculptée de deux magnifiques petits anges.

L'intérieur de la villa, était tout aussi somptueux, grande salle à manger et cuisine, grand salon où on pouvait avoir accès à la terrasse et la piscine. Six chambres étaient d'une grande beauté, avec petit salon et salle de bain personnel dans chacune d'elles. **(Nda/ Le paradis quoi !)**. Malgré cette grande forteresse, Narcissa trouvait toujours un moyen pour s'occuper, autant pour la cuisine, que pour la lecture, mais pas n'importe quelle lecture, la lecture Moldu, beaucoup de romans, et parfois quelques livres de psychologie **(Nda/c'est bon pour le moral !)**. Quoi qu'il en soit, Narcissa se faisait un plaisir de dévorer chaque livre, jusqu'à lire très tard dans la soirée avant de s'endormir. Cependant ce soir là, avant d'éteindre la lumière, des bruits à la fenêtre la faisaient sursauter. Après avoir récupéré un peu d'assurance, elle s'était dirigée à la baie vitrée de sa chambre afin de l'ouvrir, et laisser le passage à une magnifique chouette blanche. Narcissa avait tout de suite reconnu Hedwige, alors que celle-ci s'était posé sur le grand lit.

« Bonjour à toi, jolie Hedwige, que m'apportes-tu !? Dit Narcissa en prenant place à côté de la chouette en passant une main sur son pelage est la caresser avec tendresse. »

La chouette avait poussé un hululant très doux en se tournant vers Narcissa, après avoir posé le courrier qui lui était destiné. La mère de Drago s'était hâtée d'ouvrir le courrier pour en lire le contenu, Hedwige toujours sur elle en attente d'avoir d'autres caresses, que Narcissa lui prodiguait. La lettre venait de Séverus lui-même.

« Alors que dit cette lettre ! S'adressa Narcissa à Hedwige autant que pour elle-même. »

_Ma douce Cissa,_

_Ne soit pas étonnée de voir Hedwige, elle est vraiment rapide pour transmettre le courrier, je sais aussi que tu as un faible particulier pour cette petite chose, voilà pourquoi je te l'envoi. Mon message va te ravir, puisque tu vas pouvoir revoir ton fils demain matin pour jusqu'à la fin des vacances de Noël, il me serait trop long de t'expliquer les raisons, mais sache que c'est important qu'il arrête ces cours plus tôt, il sera accompagné d'Harry qui devra prendre une semaine de repos, sa nouvelle magie lui demande beaucoup d'énergie, il doit donc se reposer. Je suis sûr que tu sauras lui apporter un peu de soutien, malgré que ton fils lui en apporte déjà pas mal. Ah oui, une petite chose, ton fils est très heureux, tu vas comprendre pourquoi j'en suis certain._

_Mes cours s'arrêteront vendredi soir, ou je viendrais vous rejoindre au plus vite, depuis 5 semaines que ta présence me manque, les cours me paraissent long, et parfois j'arrive encore à devenir exécrable avec certains élèves, pourtant je me rends compte qu'ils n'y peuvent rien, il me faudrait vraiment des vacances à moi aussi, et je tarde d'être à vendredi. Je t'aime ma Cissa et fait bien attention à toi._

_Ton Séverus._

« Je t'aime tant mon Séverus, et moi aussi j'ai hâte de te revoir ! Ajouta Narcissa en repliant la lettre, le sourire aux lèvres. »

Doucement, Narcissa avait prit Hedwige dans ses mains pour la caresser encore longuement, en la laissant ensuite survoler la villa pour qu'elle s'installe où elle avait l'habitude d'aller lorsque son propriétaire était là. Hedwige avait bien compris qu'elle ne partirait pas à Poudlard ce soir, et n'y les autres jours. Narcissa n'avait pas tardé à se recoucher, en se réjouissant du jour à venir.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Harry et Drago s'étaient levés de très bonne heure le lendemain matin, après avoir aussi envisageé de dire au revoir à quelques professeurs, le directeur lui-même, et quelques amis, comme Blaise, Pansy, Hermione et Neville. Ron étant exclu après l'altercation de la veille **(Nda/ C'est un peu normal aussi).** Les deux jeunes garçons s'étaient retrouvés très vite à la villa en transplanant directement en bas de la tour, et s'en tarder pour monter rejoindre Narcissa qui devait les attendre avec impatience depuis un moment. Une fois au grand hall de la tour, Harry avait saisi Drago par la taille en le retournant face à lui, et lui ravir les lèvres des siennes pour un très long baiser remplit d'amour. Drago, n'avait pas résisté aux avances du brun, et avait tenté lui-même de passer une main dans sa chevelure afin de faire durer le plaisir. Leurs langues ne voulaient plus s'arrêter, et leurs corps non plus à un point qu'ils seraient tombés tous les deux au sol pour finir leur étreinte.

Comme les meilleures choses on une fin, la grande porte s'ouvrit en laissant apparaître la mère de Drago dans toute sa splendeur, qui s'était très vite rendue compte de la situation, en visionnant les deux garçons. Pourtant Narcissa s'était montrée tout sourire en regardant son fils et son beau fils **(Nda/ Comme elle s'en doutait déjà, donc ceci est fait !)** en plein échange d'un baiser langoureux. Sans y faire attention, mais tout de même en sachant qu'elle était présente, Harry avait continué d'embrasser son Ange devant les yeux de sa future belle mère, jusqu'à un point de passer une main sur les fesses de Drago, en le collant contre lui. A ce geste, Drago avait poussé un petit gémissement dans la bouche du brun, puis Narcissa était intervenue pour signaler sa présence avant que ça ne dégénère pour les deux garçons.

« Eh bien, eh bien, vous ne voulez plus me voir !? Fit Narcissa en posant ses mains sur les hanches

- M…Mère (Drago tenta d'arrêter le baiser), Harry…Stop Harry! Dit Drago en repoussant le Griffondor du mieux qu'il pouvait.

- Je t'aime mon Ange. Chuchota Harry dans l'oreille du blond.

- Je t'aime aussi Harry ! Répond Drago aussi doucement, comme gêné de la présence de sa mère.

- Enfin, ça fait plaisir mon fils, ces mots dans ta bouche sont une merveille ! Ajouta Narcissa en s'approchant.

- C'est une certitude Narcissa, une pure merveille ! Sourit Harry en regardant son ange devenir mal à l'aise.

- Et aurais-je le plaisir aussi de vous serrer tous les deux dans mes bras ? Dit-elle.

- Ce serait avec joie Narcissa, vous le savez bien ! Sourit Harry en se dirigeant vers la blonde.

- Oh mère, mais bien sûr ! Déclara Drago également. »

Drago et Harry s'étaient presque jetés ensemble dans les bras de madame Malfoy, alors qu'elle avait à peine eu le temps de dire ouf. Le bras droit du sauveur s'était glissé sur le dos de la jeune femme, pendant que le bras gauche de Drago s'était placé là aussi au même moment. Drago n'avait pas hésité à embrasser sa mère sur le front, quant à notre Harry, ses lèvres s'étaient retrouvées sur le bas de sa joue pour un appui léger comme une caresse. La jolie jeune femme avait serré les deux garçons dans ses bras, comme pour leur montrer qu'elle était tout aussi heureuse de les voir. Regardant sa mère enfin dans les yeux, Drago ajouta :

« Vous m'avez tellement manquée mère ! Fit Drago.

- Tu m'as manqué toi aussi mon fils, et je suis pleinement heureuse que vous vous êtes enfin trouvé tous les deux !

- Votre fils à quelque peu tardé pour venir, il est tellement…tellement timide. Annonça Harry tout sourire.

- Harry je t'en pris ! S'étonna Drago

- Ne t'en fais pas mon ange, ta mère n'en est aucunement surprise, n'est ce pas Narcissa ?

- Loin de là, je suis tout autant soulagée qu'il ne ressemble en rien à son père !

- Il vous ressemble Narcissa, ceci est une certitude, parce qu'il est vraiment magnifique. Vous m'avez manqué madame Malfoy.

- Oh Harry, ne m'appel plus comme ça, d'accord ?

- Bien Narcissa (Il se décolla d'elle est la contempla), je vous trouve jolie, mais le teint un peu plus pâle que d'habitude, vous allez bien au moins ? Questionna Harry inquiet.

- Harry a raison mère, vous êtes souffrante ? Dit Drago en caressant la joue de sa mère.

- Tout va bien les garçons ! Menti Narcissa, en affichant un faux sourire.

- Narcissa, pas de ça avec moi, je …

- C'est vous qui êtes souffrant Harry, séverus m'en a informé par courrier, moi je vais bien, et vous, vous avez besoin de repos, c'est la raison de votre présence ici une semaine avant le début de vacance, non !?

- Je me suis reposé Narcissa, j'ai dormi comme un bébé cette nuit, votre fils est ma guérison, et sans lui j'aurai du mal à faire surface, donc je vais bien ! Fit Harry, embrassant sa belle mère sur le front, puis Drago, alors qu'il se dirigeait ensuite dans le grand salon pour longer vers la terrasse.

- Mon chéri, j'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?

- Pas du tout, mère, Harry n'est plus…Enfin je veux dire qu'il ne parle plus à son ami Ronald Weasley, ce dernier ne me supporte toujours pas, et ça rend Harry un peu tendu. Mère, Harry à un don en magie bien supérieur au nôtre, il est vraiment très doué vous savez !

- Il est déjà bien développé en magie, ne me dis pas qu'il est au-delà de…

- Harry ne possède plus sa baguette mère, lui-même l'a détruite hier au soir, et je peux vous certifier qu'il n'en a plus l'utilité.

- Mais Drago, ceci est impossible ! Fit Narcissa.

- Si mère, de toute évidence c'est possible, il vous l'expliquera mieux que moi **(Nda/Oui comme ça, ça m'évite de le réécrire).**

- Dis-moi au moins de quoi il est capable ?

- Il sait toujours ce qu'il se passe, et ce qu'il va se passer, ce que ressentent les gens autour de lui, les bonnes choses, comme les mauvaises choses. Ce matin, avant que Weasley ne me jette son poing à la figure, Harry l'a ressenti tout de suite, puisqu'il a réagit aussitôt en l'envoyant au bout du couloir en un rien de temps, et par un simple geste de la main. Nous avons été convoqués chez le directeur, avec la présence de Séverus, Weasley, Granger, Blaise et Pansy, tandis qu'ils étaient présents eux aussi. Pourtant, avant que l'un d'entre nous prenne la parole, le directeur a ajouté « _Si un d'entre vous s'oppose à Harry comme à Drago, il sera expulsé sur le champ_ ».

- Que dis-tu ?

- Le directeur savait ce qu'il s'était passé avant que nous soyons présents dans le bureau, Harry à du lui transmettre, j'ignore comment, mais il l'a fait. C'est pour ça mère, qu'il a bien insisté tout à l'heure sur votre état, il sent que vous n'êtes pas bien ! Insista Drago en scrutant sa mère dans les yeux.

- Drago voyons, tout va bien, et…

- Ce qu'Harry ressent ou perçoit, il me le transmet, mère !

- Pardon !?

- Harry et moi sommes liés, mère, notre amour lui donne ce pouvoir qu'il parvient ensuite à me donner, il est fort probable pour que je devienne comme lui, j'ai juste besoin d'entraînement, afin de parvenir à administrer autant.

- … !

- Ne soyez pas étonné, mère, Harry et moi allons faire notre possible pour vous l'expliquer, moi j'ai encore un peu de mal avec tout ça. Venez mère, allons rejoindre Harry. »

Un peu désorientée, Narcissa avait agrippé le bras de son fils en se dirigeant auprès du grand sauveur, moyennant une explication plausible. Malgré le froid de ce mois de décembre, Harry ne s'en était pas soucié plus que ça, il avait besoin de se rafraîchir un peu les idées, et sentir le froid sur son visage, arrivait toujours à calmer sa colère, ou ces tensions, et Harry en avait vraiment besoin. Lorsque Narcissa et Drago étaient venus rejoindre Harry à la terrasse, ce dernier s'était jeté dans les bras de son ange, en venant également enlacer sa belle mère à sa suite.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Après le repas du midi, Narcissa s'était allongée sur le divan après qu'elle est était submergée d'une grande vague de chaleur. Bien vite, Harry l'avait rejoint en s'alarmant de son état. Drago devenu tout aussi livide en remarquant sa mère aussi lasse, alors que, de toute sa vie, elle n'était jamais tombée malade **(Nda/La pauvre Narcissa)**. Sans attendre plus longtemps, Harry avait redressé les jambes de Narcissa, afin qu'elle soit plus à l'aise possible, pendant que Drago avait posé un oreiller sous sa tête.

« Narcissa, ne me mentez plus, que vous arrive t-il, vous êtes comme ça depuis combien de temps ?

- Je crois que je n'ai pas vraiment fait attention plus que ça ces derniers jours, mais aujourd'hui je me sens vraiment fatiguée, je devrais attendre un petit moment avant…

- Non mère, restez couchée, on va s'occuper de vous.

- Drago je t'en pris, ce n'est rien !

- Votre fils à raison Narcissa, restez couchée (Harry posa une main sur son front) vous n'avez pas de fièvre pourtant, vous avez eu un vertige, en avez-vous eu d'autre ?

- Non, juste une fatigue constante.

- Je vais envoyer un message à Séverus. Fit Drago

- Drago non, ça va passer, je vais me reposer. Tenta d'articuler Narcissa en fermant les yeux.

- On va vous mettre dans votre chambre, je vais vous porter jusque là-bas.

- Merci Harry.

- Tout va s'arranger vous verrez, je suis persuadé que ce n'est rien de grave ! Dit-il en la soulevant dans ses bras pour l'emmener dans une des chambres.

- C'est quelque chose aussi que vous arrivez à percevoir !? Questionna Narcissa.

Harry avait souri comme pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle avait raison. D'un claquement de doigts il avait fermé les rideaux pour assombrir la chambre, sans que ça ne puisse déranger la malade. Allongée sur le lit, Narcissa s'était étendue de tout son long, laissant son regard posé sur les deux garçons. Son fils était assis à ses côtés, dos à la tête de lit, Harry quant à lui était face à Drago, assit également contre Narcissa. De n'avoir jamais vu sa mère aussi fatiguée, Drago s'était vraiment inquiété, Harry l'avait pourtant discerné aussitôt.

« Mon ange, ta mère va bien ne t'en fait pas, elle a juste eu un vertige, rien de bien méchant ! Russura Harry envers Drago.

- Harry a raison mon chéri, je vais bien ! Certifia Narcissa.

- Désolé mère, c'est plus fort que moi, de toute ma vie je ne vous ai vu aussi fatiguée, alors ceci est normal que je flippe un peu.

- On pourrait faire venir madame Pomfresh à la villa, mais j'ai peur que Séverus ne s'en inquiète aussi (Harry réfléchit) à moins que j'établisse le diagnostique moi-même, mais ça me semble encore vague **(Nda/ Il devient vraiment fort !).**

- Tu veux dire, que tu pourrais savoir de quoi elle souffre ? Enonça Drago

- C'est encore floue dans ma tête, je sais qu'il n'y a rien de grave, pourtant je sens bien qu'il y a quelque chose (il se leva pour se placer debout au milieu de la pièce) Narcissa, vous n'avez pas l'impression qu'il a eu un changement dernièrement !?

- Vous parlez d'un changement présent dans mon quotidien ?

- Je dirais plutôt à l'intérieur de vous, si vous mangez normalement, si vous dormez plus souvent ou moins souvent, si vous vous trouvez un peu barbouillée et…

- Je vous avoue Harry, être un peu plus fatiguée que d'habitude, on va dire peut-être depuis une quinzaine de jours, je mange normalement, un peu plus en ce moment, et le matin lorsque je me lève je…

- OH MERLIN TOUT PUISSANT ! S'écria Harry surpris.

- Qui a-t-il ? Dit Drago affolé.

- Dite moi Harry, que m'arrive-t-il ? S'inquiéta Narcissa à son tour.

- … ! Harry était sous le choc.

- Harry!? Appela Drago

- Faut faire venir madame Pomfresh, ça confirmera sûrement mes dires ! Signala le brun en tentant de s'éloigner.

- Harry que fais-tu ?

- Je vais envoyer un courrier, j'envoie Hedwige sans attendre.

- Non Harry, vous avez dit le contraire tout à l'heure, dite-moi ce qu'il se passe, je vous en pris Harry !? Dit Narcissa apeurée, prenant soins de se relever pour faire face à Harry debout.

- Mère, recouchez-vous !

- Harry, je veux savoir ! Insista Narcissa.

- Couchez-vous Narcissa ! Ordonna le sauveur.

- Pas avant que je sache.

- … ! Harry

- HARRY POTTER? **(Nda/Ouh là!)**

- Vous êtes enceintes Narcissa! Lâcha Harry.

- … »

Drago était devenu livide en regardant sa mère cette fois. Narcissa s'était trouvé comme paralysée, avant qu'elle ne s'effondre au sol, Harry avait eu juste le temps de l'à rattraper dans ses bras. Ce qui n'avait pas encore fait réagir Drago, qui était resté immobile **(Nda/ Faut qu'il digère le pauvre)**. Prenant soin de sa future belle mère, Harry n'avait pas hésité un seul instant pour dévêtir de peu Narcissa, retirant ces chaussures, sa tunique, sans omettre de lui dégrafer quelques boutons de son corsage, qu'elle puisse respirer normalement.

_**Wahou, et ben dite donc, une sacrée nouvelle, vous ne trouvez pas !? Après tout pourquoi pas, si Drago veut une petite sœur…On verra bien ! Prochain chapitre dans les prochaines semaines, on parlera bien évidemment de la future maman, mes aussi de nos deux amoureux. Drago va-t-il prendre plus d'assurance, va-t-il ressentir aussi des choses en lui ? Toute ces questions, peut-être dans le prochain chapitre, qui je pense sera plus long.**_

_**N'hésitez surtout pas pour vos avis, ça fait toujours autant plaisir d'avoir quelques petits messages. A la prochaine, et gros bisous à tous.**_


	6. Entraînement

Aurelie Malfoy :j'ai vraiment hate delire lasuite bonen continaution / **Rep**… Je vais faire mon possible, et merci !

calimero :j'adore merci elle est géniale et j'ai hâte de lire la suite. Merci / **Rep**… Merci encore, la suite va arriver !

bianka17 :slt, j'adore ton couple harry draco, le caractère et le comportement de draco est différent de l'original mais en 100 fois mieux !! severus pareil que draco ! narcissa enceinte super je m'en doutais un peu vu la fatigue... alors severus va être papa !! bonne continuation et à très bientôt ^^ / **Rep**…C'est vrai que moi aussi j'aime ce Drago là, il est tellement chou, et c'est pour Séverus la même chose, savoir qu'il aide Harry dans le livre, m'inspire pour qu'il soit gentil…Ah et la belle Narcissa, et bien je l'aime beaucoup, et la voir enceinte lui ira si bien, son fils l'aime tout comme Harry qui l'adore, et oui, Séverus qui va être papa !! Merci encore.

li-san : j'adore veut la suite ! **/ Rep**…Ca avance tout doucement , mais sûrement.

JTFLAM : ce serait marrant que l'enfant de severus et narcissa ainsi que celui de draco et harry naissent la même année non ? **/ Rep**… J'avais prévus effectivement que la naissance se passe la même année, j'aurai même voulu que la mère et le fils accouche ensemble, mais pas possible, trop d'écart !! On verra ça ! Merci encore.

_**Bonjour à vous, j'ai le grand plaisir de vous publier mon chapitre 06, qui j'espère vous apportera que du bonheur, en tout cas pour moi, ça l'est.**_

Chapitre 06 : Entraînement.

__ Vous êtes enceintes Narcissa! Lâcha Harry._

__ …_

_Drago était devenu livide en regardant sa mère cette fois. Narcissa s'était trouvé comme paralysée, avant qu'elle ne s'effondre au sol, Harry avait eu juste le temps de l'à rattraper dans ses bras. Ce qui n'avait pas encore fait réagir Drago, qui était resté immobile __**(Nda/ Faut qu'il digère le pauvre)**__. Prenant soin de sa future belle mère, Harry n'avait pas hésité un seul instant pour dévêtir de peu Narcissa, retirant ces chaussures, sa tunique, sans omettre de lui dégrafer quelques boutons de son corsage, qu'elle puisse respirer normalement._

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

(POV Harry)

Bon sang, mais qu'est ce qu'il m'a pris de lui dire ça comme ça, je savais que j'aurai du attendre, du moins m'assurer qu'elle était encore allongée. A mon avis, elle n'aurait jamais pensée à une telle nouvelle, quel choc pour Narcissa, sans parler de Séverus lorsqu'il va savoir ça. Et puis moi qui me mets à jouer les _médicomages_, non mais on aura tout vu ! Ce nouveau savoir c'est super, ils auraient du faire pour que je sois bien préparé à ça l'à haut, cela doit être frustrant pour les autres, lorsque je parviens à tout savoir. La pauvre Narcissa, elle qui s'inquiétait d'avoir une maladie contagieuse, je comprends mieux sa colère contre moi tout à l'heure, je la sens rassurée sur ce qu'il lui arrive à présent. Moi qui pensais avoir tout vu, par Merlin, Narcissa enceinte, ça fait vraiment bizarre, sans oublier que son seul fils à maintenant dix-sept ans, pauvre petit ange…Mais ce n'est pas vrai, il ne réagit encore pas !

_ Drago ? Appelais-je.

_ …

Pendant que sa mère se reposait paisiblement, moi-même, je prenais à nouveau place sur le lit en regardant Drago dans les yeux, en effleurant sa joue d'une caresse, afin qu'il réagisse à mon appel. Je sais que pour lui aussi, c'est une sacrée nouvelle, savoir sa propre mère enceinte, de plus, avec son professeur de potion, oui je comprends. Pour ma part, j'aurai été ravi d'avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur, ce savoir fils unique, n'est pas toujours évident. J'insistais sur ma caresse, tout en persévérant mon appel.

_ Drago s'il te plaît, dis-moi quelque chose ? Insistais-je.

Puis sans que je m'y attende, Drago s'était jeté sur moi, en me serrant tout contre lui, sa tête contre mon ventre, et ses bras autour de ma taille. Mon ange était comme ça, sans me dire un mot, juste son étreinte que je sentais de plus en plus forte. En veut-il à sa mère, je l'ignore encore, à Séverus, sûrement ! Dans tout les cas je devais réagir. Ma main droite se faufila dans ces cheveux, pendant que je l'embrassais sur le dessus de la tête, et m'adresser à lui une nouvelle fois.

_ Drago mon ange, regarde-moi !

_ N…Non !

_ Tu es heureux alors ? Persistais-je

_ Oui et non !

_ Tu en veux à Séverus, n'est ce pas ?

_ Un peu (il se redresse pour me regarder dans les yeux), Harry, tu es certain de…

_ Oui mon ange, c'est une certitude, n'en veux pas à Séverus, ta mère et lui son ensemble à présent ! Expliquais-je

_ Je sais mon cœur, c'est juste que c'est ma mère, je me sens vraiment étrange face à cette nouvelle !

_ Tu es heureux, avoue-le mon ange ? Souriais-je

_ Toi et ta facilité de tout savoir…Oui, oui je suis content, ça te va ? Dit-il.

_ Ca me va. Maintenant peux-tu venir m'embrasser, tes lèvres me manquent !? Affirmais-je en glissant ma main droite dans son cou.

_ Seulement que mes lèvres ?

_ Tu commences à prendre de l'assurance, mais malgré tout ne me tente pas, tu sais de quoi je pourrais être capable !? Avertissais-je en m'approchant de lui.

_ Oh oui, je le sais ! Confirma Drago.

(Fin du POV Harry)

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

(POV Drago)

Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à me ressaisir bon sang, je devrais être heureux pour ma mère, être heureux aussi pour Séverus, comme je suis heureux d'avoir bientôt un petit frère…Quoique personnellement je préférerai avoir une petite sœur, mais bon, pas de précipitation! D'accord, je suis conscient d'être le plus heureux, cependant c'est ma mère ! Puis Harry qui joue les _médicomages_ à présent, alors là c'est une première, devrais-je être aussi rassuré que se soit lui, et seulement lui qui nous l'ait annoncé, plutôt qu'une personne ameute tout Poudlard que la mère du jeune Malfoy attend un enfant ! Maintenant, il faut annoncer la nouvelle à Séverus, à moins que je lui jette mon poing dans la figure avant, et qu'ensuite on lui annonce ! Mère m'en voudrait naturellement, dans ce cas je ne lui ferais rien, après tout il est super sympa lorsqu'on le connaît bien (Nda/Je le savais déjà !). Franchement, je n'aurais jamais pensé un instant voire, mère attendre en enfant, étant donné son âge…Attention, je n'ai pas dit qu'elle était vieille, loin de là, mère est la plus belle des femmes, et je l'aime, j'ai tout simplement peur pour elle. Mais de toute évidence je prendrais soin d'elle, avec l'aide de mon amour bien sûr !

_ Drago ? Appela Harry

_ …

Je n'arrivais encore pas à dire un mot, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées, et malgré la douce caresse que je ressentais sur ma joue, rien ne pouvait me faire réagir. Une chaleur agréable me saisit pourtant, alors que mon amant continue davantage sa caresse, en persistant à m'appeler.

_ Drago s'il te plaît, dis quelque chose ? Insista Harry.

Quoi dire, si ce n'est que je veux être contre lui. Sans plus attendre, je me jette tout contre lui en venant l'enlacer par la taille, ma tête tout contre son ventre. Je sens sa main passer dans mes cheveux, puis un baiser qu'il me donne avant de s'adresser à moi une nouvelle fois.

_ Drago mon ange, regarde-moi ! Susurra Harry

Je ne peux pas, je suis trop bien dans ces bras, alors je tente de lui murmurer ma négation.

_ N…Non !

_ Tu es triste ?

Triste n'est pas le mot qui me conviendrait, en aucun cas je suis triste, seul ces bras compte, ces baisers comptent aussi tout autant. Alors je décide de lui répondre calmement.

_ Non ! Disais-je

_ Tu en veux à Séverus, n'est ce pas ?

_ Un peu (je me redresse pour lui faire face) Harry, es-tu sûr de…

_ Oui mon ange, ceci est une certitude. N'en veux pas à Séverus, ta mère et lui sont ensemble à présent.

_ Je sais mon cœur, c'est juste que c'est ma mère, je me sens étrange face à cette nouvelle ! Répondais-je en le fixant dans les yeux.

_ Tu es heureux, avoue-le mon ange. Dit-il en souriant.

Mais ce n'est pas vrai, il arrive vraiment à tout savoir de moi, je n'aurais bientôt plus de secret pour lui. Après tout, il va être content de savoir qu'une fois de plus il a encore vu juste.

_ Toi et ta facilité de tout savoir…Oui, oui je suis content, ça te va ? Disais-je

Il me sourit, et là je craque, je n'en peux plus, ces lèvres me manquent, je veux qu'il m'embrasse de tout son cœur. Ce n'est pas possible d'être aussi sexy, par Salazar !

_ Ca me va. Maintenant peux-tu venir m'embrasser, tes lèvres me manquent !? Affirma Harry en glissant sa main droite dans mon cou.

_ Seulement que mes lèvres !? Disais-je sans réfléchir aux conséquences.

Je n'arrive pas à y croire, il arrive même à savoir ce que je pense ! Et bien me voilà dans de beau drap. Pourtant je ne désespère pas, je me sens bien, plus sur de moi, que je serais prêt à faire tout ce qu'il voudra.

_ Tu commences à prendre de l'assurance, mais malgré tout ne me tente pas, tu sais de quoi je pourrais être capable ! Déclare Harry en s'approchant de moi.

Je savais de quoi il pourrait être capable, j'en avais eu un aperçu le premier jour ou il m'a embrassé, je me rappel avoir été dans un de ces états, que j'aurai vraiment aimé qu'il me prenne sur le champ. Avant que ces lèvres viennent se poser sur les miennes avec douceur, je parvenais à lui répondre presque aguicheur.

_ Oh oui, je le sais ! Affirmais-je avant de sentir sa langue se faufiler dans ma bouche, pour me dévorer de la sienne.

(Fin du POV Drago)

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

(POV Narcissa)

Pourquoi cette soudaine lassitude, j'ouvre les yeux légèrement, et m'apercevoir que me trouve dans ma chambre, allongée sur le lit. Je me souviens à présent, puis instinctivement ma main vient glisser sur mon ventre, qui ne me cache en rien sa petite rondeur. Par Salazar, comment Séverus va-t-il réagir, moi-même qui ne m'attendais pas à un tel événement ! Jamais je n'avais envisagée un jour d'avoir un autre enfant, ça m'était impensable. Je sais que Drago réclamait toujours une petite sœur, mais son père s'y refusait, pré testant qu'il n'y aurait qu'un seul héritier Malfoy, et une seule éducation. Je ne l'aurai pas contre dit à l'époque, sa façon d'élever notre fils m'avait résignée à en avoir d'autres. Néanmoins maintenant tout est différent, je suis avec Séverus, et nous nous aimons comme un jeune couple. Cette présence en moi pourrait être un bonheur encore plus grand, je dois savoir pourtant si Séverus acceptera. Après avoir perçu du bruit autour de moi, je pivotais ma tête en tombant sur les deux garçons en plein échange agréable.

Au moins, eux ne s'étaient pas souciés plus que ça de la nouvelle, le contraire aurait été flagrant. Mon fils chéri doit être enchanté alors, ce qui me rassure. Notre petit Harry est vraiment un génie, avoir autant de savoir en si peu d'années d'apprentissage, ceci est un exploit. Harry parviendra sûrement à apporter à mon fils autant d'amour qu'un homme puisse avoir. Bien que je sois éloignée dans mes pensées, je commence à découvrir que le baiser qu'ils se donnent devient plus long, et qu'ils se cherchent à présent autant avec leur geste, alors je me donne la force d'intervenir pour les arrêter.

_ Les garçons, la villa n'a-t-elle pas d'autre chambres ? Susurrais-je envers eux.

_ Mère ! Dit Drago en se détachant du baiser, non sans être gêné.

_ Désolé Narcissa, mais votre fils m'attire tellement qu'il m'est parfois impossible de lui résister (Harry sourit face à la gêne de son ange) surtout lorsqu'il est aussi embarrassé, c'est encore pire! Formula Harry tout sourire.

_ Mon cœur stop (Mon fils me regarde, et me dit) mère, comment vous vous sentez ? Dit-il en me caressant le bras.

_ Je…Bien ! Peu soucieuse en regardant mon ventre.

_ On va prendre soin de vous Narcissa, ne vous inquiétez pas. Voulez-vous que je prévienne Séverus ?

_ Je voudrais être sûr avant que…

_ Je vous le confirme mère, vous êtes bien enceinte ! Lâcha Drago sur de lui, comme une révélation qui venait s'installer en lui.

_ … ! Harry était stupéfait, en fixant son amant.

_ … ! Moi-même étais dans le même état.

Par Salazar, comment serait-il possible que mon fils possède autant de pouvoir ! Harry, puis maintenant mon Drago chéri ! Ainsi donc il avait raison, lui et Harry son liés par magie ! **(Nda/Et bien oui, je l'ai dis pourtant !)**

(Fin du POV Narcissa)

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Harry et sa future belle-mère, avaient été vraiment très consternés, sachant que Drago pouvait avec autant de certitude, que sa mère attendait un enfant. Essayant de tenter le tout pour le tout, Harry s'était appliqué d'un coup à fermer les yeux, prenant les deux mains de Drago dans les siennes, et laissé sa magie canaliser autour de son amant (Nda/Bon, je vous avez dit qu'il était fort, alors il est encore plus fort). Celui-ci, aucunement angoissé de la nouvelle attitude de son amant, l'avait laissé faire tout en s'employant lui-même à échanger sa propre magie, non sans déclencher dans l'atmosphère une plénitude totale. Apaisée de tout son être par ce phénomène, Narcissa avait eu juste de temps d'apercevoir le contact des deux garçons se produire, créant un filet de lumière dorée tout autour d'eux, et ensuite s'assoupir, pour de nouveau s'endormir dans un sommeil paisible.

Leurs mains agrippaient face à face, leurs yeux à tous les deux fermés, leurs têtes projetées en arrière sur le coup d'une nouvelle vague de magie, qui s'était entourée tout autour de leur main, autour de leur taille, et les emmener à faire un corps contre corps, puis se dissiper peu à peu au bout de quelques minutes, en les laissant haletant chacun d'eux. Enlacer l'un dans l'autre, leur souffle un peu plus irrégulier malgré la fatigue, les deux garçons ne s'était pas préoccupé de Narcissa, qui sur le coup de cette magie nouvelle s'était endormie de nouveau. Harry savait à présent que Drago était comme lui, parce qu'il avait fait justement pour que sa magie soit liées à la sienne, il devait maintenant lui apprendre à ne plus se servir de sa baguette, ce qui devait être pour Harry une partie de plaisir, sachant que son ange arrivé à discerner la moindre faille chez lui. Comme pour lui, qui devenait de plus en plus expérimenté en magie.

Drago était un peu déboussolé, ce qui venait de se produire n'était pas commun pour lui, il connaissait sa magie première, celle qu'il contient dans son être depuis qu'il est petit, pour lui les sangs purs sont très développés en magie, même si Voldemort un sang mêlé en possédait tout autant. Pourtant là, ça dépasse son entendement, cette magie qu'il vient de partager avec son amant était bien supérieure à tout ce qu'il connaissait, il savait que le sauveur avait de grandes capacités, Séverus son parrain lui en avait parlé, jusqu'à lui informer qu'il pourrait devenir encore meilleur en le partageant avec un être cher, aujourd'hui encore, il n'aurait jamais pensé que cet être cher soit, lui-même. Se détachant l'un de l'autre tout doucement, se fixant mutuellement dans les yeux, Drago avait trouvé cependant la faculté pour parler à son amour.

_ Harry…Comment ceci est-il…Possible !? Articula difficilement Drago

_ Notre amour Drago…parce que nous parvenons à laisser passer toute cette magie, seulement par notre esprit, plus tu te laisses envahir sans te retenir, plus la magie infuse dans ton être, ce qui nous donne autant de pouvoir. Notre savoir ensemble, nous donne une seul est même magie, pure et chaste, tu comprends mon ange ? Dit Harry en reprenant peu à peu son souffle.

_ Oui, je pense pouvoir comprendre ! Admet Drago un peu plus sûr de lui.

_ C'est bien mon ange, tu as compris comment on procède, je suis fière de toi ! Avoue Harry en caressant la joue de son amant avec son pouce.

_ Merci, mais je vais avoir besoin d'…

_ D'entraînement, oui je sais, et on commence ce soir ! Sourit Harry.

_ Je te demande pardon ?

Pour être exacte, Drago ne pensait pas à cet entraînement-là. Comment son amant pouvait juger de faire l'amour, et faire passer ça en entraînement, alors que lui n'avait pas du tout pensé à ça. Il aimait tant son Harry, mais néanmoins il ne savait pas s'il était encore prêt pour ça. Il devait l'admettre que l'idée ne lui déplairait pas, et pour ça, il devait s'y préparer aussi. Harry, comprenant le changement d'humeur de son ange, l'avait rassuré très vite.

_ Drago, je ne faisais pas allusion à ça voyons ! Réprimanda Harry.

_ De quoi…Tu veux dire que…

_ Je parlais bien d'un vrai entraînement, Drago, par Merlin mon ange, ce n'est pas parce que j'ai ajouté « ce soir », que tout de suite ça veut dire, dans une chambre ! Révéla Harry

_ Oh pardon…Pardon Harry, excuse-moi ! Avoue Drago aussi troublé que possible.

_ Drago je t'en conjure, ne sois pas aussi timide, même si j'aime ce côtés là, j'aimerai tout autant que tu t'exprimes sur ce que toi aussi tu veux. Je t'ai dit que je te donnais du temps aussi pour ça, et confiance…

_ J'ai envie de toi ! Révéla Drago s'en même comprendre pourquoi il avait dit ça.

_ Quoi…Drago, te rends-tu compte de ce que tu viens de dire ? Fit Harry surpris.

_ Non pas vraiment (puis Drago s'était levé pour faire face à son amant), et puis zut je n'en peux plus Harry, tu me parles d'entraînement ce soir, moi je pense ce que je pense, enfin tu as compris quoi, ensuite tu me dis que tu parles pas de ça, alors je me sens vraiment honteux, en plus dans ma tête tout bascule, cette nouvelle capacité de tout savoir comme toi, ouvrir mon esprit pour plus encore, et là, et bien je craque, j'en peux plus (Drago faisait des gestes dans tous les sens, continuant de s'expliquer) j'apprends que je vais avoir un frère ou une sœur, j'ai envie de casser la figure à Séverus, mais je ne le ferais pas, je veux d'un seul coup tout faire, tout apprendre comme toi, et encore une fois j'ai peur de faire mal, j'aimerai te dire à quel point je t'aime et que loin de toi je ne suis plus rien, puis je veux te dire aussi ceci, alors que ça me démange depuis quelques jours déjà…J'AI VRAIMENT ENVIE DE TOI BORDEL ! Cria Drago

_ … !

_ Excuse-moi, j'en avais besoin ! Fit Drago calmant ses nerfs.

_ Répète ta dernière phrase mon ange, sans crier ! Déclara Harry en se positionnant face à son ange.

_ J'ai vraiment envie de toi…Harry ! Sussura Drago

_ Alors, maintenant que tu m'as tout avoué, accepterais-tu de pratiquer un peu de magie sans baguette en salle d'entraînement, et qu'ensuite, après une bonne douche, je te fasse découvrir les joies d'un corps à corps (Baiser sur la bouche) le tiens (Autre baiser dans le cou) et le mien ? Articula Harry en pressant son corps contre celui de son amant.

_ Oui, j'accepte sans hésiter !

_ Sans hésiter, certain ?

_ Certain, embrasse-moi ?

_ Dit le encore ! Fit Harry dans l'oreille du blond.

_ Harry em… (Drago venait de se rendre compte qu'il était dans la chambre de sa mère) On devrait avant tout laisser mère seule dans sa chambre, je ne voudrais pas qu'elle se réveil à nouveau, pour nous trouver en plein baiser, de plus ont a nos bagages à ranger, et…

_ D'accord, d'accord mon ange, on va ranger nos bagages, ensuite je m'occupe de ton entraînement.

_ Tout ce que tu veux mon cœur !

_ Ne dis pas tout, je ne pourrais pas avoir de limite avec toi !

_ Je ne te donne aucune limite justement, je veux tout ! Réclama Drago, sûr de lui cette fois.

_ Oh par Merlin, qu'est ce que j'aime te savoir comme ça ! Dit Harry en l'embrassant.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

La salle d'entraînement ressemblait presque pour ainsi dire à toutes les pièces de la villa, murs blancs avec des filets en reliefs verts sur toute la surface. La seule façon de la différencier avec les autres, ce n'était que son emplacement, qui se trouvait légèrement en dessous de la villa, presque à la même hauteur que la grande piscine. Cette salle avait pourtant un accès à l'extérieur par un grand pan de mur vitré, qui donnait une vue sur la tamise (fleuve traversant l'Angleterre méridionale, reliant Londres à la mer du Nord), **(Nda/ Vous le saviez! Parce que moi il n'y a pas longtemps que je le sais)**. Harry avait créé à lui seul cette salle, pendant ces vacances d'été. Narcissa et Séverus connaissaient cette pièce, mais Drago n'avait pas eu encore le privilège de la découvrir. Lumière peut éclairée, donnait à cette salle l'impression d'être dans un endroit calme et reposé. Suspendus loin de là, deux sacs de frappe, et une grande corde de cinq mètres de haut, puis également quelques tapis au sol sur la moitié de la pièce.

Harry et Drago avaient descendu les quelques marches, pour atteindre une petite porte fermée, qu'Harry avait ouvert en tapant un code **(Nda/ Quel Modernisme !)**, dans un renfoncement du mur. Sans poser de questions, Drago avait suivi son amour jusqu'à l'intérieur en poussant un sifflement ravi en visionnant la pièce.

_ Alors là, je suis sidéré ! Affirma Drago, découvrant la pièce pour en détailler chaque recoin.

_ Je savais, que tu serais ravi ! Fit Harry, les bras croisés, en regardant son ange faire son inspection.

_ Ravi mon cœur ! Tu rigoles j'espère, je suis super content (il se tourna vers Harry), je vais pouvoir enfin m'entraîner avec toi ! Sourit Drago.

_ Oui mon ange, te sens-tu prêt à m'affronter ? Taquina Harry en s'approchant de lui férocement.

_ Attends (Drago fit un pas en arrière) Harry…Pas maintenant, je ne…

_ Pas le temps d'attendre mon ange. Deuxième leçon, toujours être prêt lorsqu'un adversaire attaque. Expliqua Harry.

Drago n'avait pas eu le temps de répliquer, qu'il s'était retrouvé sur le dos de son amant en un temps record. Lui serrant les jambes pour ne pas qu'il bouge, Harry avait entraîné Drago sur les tapis au sol, décidé à le balancer. Visionnant la vitesse dans lequel Harry se déplaçait avec lui sur le dos, Drago avait très vite compris que la chute au sol n'allait pas se révéler aussi douce qu'il le pensait, alors, se laissant réfléchir à une stratégie en un temps rapide, le serpentard avait agrippé avec fermeté les passants du jean de son amant, afin qu'il ne soit pas le seul à chuter. La logique de Drago avait fonctionnée, Harry s'était retrouvé avec son amant étendu sur le sol** (Nda/ Heureusement que les tapis son épais, vous imaginez un peu leur fes**ses !?). Drago avait éclaté de rire malgré sa chute, peu après, Harry l'avait suivi dans son hilarité, puis au même moment ils avaient annoncé tous les deux, sans perdre pour autant leur sourire :

_ Salaut ! Dit Drago

_ Salaut ! Fit Harry au même moment.

_ Pourquoi aurais-je été le seul à tomber, hm !?

_ D'accord mon ange, un point pour toi. Tu n'es donc pas contre à poursuivre l'attaque. Ajouta Harry, revenant à la charge.

_ Je ne suis pas certain de…

_ Essai de m'étaler au sol, en utilisant aucune magie, sers-toi de tes bras et de tes jambes ! Révéla Harry en retirant sa chemise, pour se retrouver torse nu.

_ … ! Drago surpris.

_ Ne te laisse pas surprendre Drago, concentre-toi, et attaque-moi. Poursuit Harry le menaçant.

_ Je ne pourrais pas te faire le moindre mal Harry, je refuse de t'attaquer !

_ Drago, ceci est ton entraînement, alors j'ai dit…ATTAQUE MOI. Cria Harry envers son ange.

_ … !! Drago s'était reculé.

_ Ne pense pas à ce que je suis pour toi, fais comme si j'étais ton ennemi.

_ Justement, tu ne l'ais plus Harry ! Souffla de tristesse le blond.

_ Ressaisis-toi Drago, ne réfléchis pas. Informe le brun, plus pour l'encourager.

Etre pris entre le besoin de fuir, et le besoin de donner à son amant ce qu'il demande, S'était repris très vite en affrontant toutes ses peurs, et faire face à son adversaire avec autant de mépris **(Nda/Mon dieu, ça promet !).** Sans prendre le temps de déboutonner sa chemise, il avait tiré un grand coup sec sur chaque pan, pour les arracher, se retrouvant lui aussi torse nu, s'appliquant à prendre quelque secondes pour retirer sa baguette de sa poche, la balancer au loin pour ne pas avoir à s'en servir, puis ses chaussures et chaussettes, afin d'avoir une meilleure prise. Notre sauveur s'était aussi apprêté à faire de même, percevant la menace de son ange, et aussi très heureux de savoir son ange aussi menaçant, pour lui, ça voulait dire que Drago l'avait compris, et qu'il tenterait tout pour apprendre, même si Harry sentait en lui, l'envie de l'embrasser. Les deux amants se fixaient à présent, marchant doucement à former un cercle.

Leur affrontement en tant qu'ennemi ne datait pas depuis longtemps, Harry ne voulait jamais avoir à en venir aux mains avec son ancien rival, mais l'année passée avait été plus que des mots, Drago Malfoy l'avait cherché, Drago Malfoy l'avait menacé, et lui avait riposté avec un sort qu'il ne connaissait pas. Harry s'en voulait encore de lui avoir infligé une telle souffrance, il s'en voulait aussi de ne pas avoir compris que Drago Malfoy avait été manipulé. Quant à Drago, la colère à l'égard de son ennemi, avait toujours été plus un jeu, qui l'avait conduit à le haïr, pour les bons vouloirs de Voldemort. Aucun des deux garçons ne voulait y repenser, être ennemi était inconcevable, pourtant là, ils devaient tous les deux jouer le jeu.

_ Je n'ai jamais pratiqué le sport à main nue, mais je pense y parvenir, alors je ne vais pas fléchir ! Prévient Drago en cherchant rapidement un point d'attaque.

_ Prouve-moi de quoi tu es capable ! Sourit Harry

Approuvant d'un signe de tête, Drago avait passé sa main sur son ventre pour se caresser au-dessus de la ceinture. Harry s'était tout de suite retrouvé attendri par ce geste, mais pas désorienté. L'attaque avait débuté lorsque le serpentard s'était rué sur le griffondor, en lui passant le bras autour de son cou pour le faire tomber, pourtant Harry était parvenu entre temps à lui prendre l'arrière de la tête avec sa main gauche, et le faire basculer vers l'avant. Ne s'en était pas soucié pour autant, Drago avait prit d'une main ferme le bras droit de son amant, pour lui tordre dans le dos, tout en passant son bras autour de sa tête, afin de le maintenir contre lui. Harry avait sourit, et avait ajouté :

_ Tu…n'as jamais pratiqué le…Sport à main nue, tu es sûr !?

_ Je ne fais…que suivre…les instructions dans ma tête, tu n'as pas oublié, nous sommes liés ! Tenta de dire Drago en maintenant fermement Harry contre lui.

_ Je n'ai pas oublié ! Répond Harry.

Dégageant son bras gauche qui était soutenu par le bras de Drago, Harry avait rapidement empoigné le haut du pantalon du serpentard, en le basculant vers l'avant d'un geste rapide. Essoufflé, Drago était resté au sol, regardant son amour sourire, ce qui l'avait obligé à s'attaquer de nouveau contre lui, en lui bloquant cette fois la jambe gauche. Pour Harry, rien ne pouvait être aussi simple, et sans fléchir, il s'était soulevé de terre, d'un grand coup d'élan avec ses bras, en projetant Drago au sol, lui heurtant le menton de sa pointe de pied. Debout devant lui, Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de venir plaisanter avec son ange.

_ Tu dois être encore plus rapide…mon ange !

Gonflé à bloc, Drago s'était frotté le menton, se redressant doucement prêt à attaquer son ennemi **(Nda/ Ils sont ennemis maintenant, je l'ignorais…Ah oui, c'est vrai, c'est juste du pour rire).** Concevoir que son amant n'avait peur de rien, rendait Drago un peu dépossédé, sans y être non plus. Son esprit s'ouvrait en lui, en laissant sa nouvelle magie se répandre dans tout son être, ce qui lui avait permis d'envoyer son amant à l'autre bout de la pièce d'un simple… :

_ _Expéliarmus_ ! Avait crié Drago, pointant sa main vers sa cible pour lui lancer le sort.

_ …

_ Oh putain la vache ! Dit Drago consterné par son geste.

Etendu, presque inanimé sur le sol, Harry ne s'était pas redressé. Après avoir réalisé qu'il pouvait faire de la magie sans baguette, le _serpentard_ était devenu vraiment content, alors que tous ses espoirs pour y parvenir auparavant étaient minimes. Réalisant par la même occasion que son amant était étendu inconscient sur le sol, Drago avait été très vite prit de panique, en se précipitant rapidement auprès de son amour.

_ Oh Salazar Harry…Harry? Appela Drago, affolé.

_ …

_ Merde, mais ce n'est pas vrai …Je t'en prie Harry, réponds-moi!? Persista Drago en se plaçant à quatre pattes sur lui.

_ …

La panique sur le visage de Drago ne pouvait pas être aussi sincère, il s'en voulait terriblement, faire du mal à son amour n'était pas ce qu'il voulait, pour rien au monde. Pressentir les larmes lui venir, il s'était sur-le-champ retrouvé lui-même étalé sur le sol, avec un _griffondor _dans la même position que lui précédemment, lui maintenant les bras au-dessus de la tête.

_ Troisième leçon mon ange, toujours se méfier des apparences ! Enonça le dit Griffondor.

_ Putain…tu…tu m'as fichu une de ces frousses.

_ Tu as vraiment eu peur ?

_ OUI ! Cria Drago

_ Il ne faut pas…

_ Je t'aime merde, et…je refuse qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit, même si tu es bien entraîné. L'idée d'avoir osé te blesser, me détruirai ! Susurra Drago.

_ Mon ange, je suis navré, je vais bien d'accord, et je suis très fière de toi, tu as su me montrer que tu pouvais faire de la magie sans baguette, ça prouve aussi que tu es meilleur (il approcha son visage du sien) je peux t'embrasser mon ange, pour me faire pardonner ? Chuchota Harry en se frottant contre lui.

_ Il va falloir faire…mieux que ça ! Réclama Drago

_ Donc, ça veut vouloir dire que tu es prêt ? Questionna Harry.

_ Que je suis prêt à quoi !?

_ J'ai envie de toi, j'ai envie de te dévorer entièrement.

_ … ! Drago gêné.

_ Ne recommence pas mon ange, ta timidité était évaporée jusque là, alors montre…

_ Embrasse-moi (il lui lécha les lèvres de sa langue) et je t'en supplie…allons faire l'amour, je te veux moi aussi ! Prononça Drago d'une voix sensuelle, avant de venir happer les lèvres du brun.

_ Hum…mon ange, que je t'aime !

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Plus tard, après avoir pris soin de jeter un œil protecteur sur Narcissa, Harry était parti sans tarder prendre une bonne douche à la suite de Drago. La chambre de Drago, aussi moderne comme toutes les autres pièces **(Nda/Vous savez, blanc et un filet vert etc… !)**. Parquet en bois laqué vert au sol, autant la partie chambre, tout comme celle de la partie salon. Chaque chambre, munit de salle de bain privé, plus, petit salon privé, autant de grandes baies vitrées **(Nda/J'aime les baies vitrées, c'est jolie !)**. Un grand lit en baldaquin blanc laqué, avec rideau fin transparent vert **(Nda/ C'est la chambre de Drago, ok ?)**, puis une armoire immense avec des portes en panneaux de plexiglas, sur toute une bonne partie des murs **(Nda/Ben oui, Drago aime beaucoup s'habiller à la mode !).** Voilà comment on pouvait imaginer réellement une vraie chambre moderne, et Harry avait fait connaître à Narcissa, comment le modernisme dans le monde _moldu_ évoluait, puis la belle sorcière avait avouée sans honte, qu'elle admirait beaucoup ce style.

La chambre du sauveur aurait pu tout autant être de rouge, pour désigner sa maison à Poudlard, ce pendant elle était tout aussi blanche, comme être aussi légèrement couvert de strasse noire, Harry aimait la différence des deux couleurs tout simplement. Pourquoi avoir choisi la chambre de Drago ? Parce qu'il voulait que son ange se sente au mieux, dans un endroit bien à lui, et Harry avait béni Dieu en cet instant de trouver son bel ange étendu sur le lit, en plus, simplement munit d'un simple caleçon blanc bien moulant…Comme il le trouvait beau !!!

_ Harry, tout va bien ?

_ Hein, euh…oui, oui bien sûr ! J'étais juste un peu égaré en te regardant. Peux-tu encore attendre un moment, que je puisse allez prendre ma douche !?

_ Je peux encore attendre, mais ne t'égare plus, ou bien alors cette douche va tarder ! Sourit Drago en prenant une place assise sur le lit, les jambes croisées.

_ Rassure-moi, tu ne vas pas changer d'a…

_ Je n'ai pas l'intention de me volatiliser mon cœur, allez ouste, parce que là (il osa poser son regard de haut en bas sur son amant), tu me manques terriblement.

_ Attends, je ne suis pas très certain d'avoir bien entendu, je te manque ? Ajouta Harry, ancrant son regard dans les yeux bleu de son ange.

_ Tu as bien enten…

_ Mon corps te manque ? Reformula Harry, déterminé à avoir une réponse.

_ Non ! Susurra Drago, gardant lui aussi les yeux fixés sur le sauveur.

_ … !

_ Pas seulement ton corps, toi tout entier, Harry, toi tout entier. Répéta Drago une seconde fois.

_ Dans ce cas, je vais faire au plus vite (il fit demi-tour, puis se ravisa en s'adressant à nouveau à lui), et lorsque je reviens, je veux te voir nu !? Enonça Le brun, se dirigeant vers la salle de bain avec hâte.

_ Ben…Ah ! Bégaya Drago, d'une voix mal assuré.

Harry n'avait pas prolongé sa conversation avec son amant, alors qu'il s'était déjà précipité dans la salle d'eau, qui avait durée une bonne vingtaine de minutes, le temps nécessaire de laisser Drago le soin de réfléchir à la demande de son amour. Bien que, sur le coup, Drago n'avait pas su quoi répondre, il ne s'en était pas démoralisé pour autant pour accomplir sa quête. Doucement et malgré sa gêne, Drago s'était soigneusement levé du lit, et faire glisser son boxer en bas de ses jambes, pour se retrouver totalement nu, son membre dressé par l'envie de voir bientôt son amant près de lui **(Nda/ Vous avez vu ça, il y est arrivé, c'est super !).** Inconsciemment, le _serpentard_ s'était passé une main sur son ventre pour atteindre avec sensualité son sexe bien dur, en lui prodiguant un petit mouvement de va et viens, qui l'avait contraint à pousser un petit gémissement rauque de plaisir. Quant à Harry, sa douche enfin terminée, n'avait qu'une seul envie, rejoindre son ange sur le lit pour une étreinte passionnée.

Après avoir cerclé une serviette autour de sa taille, notre héros n'avait pas attendu plus longuement pour se diriger dans la chambre, néanmoins, Harry était resté paralysé à la vue du spectacle qui s'offrait devant ses yeux. Drago avait tardé pour se mettre à nu, si bien qu'il ne s'était plus soucié du temps qui s'était écoulé, continuant sa caresse sur son membre de sa main droite, sans cesser ses petites plaintes jouissives. C'est donc dans cette position que notre bel Harry avait trouvé Drago, un moment de bonheur qu'il n'était pas près d'oublier, et le rendre le plus heureux des hommes. Percevant la présence de son amant à ses côtés, Drago avait cherché à se maîtriser pour restreindre en lui son trouble, qu'il avait beaucoup de mal à obtenir **(Nda/ Pauvre Drago),** à la vue de son amour sur lui, alors qu'il le dévisageait avec avidité, et l'avait contraint à stopper son geste, ce qu'Harry avait désapprouvé totalement.

_ Oh non mon ange, n'arrête pas, continue ! Avertissant Harry, retirant sa serviette d'un geste lent, et montrer à son ange qu'il était lui aussi très excité.

_ Humm ! Souffla Drago en se mordant la lèvre, mais en restant mal à l'aise à la situation.

_ Montre-moi, montre-moi que tu as envie ! Susurra Harry, appliquant lui aussi une caresse sur sa verge bien tendue.

_ Ceci est aussi…un entraînement…Harry ? Dit Drago, en prenant de nouveau son sexe entre ses doigts.

_ Pas nécessairement mon ange, juste un acquis favorable qui te permettrai de vaincre ta gêne…Oui continue ! Ajouta le brun pour l'encourager davantage.

_ Si je considère ma gêne passée…hum…ça pourrait vouloir dire que mon entraînement…et fini alors !? Tenta de dire Drago en gémissant.

_ Ton entraînement est terminé, depuis ton expérience sans baguette de tout à l'heure…hum tu n'as plus ( Harry ferma les yeux au plaisir qu'il se donnait, pour se reprendre ensuite) , tu n'as plus rien à savoir, juste me montrer que tu m'aimes !

_ Je t'aime Harry…je t'aime ! Réponds Drago, retirant sa main, et s'avancer près du sauveur.

_ N'arrête pas ton geste…s'il te plaît, tu es si beau…je…

_ Je ne vais pas arrêter mon geste…je veux juste inverser les rôles **(Nda/ Mai c'est qu'il se débrouille très bien ce beau blond !)**, J'ai…j'ai besoin que…

_ Que je te touche…c'est ça !?

_ Oui c'est ça, fais-moi l'amour Harry, j'ai besoin de toi, de ta présence, de sentir ton envie…en moi. Expliqua Drago en se collant contre le corps de son amant.

_ Drago…hum Drago, je ne pourrais plus me résigner, si tu me parles comme ça, tu le sais, non !? Reprit Harry en glissant une main sur la nuque de son ange.

_ Harry (Il s'approcha de son oreille) je te veux en moi. Prononça Drago en lui léchant l'oreille.

A ces mots, notre beau brun avait était parcouru d'une grande vague de chaleur dans tout son être, à un point qu'il aurait pu jouir tout de suite sans retenu, si il n'avait pas pu garder un peu de son self contrôle.

_**Et bien ce chapitre est fini, eh oui….mais on revient bientôt pour un autre chapitre ! En plus, il va être très chaud !! Quant dite vous !? Vos reviews sont très importante aussi ! Merci **_


	7. Désir, quand tu nous tiens!

_**Merci à**_ : philae89, flore jade, aurelie malfoy, bianka17, zaika, cleo Mcphee, et li-san pour vos messages d'encouragements, et encore désolé pour l'attente.

_**Un grand bonjour à tous ! notre fameux 7eme chapitre qui s'est fait bien attendre, et sincèrement j'en suis vraiment désolé, une surcharge de travail et de soucis…Mais je vais tâcher de faire plus attention pour ne pas vous faire trop attendre la prochaine fois.**_

_**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**_

Chapitre 07 : Désirs, quand tu nous tiens !

_« Harry (Il s'approcha de son oreille) je te veux en moi. Prononça Drago en lui léchant l'oreille. »_

_A ces mots, notre beau brun avait était parcouru d'une grande vague de chaleur dans tout son être, à un point qu'il aurait pu jouir tout de suite sans retenu, si il n'avait pas pu garder un peu de son self contrôle._

Harry avait laissé un court instant son sexe, et pouvait sentir Drago le lui reprendre, lui infligeant les même caresses et les même gestes, aussi lent, aussi doux. Gardant les yeux mi-clos, Harry pouvait entrevoir un voile dorée flotter dans l'air, et se propager dans toute l'espace de la chambre. Drago n'avait pas besoin de l'apprendre, il ressentait en lui la force de le regarder. Ce qui avait obligatoirement obligé les deux garçons à relever la tête pour le voir, sans pour autant les séparer, bien au contraire, cela intensifiait leur plaisir, les contraignant à se diriger sur le lit pour encore plus de désirs, et autant de jouissance **(Nda/ Incontrôlable ces deux là, pfff !).** Harry et Drago étaient en transe, leur organisme bouillait de l'intérieur à ne plus avoir aucun contrôle, ou du moins, presque plus. Les deux garçons ne pouvaient plus se séparer, ils avaient envie de l'un et de l'autre, ce qui les rendaient encore plus fou.

Drago ne savait pas pourquoi il réagissait comme ça, il martelait son amant de baisers, de coup de langue, de petites morsures également, sur chaque centimètre de peau offerte, sur chaque endroit qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé pouvoir accomplir auparavant. Harry aurait donné n'importe quoi pour que cet échange dur toute la vie, c'était fort, très fort, qu'il avait envie de se jeter sur son ange pour se fondre en lui, pourtant, il était nécessaire pour son ange d'apprendre, de comprendre, de savourer chaque instant que lui-même lui transmettait, et pour le brun, voir son petit ami avec autant d'audace **(Nda/ Ah ben ça, c'est certain, il en a !),** alors qu'il était d'un naturel timide, l'excitait comme jamais il n'avait été de toute sa vie. Entre les mains expertes de son bel ange, Harry fondait littéralement, Drago savait comment s'y prendre, la magie des deux êtres l'encouragé à s'y appliquer, et c'était un pur bonheur pour le grand sauveur.

Leurs soufflent n'étaient plus que gémissement, leurs corps étaient recouvert de sueur tellement leurs plaisirs étaient torride. Dans cet afflux d'extase et de plénitude, les garçons étaient devenus incontrôlable **(Nda/ C'est bien ce que je disais, pas de savoir vivre !)**, si bien que la villa aurait pu être attaqué par des tueurs sanguinaires **(Nda/ je préfère ça, à mangemorts !),** qu'ils ne s'en serraient même pas intéressés **(Nda/ Ils pensent à la pauvre Narcissa, même pas !)**. Une éternité semblait s'être écoulée avant que le bel ange parvient en vain d'articuler quelques mots, alors qu'il était allongé entre les jambes de son amour, des frissons de désirs dans tout son corps.

« Que…Hum que m'arri…, tenta de dire Drago, excité plus que jamais, et se frottant contre le corps sous lui.

- Notre magie mon…ange, ce n'est rien…je la sens…et notre amour est fort, je…j'aime te voir comme ça, tu es si beau…si beau ! Articula Harry, dans le même état que son ange.

- Je t'aime…oh Salazar je t'aime, je veux te tou…

- Fais-le Drake…fait comme tu as envie, mais touche-le ! Gémissait Harry, en agrippant le visage de Drago, pour lui donner un baiser fort et doux en même temps. »

La langue du sauveur venait lécher ses lèvres comme un fou, pour faire le passage dans sa bouche et venir chercher celle de Drago, pour plus de contact. Drago était si demandeur **(Nda/ Oui, il a moins la trouille, c'est à voir !)**, qu'il avait autant d'entrain pour venir dévorer sa jumelle, qui avait déclenché une nouvelle fois chez les deux amants, une vague d'excitation intense pendant quelques minutes. Leur baiser avait cessé un instant, et Drago s'était adressé à son amour.

« Harry…Je…

- Ton envie passe avant tout mon Ange…Fais-le, j'en ai si envie…Drago ! Révéla le brun, plus pour l'encourager.

- Comment je dois…faire (Drago avait descendu au niveau du nombril) je ne vais pas…

- Suis ton instinct Drake…Humm…Continue !

- Tu es…Beau ! Souffla Drago, persistant ses baisers sur les hanches à présent, alors qu'il sentait contre son cou, le sexe du brun.

- Toi aussi mon bel Ange…Ohh Humm Drago…Oui c'est bien, encore un peu tu y es…Presque. Conseilla Harry, redressant sa tête, pour mêler ses doigts dans les cheveux du blond.

- Beau ! Arriva juste à dire Drago, pour embrasser ensuite la verge devant lui.

- Drago…Ouch humm…Fais-le, tu en meurs d'envie… »

Laissant échapper un gémissement en guise de réponse, la bouche de Drago avait enfin atteint un non retour, un frisson l'avait saisi de tout son corps, puis il avait finalement osé accentuer son baiser sur ce membre bien dressé. Léchant du bout de sa langue, embrassant de temps à autre, pour aussi, caresser, flatter de ses doigts, le masturber au même moment qu'il léchait sur toute sa grosseur, pour l'engloutir presque totalement dans sa bouche, ce qui avait déclenché chez notre beau Harry, un hoquet de surprise.

« DRAGO…OH MERLIN ! »

Reconnaissant avoir été bête de s'en être privé les semaines précédentes peur de lui déplaire, Drago avait très vite prit goût à cet échange, à ce plaisir nouveau, qu'il augmentait de seconde en seconde avec des vas et viens fort, jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir s'en priver. Le brun n'en pouvait plus, son Ange lui faisait découvrir un plaisir au-delà de ce qu'il avait connu, bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait espéré. Harry gémissait presqu'à en pleurer, ses mains à présent s'accrochaient à la couette du lit, et avec les assauts de son amant, il sentait que le plaisir suprême allez bientôt arriver, pourtant il ne voulait pas imposer ça à son Ange, du moins pas encore.

« Mon Ange…C'est si bon…Tu es vraiment très doué Humm…Pourtant tu va devoir…

- M'arrêter ! (Il releva la tête tout en gardant sa main autour du sexe de son amour), jamais, je veux te donner…Harry ! Reprit Drago, pour reprendre ensuite là où il en était.

- Oh Drago…Je ne vais pas pouvoir…Je vais jouir si tu continues…Arrête mon Ange…Viens Drago…Humm…DRAGO ! »

Pourtant Drago n'arrivait pas à se détacher ce sexe, il aurait voulu continuer tout la nuit, et montrer à son Amour qu'il l'aimait tellement. Notre sauveur l'avait ressenti, et il avait ajouté :

« Je t'aime moi aussi…Tu n'as rien besoin de me prouver…Drago stop…J'ai envie de toi…Je veux te faire l'amour. Murmura Harry

- J'aime te…

- Je sais mon Ange (il sourit en le regardant), je l'avais bien compris, mais une autre fois, viens mon beau blond ! Dit Harry, le rapprochant contre lui, en le plaquant sur le lit. »

Toujours autour d'eux, la lumière brillait de plus en plus fort, presque pour les encourager à poursuivre leur étreinte. Le regard de Drago, autant que celui d'Harry étaient légèrement focalisé sur ce voile doré, ils n'y prêtaient quasiment plus attention, l'habitude d'être présent, sans doute. Harry était rempli de joie de savoir que son bel Ange réclamait autant d'amour que lui, c'était pour le sauveur une preuve qu'il l'aimait. Son Ange le voulait sans aucune retenue, pour lui il se devait de lui en apporter plus encore. S'employant à lui accorder pendant plus de dix bonnes minutes, autant de baisers et de caresse que lui auparavant, et Harry s'était aussi délecté de lui lécher le membre, avant de venir l'embrasser avec fougue et passion. Le serpentard était persuadé que son amant faisait ça pour l'aider à se détendre, afin qu'il se laisse aller au plaisir de la chaire, et sur ce coup là, Drago n'avait pas tort, Harry ne voulait en aucun cas lui faire du mal, et il s'y appliquait soigneusement.

« Drago, regarde-moi. Fit Harry en souriant.

- Ca va mon Cœur, je ne suis pas inquiet…Viens ! Ajouta Drago, gardant son regard dans celui du brun.

- Essaie de garder les yeux ouverts, et regarde-moi mon Ange, d'accord !

- Oui, je…

- Mon Ange, je te mentirai si je te disais que tu ne sentiras aucune douleur, et …

- Je sais, vas-y…J'ai envie !

- Moi aussi, mais je dois encore me retenir. Dit Harry glissant sa main entre les fesses du blond.

- Pourquoi je…Ahhh Hum ! Fermant les yeux face à l'intrusion.

- C'est bien mon Ange, mais regarde-moi (il enfonça encore plus son doigt), je vais aller doucement.

- Humm…Non, encore ! Réclama Drago

- Je veux te rendre heureux, pas te faire du mal (il retira son doigt, pour revenir en lui avec un deuxième) tu comprends ? Susurra Harry, en allant et venant des deux doigts.

- Oui je comprends…Pffff oh !

- Ca va ?

- Uhm…Oui !

- Tu veux plus mon Ange !

- La question ne se pose pas, Oui…Ahhh Harry ! Soutient Drago, malgré une légère douleur mêlée de gêne, à la suite d'une autre intrusion.

- Doucement, regarde-moi Drago, regarde-moi ! Tenta de dire Harry en venant l'embrasser.

- J'ai…J'ai envie que tu rentres en moi Harry…Immédiatement ! Réclama Drago, redressant sa tête pour avertir celui-ci.

- Pas avant que tu sois…

- Je vais bien…Alors viens, s'il te plaît Harry ! Implora cette fois le serpentard.

- D'accord mon ange (il retira ses doigts, et les lubrifia d'un sort rapide), Je viens ! Prévient Harry, le pénétrant doucement, seulement avec le bout de son membre.

- Mpfff…Ha…Harry! Tenta d'articuler le blond, se crispant malgré lui.

- Aide-toi de ta magie…Mon Ange, ça peut t'aider…Humm c'est vraiment bon, comme tu es beau ! Énonça le griffondor, en s'appliquant à venir caresser le membre de son ange pour lui redonner envie, et s'incitant par la même occasion de rentrer encore plus son propre sexe à l'intérieur.

- J'y parviens…Pourtant tu es si…

- Désolé…La nature m'a bien constitué humm…C'est vrai, mais t'es-tu toi-même regardé…Pfff…Hein ! Tenta de distraire Harry -nvers Drago pour continuer sa poussée au fond de lui.

- Ha…Harry ne me…Fais pas ça, entre un coup…Que je sois quitte de…AHHH ! Termina de crier le bel Ange en se tordant de douleur, associé de plaisir, alors que le brun était complètement entré en lui.

- Pardonne-moi, je ne voulais pas …Mais (il embrassa Drago dans le cou, forçant un peu plus son entrée), tu m'y as forcé, alors à présent…Que dois-je faire mon Ange, dis-moi !

- Je te veux…Oh humm encore (il croisa les jambes autour de son amour, et ses bras autour de son cou), toujours…Pour toute la vie…Donne moi plus, je veux plus ! Clé manda le serpentard, miment un coup de rhein.

- Si je relâche mon envie, je risque de plus rien contrôler…Parce que j'ai tellement envie de jouir en toi, que ça…

- Alors relâche-toi, et ne te prive surtout….Humm pas de jouir tout…Au fond de moi, alors vas-y…On a déjà trop attendu ! Gémit Drago, arquant son dos, au plaisir torride qu'il venait d'avoir. »

Ne laissant aucune seconde de plus pour lui apporter du bonheur, Harry avait commencé à se mouvoir dans l'étroitesse de son Ange, se sentant comprimé par le passage si étroit qui ne faisait qu'augmenter davantage son plaisir. Harry avait tentait de se restreindre malgré tout, afin de donner autant de désirs à son amant, pour qu'il savoure chaque instant, et l'emmener direct au paradis. Sa douleur dissipée, Drago ne ressentait en lui qu'une multitude de bien être. Les coups de son amant à l'intérieur le faisait décoller, vibrer comme jamais. Il ne savait plus si ses cris étaient les siens ou celui de son Amour, ou peut-être les deux, mais dans tout les cas, c'était un pur délice. Il sentait son sexe être caressé, et il s'était joint à cette caresse de sa main droite, sentant très bientôt son plaisir accroitre de plus en plus. Le beau brun ne voulait plus s'arrêter, prêt à se déverser dans son ange très vite.

« T'arrêtes pas…T'arrêtes pas mon cœur…Je vais…Je sens que je vais…

- Moi aussi…Mais je veux te donner Drago…Je…

- Joui mon Cœur…Vite, je vais venir avec…Toi, maintenant…Humm AHHH HUM HARRYYY ! Cria Drago, alors qu'il venait de se répandre sur son ventre.

- Par Merlin tout puissant…DRAGOOOO ! Cria Harry également, se déversant au plus profond de son bel Ange blond. »

Leurs souffles étaient devenus irréguliers, leurs corps ne pouvaient plus bouger non plus, le plaisir qu'ils venaient d'avoir les avait laissé inerte, presque paralysé. Harry était encore à l'intérieur de Drago, et ne voulait en aucun cas en ressortir. Quant à Drago, lui-même ne cherchait pas non plus à le faire retirer. Reprenant petit à petit leur souffle, ils avaient entrouvris leurs yeux, pour se regarder dans un premier temps, sans se détacher non plus du voile dorée, qui apparaissait plus intense pour se placer autour d'eux, afin de les envelopper en se dissipant d'un coup. Pourtant cette force magique devait les avoir affaibli, puisqu'ils avaient tenté en vain d'articuler quelques mots.

« Drago…Dis-moi…Si ça va !

- Heureux…Plus…Que tout, on recommence…quand !

- Quand tu…Veux, mais…

- Dormir…Fatigué ! Murmura Drago, fermant les yeux d'un coup.

- Oui dormir ! Reprit Harry, fermant lui aussi les yeux. »

Puis le sommeil les avait saisis d'un coup, le brun encore à l'intérieur de son blond, puis le blond se laissant s'endormir sans rien dire, son amant entre les jambes.

(POV Harry)

Une chaleur agréable ne me quitte pas, je sens un corps contre moi, celui qui m'a tant apporté ! Je ne sais pas vraiment l'heure qu'il se fait, surement encore la nuit, puisque la pièce est quasi dans le noir, juste l'éclairage des lampadaires à l'extérieur qui reflète sur la grande vitre. J'aime beaucoup ces soirs dans la villa, je peux contempler les nuits étoilées sans me retrouver dans le noir, et je sais également que mon Ange déteste le noir totale. Je me laisse quelques secondes, pour enfin me rendre compte que mon Ange est collé à moi, sa jambe gauche sur ma hanche, alors que moi je me retrouve entre les siennes, couché sur mon côté gauche, serrant de mes bras mon beau blond. L'odeur du sexe me fait comprendre que nous n'avons pas fait semblant, je savais que notre amour était fort, pourtant là je dois bien l'avouer, jamais aussi intense, et rien que d'y repenser en cet instant, j'aurai envie de me fondre en lui.

J'avais l'impression d'être aspiré de l'intérieur, ce qui m'envoyait une décharge d'adrénaline dans tout le corps, alors que mon ange s'ouvrait à moi pour me recevoir, et aussi l'impression que nos deux corps ne pouvaient plus se quitter. Laissant mon regard s'abandonner sur mon ange, je ne pouvais pas faire autrement que de le vouloir encore, il est si beau, et en même temps si fragile qu'il m'excite encore plus. Ma main vient caresser sa joue pour replacer ensuite une mèche de ses cheveux en arrière avec tendresse.

« Comme tu es beau mon bal ange ! Disais-je à mon bel endormi. »

Mon pauvre petit chat, il a accomplit tellement en peu de temps, un savoir exceptionnel, comment tout donner, que je n'arrive encore pas à y croire. Le Serpentard, mon ancien ennemi aujourd'hui dans mes bras, et ont s'aiment plus que tout au monde. J'essais de me détacher pour aller prendre une douche rapide et revenir très vite auprès de lui. Je lui lance un rapide sort de nettoyage, alors que sa jouissance était encore sur nos deux corps lors de notre sommeil, je l'embrasse sur le front, le couvre du duvet, puis me lève en restant une poignée de seconde à l'admirer.

« Mon ange, ma vie, comme je t'aime ! Chuchotais-je avant de me diriger vers la douche. »

(Fin du POV Harry)

(POV Drago)

Pourquoi ais-je conscience d'un coup d'avoir froid ! Malgré que je sens sur mon corps une couette qui me recouvre presque totalement. Je somnole peu à peu et tente tout doucement de distinguer que je suis dans ma chambre, surement en plein milieu de la nuit, en vue du peu d'éclairage à l'extérieur. J'aime beaucoup entrevoir les étoiles lorsque la nuit arrive, je n'ai jamais aimé être dans le noir total, ça me donne l'impression de suffoquer, pourtant à la Villa j'ai le sentiment de revivre. Après quelques minutes je n'entends pas loin de moi, que mon Amour est sous la douche, et j'espère qu'il ne va pas tarder à me rejoindre, parce que là, il me manque encore plus qu'avant. Mon dieu ! Je n'arrive pas encore à croire ce feu torride en moi, même encore maintenant, rien que de repenser à nos deux corps en folie. J'aurai tant aimé que sa dur toute la nuit, qu'il prenne processions de moi autant de temps qu'il le voulait en me murmurant encore des « je t'aime » continuellement sans s'arrêter.

« Oh que je t'aime mon Amour ! Faisais-je rêveur, en fermant les yeux. »

De repenser à ce moment me donne encore des frissons et me fait comprendre que je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux de ma vie. Je dois bien reconnaître que mon Amour a été très patient, mais aussi d'une douceur extrême pour que je souffre le moins possible. Franchement, je me demande si ce voile doré n'y était pas aussi pour quelque chose ! Mais dans tous les cas c'était vraiment magique et intense. Il va me falloir beaucoup de courage pour ne pas avoir constamment envie de lui ! J'ignore comment je vais faire, il est si beau, si délicieux que…

« Oh Salazar Stop ! Disais-je en passant une main sur mon visage pour me raisonner. »

(Fin du POV Drago)

Complètement perdu dans ses envies, il avait sursauté légèrement pendant que la couette s'était soulevée doucement, mais avait été rassuré de voir son amour à nouveau près de lui, sans se lasser de sa chaleur qu'il dégageait. D'instinct, comme il avait de toute sa vie fait ce geste, il n'avait pas hésité à se coller contre ce corps si chaud, presque à lui grimper dessus. **(Nda/ Moi j'en aurais fait tout autant)**. Notre beau brun, étonné des nouveaux agissements de son ange, ne trouvait pourtant rien à lui redire, en attente à avoir beaucoup plus, ce qui ne pouvait en rien lui déplaire. Laissant glisser sa jambe entre celles de son amour, et venir poser sa tête sur son ventre, tout en ne refusant pas de lui affliger des jolis baisers, Drago avait au même moment ajouté quelques mots, une façon de lui montrer qu'il était en manque.

« Je crois que je ne pourrai plus jamais me passer de toi…Harry ! Ajouta Drago, en le regardant à présent.

- Un petit quart d'heure sous la douche et je te manque déjà ! Sourit Harry.

- Et pas toi !

- Plus que jamais drago, je t'aime ! Fit Harry en venant s'en hésiter à l'embrasser.

- Hum (il arrêta le baiser) Harry, merci en…

- Taies-toi Drago (posa un doigt sur sa bouche), ne dis rien, tu me rends heureux, et si toi aussi tu l'es également, alors je suis au comble du bonheur. Drago, la nuit n'est pas encore terminé, que dirais-tu de dormir encore un peu avant…

- Jamais, j'ai envie de toi !

- Vraiment, encore ?

- Oh oui, encore ! Susura Drago en venant se positionner à quatre pattes sur le sauveur.

- Drago mon ange, que t'arrive t-il ?

- Peux plus me passer de toi (il se frotta contre la verge sous lui), hum…Donnes-moi mon cœur ! Haleta Drago en accentuant son geste jusqu'à faire durcir le membre d'Harry.

- Ohh Drago, calme-toi…Hum ohh ! Souffla de plaisir le Griffondor.

- Non, je te veux…Hum tout de suite (Drago prit la verge de son amant et le plaça à son entrée), vraiment tout de suite !

- Doucement mon bel ange…AHHH Drago! Cria Harry, alors que Drago venait de s'empaler de lui-même sur son sexe bien dur.

- Hum Harry ! Gémit Drago, débutant des petits vas et viens, prenant appuis de ses mains sur le torse musclé sous lui, pour l'y aider.

- Par Merlin…Drago hum !

- C'est vraiment bon…Je t'aime Harry…Et je veux tout de toi, tout ! Tenta d'articuler le blond en augmentant encore plus ses gestes, et réveiller son propre sexe de sa main droite.

- Vraiment tout !

- Oui…Demande-moi Harry, demande-moi !

- Viens m'embrasser mon Ange ! Dit Harry Tirant sur le bras gauche du Serpentard, afin qu'il se colle à lui. »

Les mouvements de Drago n'avait pas pour autant cessés, sa bouche venant chercher l'autre pour un baiser doux, mais qui devenait encore plus sauvage de seconde en secondes. Notre sauveur avait passé ses deux mains dans les cheveux blond platine se donnant le droit d'intensifier davantage son contact sur sa bouche et jouer avec sa langue. Harry avait retrouvé son souffle pour susurrer dans l'oreille de son blond d'autres mots.

« Je te veux …Mon ange !

- Je sais, je suis à toi…Harry. Oh que j'aime te sentir…En moi ! Dit Le serpentard sans qu'il ne cesse ses mouvements.

- Drago…Je te veux vraiment (il s'arrêta de parler pour le regarder dans les yeux), en moi. Fini de dire Harry.

- … ! Drago avait cessé cette fois tous mouvements, et avait resté figé.

- Mon ange (il lui caressa la joue de son pouce), s'il te plait !

- Tu veux…Que quoi ! Ajouta le bel Ange.

- J'aimerai te sentir en moi, que tu rentres ton sexe dur à l'intérieur, je veux te sentir, sentir ton envie, ton amour. Fais moi l'amour Drago, de toutes tes forces, je t'en prie !

- Mais Harry…

- Je n'aurai pas mal, du moins pas autant !

- Je…

- Domines-moi mon ange, allez, j'en peux plus ! Supplia Harry en l'embrassant dans le cou. »

A ces mots là, Drago ne pouvait plus y résister, son amant avait su lui donner beaucoup d'amour, puis il lui avait demandé à présent de faire de même envers lui, ce qu'il entreprit de s'y hâter très vite. Suivant encore une fois son envie, il s'était retiré doucement de son amour, pour très rapidement le pivoter à ce que son homme soit sur le ventre, passant ses deux mains sous lui pour lui soulever les fesses, se positionnant déjà devant son entrée. Harry n'avait jamais vu ce Drago là, aussi sur de lui, aussi entreprenant, et sincèrement il adorait le voir ainsi, et n'avait posé aucune résistance. Mouillant ses doigts avec sa salive, Drago n'avait pas attendu pour rentré un doigt, imité d'un deuxième alors que son amour semblait apprécier. En peu de temps il avait commencé déjà à glisser son sexe très dur à l'intérieur du brun.

« Oh Salazar c'est vraiment…Délicieux !

- Viens…Drago, plus !

- Tu es si torride Harry…Ouh là, jamais je n'avais ressenti une telle sensation…Je…

- Drago, s'il te plait…PLUS ! Cria presque notre héros, en aidant son ange, puis venir à lui en une poussé en arrière.

- Hum…Wouha ! Gémit Drago

- Maintenant…Bouge, oh bouge. Fais-moi l'amour Drago ! Ordonna à présent Harry en maintenant fermement le drap sous lui, alors que son plaisir était décuplé. »

La seul façon de combler au mieux son tendre Amour était de lui apporter tout ce que son cœur voulait lui donner, et Drago ne voulait pas s'en priver, il était à présent prêt à lui céder tout ce qu'il voulait, même son âme, si c'était pour le garder indéfiniment auprès de lui. Ressentir l'amour au plus profond de lui, avoir envie que le temps dur encore et encore. Harry en voulait toujours plus, son corps vibrait de tout ce que son ange lui transmettait, à chaque poussées, à chaque mot de dit, à chaque baisers qu'il lui apportait, dans le dos, les hanches, le cou, jusqu'à un point de non retour pour tous les deux.

« Je vais jouir en toi…Tu veux hum ! Gémissait encore Drago.

- Ne te retiens plus…Je vais moi aussi venir Drago…AHHH ! Dit celui-ci en n'y tenant plus, pour se déverser sur les draps, alors que Drago l'avait aidé de sa main.

- Oh…je suis aux anges…HARRYYYY ! Cria Drago, se déversant à son tour dans l'antre de son amour. »

Etalés tous les deux sur le ventre, les garçons essayaient tant bien que mal de retrouver leur souffle. Harry était parvenu avec bien du mal de lancer un rapide sort de nettoyage, se serrant un peu plus ensuite contre son ange. Une fois encore, la fatigue avait eu raison d'eux, et ils étaient prêts à se rendormir. Cependant, comme poussé par une intuition, Harry et Drago s'étaient retournés sans se relâcher l'un et l'autre, et avoir le privilège une fois de plus, de distinguer le voile doré au-dessus de leur deux corps. La contemplation n'avait duré qu'un court instant, avant que notre Serpentard se questionne à ce sujet.

« J'aimerai vraiment savoir pourquoi, ça (dit-il en montrant le voile du doigt), ça nous suit à chaque fois que nous sommes…

- Enlacés ! Oui moi aussi, je sais que nous sommes complet tous les deux, mais c'est étrange !

- Donc, tu ne sais pas plus !

- Non mon ange, mais il y a une chose que je viens de comprendre !

- Ah oui, et que viens-tu de comprendre ?

- Ta façon de me dominer était une première, tu y as mis tout ton amour, et je suis comblé au plus au point. Vas-tu encore me le prouver dans les prochains jours mon bel ange ?

- Je ne pourrai jamais rien te refuser…Amour. Sourit Drago, prenant Harry dans ses bras pour une longue étreinte reposante.

- Moi non plus Drago, et (Harry resta immobile un instant) et…

- Et ! Fit Drago pour l'inciter à continuer.

- Et (malgré tout Harry ne bougea pas plus, et articula malgré tout), Drago ?

- Que t'arrive t-il, tu (Il stoppa lui aussi sa phrase, et ajouta envers son amant), Harry c'est normal ?

- Je t'écoute, dis-moi mon ange ! Reprend Harry, plus pour l'encourager à parler de ce qu'il ressent, alors qu'il savait très bien que son ange ressentait la même chose que lui.

- J'arrive à sentir des choses !

- Continue mon Ange, dis-moi ce que tu perçois !

- C'est étrange, j'arrive à savoir je ne sais comment que Séverus va venir, et il ne sera pas seul. Je sens aussi comme un changement radical dans la vie de Blaise, une autre nouvelle qui ne va pas être bonne pour toi, à cause de moi je crois, puis ainsi le directeur qui viendra nous voir dans les prochains jours, et… Oui et encore ? Ajouta le sauveur, prodiguant une caresse sur la joue du blond pour le détendre.

- Notre ancien professeur Lupin viendra lui aussi, il me semble, enfin il veut des explications, la fille Weasley sera fâchée contre toi à la rentrée des fêtes (Drago se plaça en tailleur sur le lit, puis poursuivit), de l'amour, de l'amour nous unis, de…

- C'était inévitable mon ange ! Sourit Harry imitant son amant, pour se placer lui aussi en tailleur, face au Serpentard.

- Non, je veux dire un autre amour, plus fort encore (il ancra son regard dans le sien), pourquoi je sais tous ça ! Dit-il étonné de son savoir.

- Attends, tu as dit quoi ?

- A propos de quoi ?

- De ce nouvel amour, je n'ai pas senti ça !

- Tu veux dire que tous ce que je viens de t'informer, tu le savais déjà !

- Au même moment que toi mon ange, tu te souviens que j'ai ce don, et toi aussi tu l'as à présent. Cependant, ce que j'ignore, c'est cette dernière chose que tu m'as décrite, ah moins que cela survienne plus tard !

- C'est juste un pressentiment, je sais que cet amour va être fort, mais rien de plus. Tu ne le ressens pas ?

- Non, pas comme ça, seulement que notre vie va changer dans les prochains mois, peut-être que ça se relie, je l'ignore totalement. Mon ange, tu devrais tenter de te reposer un peu, savoir autant puise ta magie, je le sais assez pour l'avoir vécu. Recouche-toi encore une heure ou deux…

- Ca va, je suis fatigué, mais tout va bien. En plus, ça va être l'heure de se lever, puis je ne veux pas laisser mère s'occuper du petit déjeuner, alors qu'elle doit se reposer.

- On prendra soins de ta mère tous les deux, mais s'il te plait, je voudrais que tu m'écoutes et que tu t'allonges un peu ! Conseilla Harry en le forçant à se rallonger.

- Tu viens t'allonger sur moi, mon Amour ?

- Drago voyons, tu es fatigué, je…

- Non, je ne suis pas fatigué, je deviens excité !

- Drago !

- Regarde par toi-même ! Conseilla le blond avec un sourire aguicheur. »

Ce qu'avait fait aussitôt Harry s'en tarder. Drago s'était aidé de sa main gauche pour activer encore plus son envie, ce qui avait provoqué chez le survivant une surprise étonnante. Drago devenait si exigeant d'un coup qu'Harry n'y avait pas résisté, et s'était employer à venir l'embrasser presque voracement, se positionnant au-dessus du blond, alors que celui-ci avait guidé son membre jusqu'à l'orifice du brun en se glissant doucement à l'intérieur, alors que leurs gémissements s'était décuplés pour chacun d'eux, sans les empêcher de mettre fin au baiser. Plus les deux garçons augmentait leur plaisir, plus le voile devenait une nouvelle fois plus intense, comme à chaque fois qu'ils s'unissaient. A chaque coup de reins de son amour, Drago se sentait propulsé par une énergie de plaisir qui le faisait presque crier de bonheur. Plus ses coups de reins étaient fort, plus ça le rendait vraiment dingue de désir. Le blond n'avait pu attendre plus longtemps, qu'il avait crié sa délivrance, lorsque son partenaire lui avait appliqué un grand coup d'élan sur son membre.

Harry l'avait accompagné peu après en se caressant lui-même son sexe dur pour se libérer sur le ventre du blond en une grande quantité de sperme, l'obligeant à se recoucher sur son amant tellement le désir était fort. Les laissant quelques secondes pour retrouver un souffle normal, des coups à la porte surpris les deux garçons. Drago avait très vite paniqué, vu dans la position ou il se trouvait, et quant au sauveur rien n'aurait pu le déranger à ce point, et ne faisait aucun effort pour bouger et avait tenté de rassurer le Serpentard.

« Détends-toi mon ange, ce n'est que ta mère ! Sourit Harry.

- QUOI…OH NON, Harry, bouge, reste pas là, ne…

- Hors de question, je ne bougerais pas, je suis trop bien installé…

- Me fais pas ça, Harry, tu as vu notre position, en plus on est imprégné de…De…

- Sperme ! Je sais mon ange, et alors ! Ajouta Harry en bloquant les bras de son ange, pour le garder sous lui.

- Tu es devenu fou, Harry je t'en conjure ! Supplia le Serpentard.

- Ok Drake… (Harry se retira de lui), _Recurvite_. Lança notre sauveur de sa main.

- Il faut que l'on…

- Reste comme ça, ta mère ne va pas mettre le nez sous la couette tout de même, voyons Drago, elle se doute très bien de ce qui s'est passé, nous ne sommes pas habillés pour dormir, alors relax mon ange ! Tenta d'expliquer Harry en l'embrassant sur le frond.

- C'est ma mère et…

- Elle t'a déjà vu nu, non !

- Jusque mes deux ans Harry, il ne faut pas exagérer, j'ai poussé depuis !

- Je l'avais remarqué, d'ailleurs une chose aussi importante à du bien poussé pendant ta croissance…Hum la la…

- Harry arrête (on frappa à la porte) deux minutes c'est…

- Vous pouvez entrer Narcissa. Averti Harry, se collant contre son ange, leur corps recouvert du duvet.

- Je me sens mal Harry. Chuchota Drago.

- Ca va aller, tu vas voir.

- Excusez-moi les garçons, je ne vous dérange pas !

- Et bien… Commença Drago

- Pas du tout Narcissa, tout va bien. Avez-vous bien dormie, comment vous sentez-vous !

- Tout va bien, un peu vaseuse, mais c'est supportable. Je voulais savoir si il fallait que je…

- Non mère, vous ne faite aucun effort, on va aller préparer le petit déjeuner ! Conseilla Drago.

- Votre fils à raison, il ne faut pas vous fatiguer, on vous aidera au maximum.

- Merci mon petit Harry, merci aussi à toi mon fils !

- C'est normal voyons. Vous allez être maman Narcissa, une fois de plus ! S'exprima Harry attendri.

- Séverus va être tout aussi surpris, pourtant il faudrait que je lui annonce la nouvelle !

- Pas la peine mère, Séverus devrait être là mardi dans la matinée et pas seul en plus. Formula Drago s'en se soucier que sa mère en était plus qu'étonnée.

- Drago mon Ange ! Averti Harry

- Et bien quoi, mère à le droit de savoir, non ! Protesta Drago en regardant son beau brun.

- Tu as pensé à son état ! Ajouta Harry, fixant son ange cette fois.

- Justement, son état venu par hasard, Séverus est bien concerné.

- Stop les garçons…

- Oui je le sais très bien, mais tout ce qui te traverse dans la tête ne doit pas être dit à chaque fois que tu y penses. Murmura Harry en caressant la joue de Drago, en oubliant totalement que Narcissa se trouvée là.

- Pardon les garçons, mais…

- Ce n'est pas facile pour moi ce nouveau don, j'arrive à savoir tellement, que je dois vraiment les dires pour me sentir mieux dans ma tête ! Chuchota une fois de plus Drago, en ignorant lui aussi sa mère un court instant.

- S'il vous plaît les garçons je…

- Entraîne-toi aussi pour ça, fais le trie dans ta tête mon ange. Fit Harry continuant sa caresse.

- Je préfère lorsque c'est toi qui m'entraîne Amour, c'est si déli…

- STOP ! Coupa Narcissa en parlant un peu plus fort pour se faire entendre.

- Oh pardon mère ! Ajouta Drago gêné.

- Excusez-nous Narcissa, votre fils me perturbe tellement, que j'en oublie parfois tout le reste. On va aller prendre notre douche, et on vous rejoint en cuisine aussitôt après.

- Faite attention Harry, si Drago vous perturbe à ce point, vous ne pourrez plus jamais vous en détacher. Bon, je vous attends pour le petit déjeuner. Informa la mère de Drago, en s'éloignant.

- Justement, je ne m'en détacherai jamais, je l'aime beaucoup trop pour ça !

- Je vous crois sur parole, Harry ! Fit-elle fermant la porte derrière elle. »

La dernière phrase était à peine terminée, que notre Harry s'était jeté avec force sur les lèvres de son Ange, alors que celui-ci l'avait accepté en le bloquant contre lui avec autant de poigne. Sans relâche, le blond et le brun se goutaient encore une nouvelle fois, laissant parler leurs corps qui ne pouvaient s'empêcher de se mouvoir, faisant frotter leurs virilités si fortes qu'ils en avaient fini par jouir tous les deux sur leurs corps respectifs, sans avoir touché leurs sexes de leurs mains. Avant que Harry ne retrouve son souffle, Drago l'avait devancé en s'excusant.

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit, désolé Harry ! Souffla Drago épuisé.

- Nous sommes deux, je suis navré moi aussi, mais c'est si bon d'être contre toi !

- Tellement bon, qu'on ne contrôle plus rien, tu me rends fou de désir Harry !

- Je t'aime Drago, et j'aime te rendre fou de moi. Maintenant petit déjeuner, ta mère va trouver le temps long. Révéla Harry se redressant du lit.

- Tu crois qu'elle pourrait attendre encore un peu !

- Drago, on a toute la prochaine nuit pour ça, puis toute les autres, allez lève-toi bel Ange !

- Zut, moi qui voulais une séance d'entraînement !

- Tu en auras de l'entraînement, alors si tu te décidais à présent de bouger tes jolies fesses pour venir te laver !

- Sous la douche c'est possible ! Sourit Drago.

- Grouille toi bel Ange, ta mère patiente ! Ajouta Harry, un sourire sur les lèvres.

- YES, tu es d'accord !

- Fichu don ! Révéla Harry, avant de tirer sur le bras du Serpentard, pour qu'il se dépêche. »

(POV Narcissa)

Je n'aurai jamais du attendre aussi longtemps, le petit déjeuner aurait été vite préparé depuis, par ailleurs je vais m'empresser d'y remédier, j'ai une faim de loup. Espérant que les garçons ne m'en voudront pas trop, et puis je ne suis pas invalide tout de même, faut pas dramatiser. J'imagine encore la tête de mon Séverus quant il va apprendre la nouvelle !

« Je suis certaine que tu seras heureux mon Sévi ! Dit-elle pour elle-même. »

(Fin du POV Narcissa)

(POV Drago)

Cette facilité de tout savoir est vraiment bien, mais faut-il que je m'exprime aussitôt, directement ! Faut que j'arrive à tenir ma langue, mais faire aussi travailler son mental, ce n'est pas évident…Oh et zut, Harry aide-moi !

« Que se passe t-il Drago ! »

Et voilà, il sait que je ne vais pas bien, c'est grisant ce pouvoir, mais en même temps j'adore. Je me demande si il arrive vraiment à tout sentir de moi, faudrait que je fasse le test pour voir ! Alors penser…Quelque chose d'agréable, faire l'amour sur une plage des Caraïbes, une grande plage rien que nous deux hum !

« Drago, s'il te plait arrête ! Me dit-il

- Que…Quoi ! Faisais-je sans faire attention plus que ça.

- On n'est pas en vacance d'été mon Ange, tu penseras à ça plus tard ! Ajoute mon petit lion.

- Alors là, j'ai vraiment plus de secret pour toi ! M'étonnais-je

- Et je n'ai surement pas plus de secret pour toi non plus, alors, contrôle-toi un peu, veux-tu ! Me chuchote t-il

- Facile à dire, en plus dans ma tête je ne vois que toi, te faire l'amour et (j'arrêtais de parler, alors que je captais dans la tête voisine, et je reprenais en souriant), c'est à moi que tu dis de me contrôler, Harry, tu es pire que moi. Ajoutais-je, le prenant dans mes bras.

- On est vraiment des pervers, on pense qu'à ça !

- Je n'étais pas comme ça avant de te connaître, moi ! Me défendais-je

- Ben voyons, c'est de ma faute peut-être !

- Oui, parce que maintenant, tu m'obsèdes de plus en plus…Prends-moi Harry ! Disais-je avec envie

- Drago je voudrais…

- Maintenant, je peux plus attendre, Harry ! Suppliais-je cette fois. »

(Fin du POV Drago)

(POV Harry)

Je n'arrive encore pas à y croire, cette rapidité que mon Ange a de savoir me sidère, il pourrait presque devenir meilleur que moi. Pourtant je sais aussi que ça le perturbe, il n'a pas pour habitude de gérer un tel phénomène. A ces yeux je constate tout de suite qu'il est déconnecté, qu'il essai tant bien que mal d'y parvenir, il doit se calmer sinon il va s'épuiser ! Je sais en cet instant qu'il voudrait bien que je l'aide, mon pauvre ange !

« Que se passe t-il, Drago ! M'inquiétais-je »

Une fois de plus cela le contrarie que je sache comment il pense, il se pose beaucoup trop de question, et je perçois en lui qu'il ne va pas se gêner pour me tester, il devient si malin, mais en même temps je l'aime tellement que…Ah non ! Là il va un peu fort, il ne devrait pas penser à ce genre de chose, faudrait qu'il comprenne que je suis aussi perturbé que lui quant il pense à ça !

« Drago s'il te plaît, arrête ! Disais-je

- Que…quoi ! Répond mon Ange, faisant semblant de pas savoir. »

De le voir comme ça je vais craquer, oh mon ange il ne faut pas, non faut pas ! Le calmer est la meilleur des solutions, oui le calmer un peu, cela me fera pas de mal !

« On n'est pas en vacances d'été mon Ange, tu penseras à ça plus tard ! Ajoutais-je pour tenter de le calmer.

- Alors là, j'ai vraiment plus de secret pour toi !

- Et je n'ai surement pas plus de secret pour toi non plus, alors, contrôle-toi un peu, veux-tu ! Lui répétais-je, malgré mon envie de lui sauter dessus qui me tiraille.

- Facile à dire, en plus dans ma tête je ne vois que toi, te faire l'amour et (d'un coup il s'arrête et me regarde fixement), et c'est à moi que tu dis de me contrôler, Harry, tu es pire que moi (Il n'avait pas tort). Ajouta t-il, me prenant dans ses bras.

- On est vraiment des pervers, on pense qu'à ça ! Disais-je en souriant.

- Je n'étais comme ça avant de te connaitre, moi !

- Ben voyons, c'est de ma faute peut-être ! Me défendais-je.

- Oui, parce que maintenant tu m'obsèdes de plus en plus…Prends-moi Harry ! »

En plus il me dit ça du tac au tac, par Merlin il va me rendre fou, cette façon qu'il a de me susurrer ces mots, me donne des bouffées de chaleur, cependant je ne veux pas être trop gourmand, puis je décide de le faire attendre un peu.

« Drago je voudrais…

- Maintenant, je peux plus attendre, Harry ! Clé mande mon bon blond avec envie. »

Trop tard je craque, je suis en ébullition, je ne peux que me soumettre à cette envie. Les jours à venir ne peuvent être encore meilleur, mon amour pour lui est fort, et je sais qu'il ressent autant envers moi, ce qui va nous donner davantage de plaisir pour notre amour. Oh comme je l'aime !

(Fin du POV Harry)

Deux jours on passés depuis, Narcissa était radieuse malgré ces petits désagréments du matin. Harry prenait soin d'elle autant que son fils Drago, qui commençait à devenir un peu gaga d'avoir très prochainement une petite sœur. L'étendu de ses donc lui en avait confirmé, sans informer sa mère, ne voulant en aucun cas savoir le sexe du bébé. Sachant que les jours qui arrivaient allés être mouvementés, les deux garçons faisaient du mieux qu'ils pouvaient pour occuper leur temps, avec : De l'entraînement, leur révision pour la rentrée, et sans oublier leur performance au lit, alors qu'il devenait de plus en plus torride pour chacun d'entre eux. Puis le jour où Séverus devait arriver, n'arrivait pas. Drago et Harry l'avaient pressenti, en inquiétant beaucoup Narcissa, qui s'était préparé à revoir son tendre Amour.

Pour Drago rien d'alarmant, il devait sûrement finir ses cours jusqu'au bout, Séverus étant très carré sur son travail, et ne pouvait faire autrement que de rester un jour de plus à Poudlard. Quant à Harry, il ne voyait pas les choses de la même façon, rein de grave peut-être, mais inquiétant malgré tout. Savoir que le directeur, le professeur Lupin, Blaise, et sûrement Hermione devaient venir, qu'en cet instant dans sa tête les choses changent très vite, pour lui cela n'était pas normal. Harry voulait savoir vraiment ce qui pouvait perturber à ce point ces changements, et lui avait causé un mal de tête atroce à force de se torturer l'esprit à comprendre, pourquoi ! Seul avec Narcissa dans la grande salle à manger, Harry s'adressa à elle.

« Je n'en peux plus, vraiment plus, je ne vois rien et cela me met mal à l'aise ! Fit Harry à Narcissa.

- Calmez-vous Harry, il ne faut pas vous mettre dans cet état, je suis presque certaine qu'il n'y a rien de bien grave. Rassura Narcissa.

- Justement c'est le « presque » qui me fait peur, et ma main à couper qu'il s'est passé un incident à Poudlard. Avoua Harry tendu.

_(Un ange passa)_

- Amour, nous ne pouvons rien faire que d'attendre pour l'instant, pour moi aussi s'est frustrant de pas savoir, j'en ai même attrapé un mal de tête, en m'obligeant à fermer mon livre des potions, tellement ça m'obsède ! Fit Drago, après être apparu dans la grande salle à manger.

- Oh mon ange, tu es là, tu m'as manqué. Sourit Harry en venant à l'encontre de son amant pour un baiser.

- Je me suis absenté que deux heures tout au plus, je devais absolument réviser quelque devoirs, tu aurai du venir me…

- Non, mon ange, si je suis près de toi je vais te perturber, et c'est aussi valable pour moi. Murmura Harry avant d'embrasser Drago dans le cou.

- Vous êtes vraiment inséparable tous les deux, on a l'impression que vous avez des années à rattraper, pourtant, une longue vie arrive pour vous, alors ne soyez donc pas si impatient ! Informa la mère de Drago.

- Six ans à rattraper Narcissa, six années où j'aurai pu comprendre que Drago était vraiment quelqu'un de formidable ! Révéla en cajolant son amant, venu se coller contre lui.

- J'avoue ne pas avoir été très tendre avec toi, moi non plus, pardonne-moi ! Avoua le Serpentard.

- On oublie ces mauvaises années, d'accord mon ange, ce qui compte c'est maintenant, et je suis très heureux.

- Je t'aime Harry.

- Je t'aime aussi Drago.

- À présent que fait-on, je voudrais avoir des nouvelles de Séverus, malgré tout. Dit la mère de Drago soucieuse.

- Je vais aller au château voir ce qu'il s'y passe, ceci est la seule solution. Fit Harry s'éloignant à regret de Drago.

- Hors de question, ou je viens avec toi !

- Tout va bien, je suis grand, je reviens dès ce soir, en plus Noël approche, et il faudrait que tu aides ta mère pour la déco, non ? S'il te plaît Drago, ne laisse pas ta mère tout seul.

- Ce n'est pas la question de ça, je sens que si tu retournes là-bas, Weasley ne va pas être content que…

- Je m'occupe de Ron, et en même temps je réglerai le problème avec Ginny et Remus, tu veux ?

- Le problème est là justement, je refuse que tu les affrontes sans moi, et…

- Et ça va aller, je sais me défendre (il l'embrassa sur les lèvres), ne sois pas si soucieux. Je pars maintenant, puis je rentre très tôt ce soir, sûrement avec séverus.

- Gare à toi si tu ne me ramènes pas tes fesses ce soir ! Averti Drago.

- Maintenant des menaces, hum j'adore ! Sourit Harry.

- Harry James Potter je…

- Calme toi mon bel Étalon, je reviens ce soir, avec mes fesses en primes! Plaisanta Harry en pinçant celles de Drago.

- Ne tardez pas, Harry, plus vite parti, plus vite…

- Vous verrez Séverus !

- …

- Désolé, je file sans plus tarder, sinon ensuite je pourrai plus. »

Le temps de prendre encore une fois Drago dans ses bras pour un gros câlin, puis de faire la bise sur le front de sa belle-mère, Harry n'avait pas tardé plus que ça pour transplaner à Poudlard. Harry savait également que sa venue ne pourrait que déplaire à son ancien ami Ron, alors que Drago l'avait bien mis en garde. Sa priorité était de régler cette situation une bonne fois pour toutes. Ce que notre Harry ignorait, c'est que dès son départ, Drago s'était jeté en larmes dans les bras de sa mère, qu'elle tentait tant bien que mal de calmer.

« Mon fils, je t'en prie, tu n'es plus un enfant !

- Oh mère, veuillez me pardonner, mais je me sens vide sans sa présence, en plus, de savoir que Weasley va lui faire du mal, cela me met mal à l'aise. Persista Drago, encore en pleur dans les bras de sa mère.

- Tu n'as pourtant pas les hormones qui travaillent toi, que devrais-je dire mon fils !

- Oui, c'est vrai, mais vous êtes très forte mère, vous êtes une mère parfaite, je vous aime mère.

- Tout ira bien mon fils, et moi aussi je t'aime très fort ! Fit Narcissa, versant elle aussi une larme contre son fils. »

_**Alors ce chapitre ! Oui, bon, j'avoue m'être un peu laissée aller, mais c'est bien non !**_

_**À la prochaine pour un chapitre tout nouveau, qui ne tardera pas j'espère.**_


End file.
